Bombshell
by Gust-In-A-Flash
Summary: (AU) Barry arrives home to find a package waiting for him that could change is entire world, something that complicates things in his already dangerous world. (Maybe Snowbarry)
1. Chapter 1

**Read the end notes please.**

* * *

Jogging up the stairs to my apartment, lost in the world of lady gaga and her poker face, I felt my should hit something or should I say someone. Mumbling a sorry to the hooded figure I continue my casual job up to my apartment, the amount of running I've done lately I'm taking it easy for once. Approaching my apartment door I notice a large brown box in the doorway. Slowly I walked towards the package suspicious of it. I know I haven't ordered anything and even if I had I would have had it sent to S.T.A.R Labs or my lab at the CCPD as I'm never home during the day. I slowly approached the package only to see it move.

I scratched the back of my neck awkwardly as I stood staring at the box, for all I knew it could be a poisonous snake or something that could kill me; why else would it be moving?

Thoughts started running through my mind, had someone found out my real identity and was trying to kill me or was I seeing things and the package isn't moving and it's all in my imagination?

Walking closer to the box I notice it's open and filled with blankets and towels, reaching forwards and carefully start pulling the blankets and towels away thankful I have lightening reflexes just in case there is something in there that can bite me. "Please don't be a snake, I hate snakes" I mumbled to myself as I continue to slowly shift the blankets around more out of curiosity as to what is in the box plus it's not as if I can leave it in the doorway forever and I need to make sure it's ok to chuck it into the trash.

Noticing the material move again I snatch my hand back, crouching over the box to see if anything else happens. The blankets and towels continued to move until a small hand popped out between the fabrics. "What the hell?" I asked aloud, thankful it wasn't a snake and continued to remove the top layer of fabric until I come face to face with a baby.

"Now I know I didn't order a baby" I speak aloud not caring if anyone heard me but more importantly wondering why there is a baby on my doorstep. Looking down at the baby I realise it's a baby girl due to the pink all in one she is wearing.

Reaching into my pocket and pull out my keys and open the front door to my apartment before picking the box up off the floor and going inside. Placing the box carefully onto the coffee table, I sat down on the edge of the couch before carefully taking the baby out of the box, cradling her in my arms.

"Now where did you come from?" I asked looking down at her face; wanting to slap myself for thinking she would answer me.

Panic set in wondering how long she has been out there, gathering all the towels and blankets out of the box to make sure the baby didn't get cold. I set off in full flash mode to Caitlin's. Arriving in seconds I settled the baby against my chest with one hand while banging on her door with the other. For all I know this random baby could have been outside my apartment all day.

Caitlin finally swings the door open and looks me up and down a couple of times. "Are you trying to kill me Allen, what's so important you have to break my door down?"

"I need your help?" I flash my signature smile.

"You're not injured are you?" she grabs hold of my coat and drags me into her apartment. "What have I told you about keeping secrets? We don't keep secrets in science how many times do I have to tell you?" she continued to rant on with herself without giving me a chance to answer.

"Caitlin" I grab her arm, she finally stops talking as she turns back to look at me. "I'm fine I promise you, I need your help with this" I slowly pull back the blankets to reveal the baby"

"Where did you get that?" she laughed looking between the baby and me.

"I went home and she was on my doorstep and I couldn't just leave her there, can you check her over and make sure she is ok, I don't know how long she was there?" I asked holding the baby out to her.

"Give her to me" Caitlin took the baby from me and started walking towards her bedroom; I followed behind somehow feeling responsible for the baby. "You could have just taken her to the hospital you know" she glanced over her shoulder at me.

"I didn't know what to do and you were the first person I thought of" I shrugged scratching the back of my neck nervously. A habit I find myself doing a lot recently.

"I mean what kind of person leaves a baby alone of a doorstep, some people don't deserve to have children" placing the baby down onto her bed, she walked to the corner of the room to collect her medical kit before returning to the baby. "I mean some people can't have kids and would do anything to have them and then you get the selfish people in this world who have kids and abandon them. Where's the justice in that. Oh there's a note" she finally stops talking and turns to face me with the envelope in her hand that she pulled out from the mountain of blankets and towels.

"Read it" I say wanting to know who this baby was and why she was left on my doorstep.

Ripping the envelope open, Caitlin pulls out the note. Unfolding it she sits down on the bed besides the baby and looks up at me and starts reading. " _Barry, surprise you have a daughter her name is Maddison Grace Allen. She is eight weeks old and I've come to the conclusion that I can't give her the care she needs. I know you can give her that care, you and that team of yours. Raise her properly and with love. Beth._ Then there's just miner details at the bottom like date of birth and things like that" Caitlin hands the note over to me as I re-read it three more times before sinking against the wall. "Barry are you ok, talk to me?" Caitlin asks, concern written all over her face.

"I'm fine, I think or as fine as fine can be in these circumstances" I laugh nervously.

"So you have a daughter" Caitlin smiled turning her attention to the baby.

"Apparently so, if we're to believe the word of someone I spent one night with"

"That is all it takes but I can do a DNA test if you want me to but we'll have to go to S.T.A.R Labs to do so and I can run other tests on Maddison here to make sure she is ok"

"I'll meet you there" I say standing up from the spot on the floor and picking my daughter up. In another life I would laugh about this but with my life being as dangerous as it is. If Maddison is my daughter then things just became complicated.

* * *

 **Just the intro to an idea I had…**

 **If you would like me to continue then please let me know. If enough people want me to continue then I will.**

 **Chapters will be longer this is just an intro.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Shoutout to my Reviewers**

 **Guest** \- all **three** of you thank you so much for the reviews.

 **Lina** – Yes Snowbarry, its only friendship for now but it might change into something more as the story continues. Thank you for your review.

 **Requel** – The baby might have super speed you'll have to continue to read to find out. Thank you for the review.

 **Deliriouz2468** \- I am continuing the story (if that wasn't obvious) and I'm happy you find this story interesting thank you for the review.

 **Enjoy chapter two**

* * *

"What took you so long?" I stopped pacing the length of the cortex and looked at Caitlin as she entered.

I've been here thirty minutes and I know it doesn't take that long to get to S.T.A.R labs from her apartment unless she didn't leave right after me but I saw her grab her car keys maybe I should have flashed her here as well, she could have held Maddison and I could have held her, it would have worked right?

"I picked Cisco up and came here, I thought he might be able to help" she shrugged while dropping her purse onto the control panel.

"Cisco what can he do? Unless he's secretly qualified in child care I don't see how he can help" I ran my finger through my hair, what would have been more helpful would have been if she had of come right here and made sure Maddison was ok.

Caitlin shot me a look, the look she always gives me when she isn't impressed as she looked around the cortex. "Barry where is said baby?" she asked continuing to scan the area around us.

"Top draw of your desk" I shot her a smile, noticing her face goes from annoyed to seriously angry within a matter of seconds.

"Barry Allen you can't put an eight week old baby into a desk draw, what the hell was you thinking?" throwing her arms up into the air, the headed towards her lab no doubt to remove Maddison from her top draw.

"Well I did want to put her on the bed because she might fall off and I couldn't put her on the floor and she gets heavy after a while so the best thing and SAFEST place to put her was in the draw" I made a point of highlighting the fact it was safest before she decided to ring child protection on me.

Maddison has been in my life an hour and I'm already messing up, how Beth thinks I'm the best person to raise Maddison I will never know. Ask anyone who knows me and they will tell you that I can only just look after myself let alone an eight week old baby. Speaking of which how am I going to tell Joe and Iris about her let alone my own father. To say I've landed in it up to my neck would be true; I just hope I don't drown.

"Well at least you didn't shut the draw" Caitlin walked back into the cortex holding Maddie against her chest.

"I'm not completely stupid, I've just seen people in old movies put the baby in the draw so it made sense" I defended my actions even if I don't think I have too. I am apparently her father so it's my decision what I do with her. "Where's Cisco then?" I asked noticing her wasn't here.

"He went to get something from his lab, should be here soon" Caitlin replied preoccupied with Maddison to look at me.

Taking Maddison over to the medical bay, Caitlin gentle placed her onto the bed placing a pillow on either side of her before collecting the equipment she will need to run test of Maddison. "What are you going to do with her?" I asked concerned about my possible daughter.

"I'll take bloods to run a DNA and to check everything is working as it should be, then I will check her weight to make sure she's within the weight she would be for her age but she doesn't look undernourished so we should have nothing to worry about there and if I think of anything else I'll let you know" Caitlin shot me a smile as she pulled the equipment behind her on a trolley towards the bed.

"Thank you for doing this" I placed my hand onto her shoulder.

"I'm not doing this for you, I'm doing this for her but you can tell me how this happened" she replied unbuttoning the one piece Maddison was dressed in. tearing open a sanitizing wipe the same ones she's used on me many times she cleans the area of Maddison's arm where she will take the blood from.

"Cait, you're a doctor I think you know where babies come from but if you want me to remind you I can" I shot back a smile of my face, one I wouldn't have if she was paying attention to me because she would kill me for having a smug smile on my face at a time like this.

"I know where babies come from I mean how you ended up making said baby" she replied with a sigh of annoyance. "You know what never mind, while I do this why don't you go and get some supplied, yours or not she's going to have to stay with you for tonight" she looked over her shoulder at me as Maddison started to cry.

"What sort of things does a baby need?" I asked having never been around a baby as I never had siblings.

"For a started you're going to need somewhere for her to sleep and I don't mean a draw" she replied shooting me a look over her shoulder before returning her attention to a crying Maddison. "Then there are bottles to feed her, diapers, wet wipes, formula unless you produce milk yourself"

"Slow down, I know I have super speed but I do have to try and remember all of this" I said feeling myself getting confused just listening to Caitlin roll a list of as if it's nothing.

"I'll make you a list, hand me a pen and paper" she pointed in the direction of her desk.

I watched as she picked up Maddison who was still crying meaning Caitlin couldn't run any tests on her as she couldn't keep her still long enough to do so. "We'll come back to your test in a minute" I heard Caitlin say as I headed towards her desk to retrieve a pen and paper for her.

Handing them to her, I stood and watched as she held Maddison with one hand and wrote a list with the other. I could tell just by looking at her that Caitlin would make a great mother in the future she was a natural at it unlike me who put the baby in a draw and had no idea what she needs. To be honest when she started crying I panicked a little but managed to hide it before Caitlin saw me. I have no idea what I'm doing and the truth is I don't know if I ever will.

"That will do until tomorrow when we can get everything else, well if she is yours of course" she handed me a list of around ten items I had to get. "Now go, you can take my car, I don't think you'll be able to carry it all back but hurry up I think she's hungry and I'll try and start these tests again" rummaging around in her bag she hands me her cars keys before pushing me towards the exit.

I paused outside the exit of the cortex and listened to Caitlin talk to Maddison "This is going hurt a little but you'll have to be brave. It will be over before you know it" with a smile on my face, I headed out towards the parking lot and jumped into Caitlin's car. Turning the light on inside the car I looked at the list, having no idea what half of the things on it was. I'll just google the things I don't know when I'm in the store so I know what I'm looking for. Folding the paper up, I slid it into my pocket and turning off the light, I started the drive towards the store.

 **CAITLIN'S POV**

"This is going to hurt a little but you'll have to brave. It will be over before you know it" I told Maddison who had finally stopped crying.

Placing her inbetween the pillows on the bed, I grab the syringe to take her blood. Holding her arm steady, I placed the needle against her skin and took a sample as quickly as I could. The sharp scratch on the needle made Maddison start crying again. I placed the sample onto the tray and picked her up and cradled her against my chest, bouncing up and down a little to soothe her. Looking down at her I had to admit she was cute and without a doubt Barry's she had the same mouth as him but a DNA will prove she is and will hopefully put Barry's mind at ease. I still want to know how it happened, Barry isn't the type of person who had one night stands so I know this story is going to be good and I will get it out of him but at the same time I can't help but wonder what this means for the flash.

People in this city depend on him and our little team here at S.T.A.R Labs need him. We need him to catch the Meta humans the particle accelerator caused. How can he run around the city saving people and catching Meta's risking his life when he has a daughter to care for? It might sound selfish but we need him and now everything is going to change. How much it's going to change we're yet to find out but no doubt we will found out sooner rather than later.

Once Maddison settled down again I placed her onto the scales to weight her, happy with her weight I redressed her as the lab can be cold at times and sat down behind the control panel and held her in my arms. My mind drifted to Ronnie yes he's alive out there somewhere but we both knew it wasn't going to work out between us. Everything is different now; we're both completely different people and not because he can burst into flames but times can change a person. Looking at Maddison I can't help but wonder if Ronnie and I would have had a baby by now if the accelerator hadn't of exploded. Whatever the answer is I will never know because the accelerator did explode and we've both moved on. I still talk to Ronnie from time to time and he comes into the lab with Professor Stein for check-ups and I know he's found someone else and I'm happy for him but I can't help but wonder what if.

Maddison wriggled around in my arms getting comfortable before settling back down. I know Barry will make a great dad; he just needs time to process all of this as it's come out of nowhere. Most people have nine months to prepare, Barry had around nine seconds to come to terms with it. He has to make a great dad he cares too much about other people and not to mention smart. He'll be able to help with homework and when she's old enough I know he'll be protective, if not too protective while will drive Maddison mad but everyone will know he's doing it for the right reasons. He's seen the dangers in this work in person, face to face to allow anything to happen to her.

"How about we get these tests started Little Miss Allen?" I ask Maddison as if she will reply to me, with one last glance as the sleeping baby. I place her back onto the bed making sure she is secure between the pillows. Picking up the blood sample I head into my lab, making sure I can see Maddison from where I'm stood. I start to process the sample for testing.

Knowing I have a sample of Barry's blood in file, I start by doing a DNA test which will take around an hour to process then I prepare a test to check everything else I can with a blood sample such as Maddison's general health, how her liver and kidneys are functioning as well as testing for any genetic disorders she might have.

To say I'm being over protective about these things I don't care. This is Barry's daughter we're talking about and I'll go to any lengths to make sure she is ok, just like I do for Barry. Maddison is a piece of Barry so who knows what is going on inside her body and if anyone is going to find if anything is wrong with her it will be me and no one else.

She is Barry's which makes her my priority.

For no other reason apart from I am Barry's personal physician, so that makes me Maddison's and no other reason I tell myself before any other thought comes to mind.

* * *

 **So there you have Chapter 2 – what did you think?**

 **Cisco will be in the next chapter.**

 **Thank you for the response to chapter 1 it means a lot.**

 **if I get 5+ reviews I will post the next chapter**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you for your reviews on chapter 2 …. Enjoy chapter 3**

* * *

"Now that was a lot more stressful then I thought it would be" I spoke aloud as I entered the Cortex surprised to only find Caitlin there with Maddison in her arms, what Cisco was doing in his lab I don't know.

Who knew getting ten items for a baby could be so expensive. I managed to find the first three on my list easily as I knew what they are, diapers, pacifiers and wet wipes only because they was next to the diapers as for everything else I had to google or ask a store assistant for help. Only to receive odd looks from other customers, it's not like I do this every day unlike some of the other customers who had two or more children with them, Three hours ago I didn't even know I had a child let alone the things a baby needs. Some people are just too judgemental for my liking.

"Did you get everything on the list?" Caitlin asked looking up from a sleeping Maddison to me.

I placed the shopping bags onto the floor and slumped into the chair next to her. "I did with a little help from a store assistant and google and not to mention to the disapproving looks of other shoppers" I rested my head back against the back of the chair and sighed. "Also something to sleep in doesn't help" I rolled my heads to the side to look at Caitlin. I stand by what I thought earlier, she would make a great mother, she looks the part sat there holding Maddison.

"I thought that would have been obvious, it was a reminder" she shrugged in defence shooting my one of her smiles.

"The store assistant said at her age she should be sleeping in this basket thing she showed me. I was looking at cribs" I still don't understand the basket things even after the nice women in the store explained why and what it's for.

"That basket thing is called a Moses basket Barry"

"Whatever it's called, it cost a lot. I'm sure that woman is on commission or something. I ended up buying the most expensive option on everything she showed me" I shook my head.

As nice as the middle aged woman was who told me all about her three children two boys and a girl, I'm still convinced she is on commission. I wouldn't have bought the cheapest as I remember my mother says buy cheap buy twice but I didn't have to spend over $100 on basket for Maddison to sleep in even if it does swing and all these other features the assistant in the store rhymed off to me, most of which I have forgotten.

"Yes it's expensive but it's for your daughter, doesn't that make it worth it?" Caitlin asked making me want to role my eyes at the fact she's right yet again. "The DNA test will be done soon" she added shooting me a smile.

"It's a good job I don't have a social life or else I wouldn't have been able to afford half of the stuff on that list" I laughed if I had a social life I would blow all my money of nights out and stiff but as I have no social life I end up saving money for no reason. I just don't use all my pay check each month so it's all adds up in the end.

"Where's Uncle Cisco's little angel?" Cisco broke me from my thoughts as he entered the Cortex, IPad in hand and a smile on his face heading straight towards Maddison.

"Cisco shush, she's sleeping" Caitlin glared at him.

"Now isn't she just the cutest thing you've ever seen. Hello Maddie Grace I'm your cool uncle Cisco" I rolled my eyes at Cisco as he held his hand out to Maddison as if she was going to shake his hand.

"Dude she's eight weeks old, she's not going to shake your hand" I shot back at him wondering where he gets most of his ideas from.

"My bad, I guess I should take her hand" he replied taking Maddison's small hand into his and lightly shaking it.

A ping sounded from Caitlin's IPad beside her as she jumped at the sound making Maddison squirm in her arms before settling down again. She reached over to retrieve the IPad from the table. "Results are in"

Looking over the results the crease between her brows appeared, something I'm used to seeing on a daily basis as she concentrates on reading the results. "Congratulation Mr Allen you have a beautiful baby girls. DNA confirms she is yours but I knew it already she had you mouth, as for the other test everything is clear and working as it should be but there's something you need to know" she looked up from her IPad with a small smile on her face.

"Caitlin what is wrong with her?" I asked feeling my heart pound in my chest, a lot after then my already increased heart rate.

"It's best if I show you, these are your cells" she turns the IPad around for me to see, I nod as a response knowing what my cells look like as I've seen them many times and I couldn't help but wonder what this has to do with Maddison. "And these are Maddison's" she swipes to the next page showing cells similar to my own.

"Ok. So what's the problem, you've just confirmed she is mine" I replied confused as to what is going on.

"Barry she has your cells with her own, she's another speedster. Her cells act the same as yours do. Maddison is another speedster like you" Caitlin explained but I couldn't see what the problem was so what if my daughter is a speedster.

"I don't see the problem; she's like me we know what we're dealing with"

"At this age it's fine but what about when she's a toddler, toddlers are into everything and with her speed she could just disappear Barry" Caitlin placed her IPad down onto the desk and turned her full attention to me.

" I have super speed I'm sure I can keep up with her" I replied still not seeing the problem, if I didn't have super speed then I would see the problem but then again if I didn't have super speed then Maddison wouldn't have it.

"We don't know her abilities, she could be faster than you or her powers might not be as strong as yours. You have to understand that she isn't going to be a normal child. What happens when she's in school and running around the yard with her abilities how do you explain that?"

Now I'm beginning to see the problem, how do you explain to a child they have a power then needs to be hidden? She would never understand that at a young age.

"What I want to know is did you think about for you to make her? Was it the dead puppies?" Cisco asked making me roll my eyes at him.

"No I didn't think about anything and can we please not talk about this" I narrowed my eyes at Cisco only he could ask a question like that. That has to be crossing some boundary of personal information.

"I think I have something that could help with our little problem, it's what I was doing in my lab. I thought this might happen" Cisco said standing up from his spot on the floor in front of Maddison.

"You're not shooting my eight week old daughter with a cold gun" I warned I don't care if I have to give her home schooling; she isn't being shot with a cold gun at eight weeks old.

"That isn't it, how could anyone shout that cute face, my idea was this" he pulled a round piece of metal from his pocket, almost like an oversized ring.

"And that is?" Caitlin asked taking the words out of my mouth.

"When you told me about Maddison, I thought she might have his powers so I began designing this. If you place it onto her wrist or ankle it should slow her cells down. It's like the cold gun but not as painful. The metal should react with her cells to slow them down but it hasn't been tested and it's only a prototype. You didn't give me a lot of time to come up with something but it will do for now"

"What do you say, should we try it?" Caitlin turned to me asking for my approval.

I took the small ring of metal from Cisco and opened it up and pacing it around Maddison's ankle with a sigh. Super speed used to be a good thing but now it's the worst thing ever my daughter will have to spend her childhood with a piece of metal wrapped around her ankle or wrist. If anything it's a curse for her but if it keeps her safe that's all that matters.

"Don't worried as she grows we'll monitor her and see what she is capable of. I promise she will be fine" Caitlin passed Maddison to me.

"Are you sure this isn't going to harm her?" I looked at Cisco as only he knows the capability of the contraption wrapped around my daughter's ankle.

"It's safe, if not I'm sure she would be telling us so by now" Cisco smiled and I had to admit he had a point. If the metal was hurting her she would be crying by now.

"I'm going to make a serum to add to her bottles, just like the calorie bars you have but in liquid form" Caitlin excused herself and headed into her lab to start work on the serum.

I looked down at Maddison in my arms as her eyes slowly opened, looking up at me. If she had my powers did that means any future children I'm lucky enough to have will be cursed with my powers. My powers have turned into a curse for my children. I'm thankful for my powers and if I had the opportunity to have them removed I wouldn't because with them I get to help others but if I could have it taken away from Maddison then I would in a heartbeat because it means keeping her safe.

"How am I going to tell Joe?" I asked aloud to anyone who is listening.

"Just tell him the truth, he'll understand. He raised Iris alone so why can't you raise Maddie by yourself?" Cisco said for once speaking advice I want to hear and something that makes sense. "Anyways when he looks at her face he won't care because she is a cutie pie"

Deciding it was best to get it over with I sent a text to Joe, Iris and Eddie telling them to come to S.T.A.R Labs. I might as well tell them all at once and get it over with it doesn't matter what they have to say because it will not change anything she's my daughter and I'm going to raise her the best I can, it probably will not going to be perfect but I can give her the best childhood I can.

* * *

 **And that was chapter 3 – what did you think?**

 **Same deal as before, 5+ reviews and I'll post the next chapter**

 **Thanks for reading.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I know I didn't do this on the last chapter … totally my bad so I'll them all on here from chapters 2 and 3 if you reviewed on both chapters then I will have replied in one answer… I'll apologize now if I've missed you out I tried to mention everyone if not just let me know so I can slap myself … enough of me going on with myself..**

 **Reviewers**

 **Clashofthelegends** **– Nice idea but no Maddison isn't Barry and Caitlin's child from the future, I plan on doing a flashback chapter explaining how Maddison came about and I don't mean the who bedroom part just the lead up as Caitlin is already wondering how it happened but I'm not giving anything away. It might come in the next chapter or a couple after that as for Snowbarry I'm leaving little teasing breadcrumbs … my mind tells me no but my Snowbarry heart says yes… I'm in a battle with myself and I don't know what to do as for Barry being in a coma 11 Months ago, this is set after the Finale which is why Dr Wells hasn't been mentioned yet but he will be included in later chapters. I hope that clears everything up.**

 **Raquel** **\- Yes both Eddie and Iris know about Barry's powers. This is set after episode 23 (The finale) yes Barry is clueless but so are a lot of men (Joke) as I explained in earlier chapters he's never been around babies whereas Caitlin will have in her medical training, I had to make Cisco playful and fun because that's how I see him but he does also have a serious side which you might get to see later on. As for Caitlin having no other reason … just a small tease at the maybe Snowbarry.**

 **Ilovebooks** **– thank you for the review, I hope you continue to enjoy the fic.**

 **Lina** **– there will be small teases at Snowbarry but if I make it into something I don't know yet like I said at the moment it's just friendship but in my heart it's a god damn huge SHIP haha**

 **Guest** **(Mysterious I like it) – Whoever you are thank you for reviewing.**

 **Haley** **– Thank you for your review, it's nice to know people are enjoying the story.**

"Barry if you don't stop pacing, you're going to make a hole in the floor. Especially speed pacing" Caitlin said as she managed to catch my arm.

Telling me to stop pacing is a lot easier than me stopping; I know anyone else in my shoes would do the same thing. I'm about to tell my adoptive father, the women I used to be in love with and her boyfriend so no, her fiancé that I fathered a child I didn't know about until around what three hours ago, oh and I now have custody of said child to raise alone with no idea of what I'm doing. What did she expect me to do sit back and sip coffee and talk about the weather and what's going on in the news? I don't think so.

"Barry, are you ok? What the big emergency?" I heard Iris's voice causing me to stop pacing and spin around to the direction her voice came from only to see both Joe and Eddie behind her.

"How come you've all arrived at the same time?" I asked scratching the back of my neck, to be fair I expected Joe to arrive alone so I could tell him first and get that bit over and done with but now they are all stood looking at me as if I'm about to blow up into a million pieces I wish I had of just emailed or text them. It would have been a lot easier that way.

"We were all at dad's house, waiting for you so we could have dinner. Remember the dinner that we all planned last week?" Iris replied only then did the penny drop. I had been on my way home to change to go over to Joe's house to have dinner with him, Iris and Eddie. Looking back I probably should have texted to say I wasn't going to make it but to be fair I did have other things going on, bigger things to worry about than dinner.

"My bad, things have sort of changed" I shrugged looking towards Caitlin for help. I could be horrible and leave Caitlin to explain to them that one I have a daughter and two that I've now left the country and Maddison and I are now living on Oliver's island but I know that island isn't safe for Maddison so I'm stuck here, unless I can think of a new plan within the next five minutes.

"Barr what's going on, why have you asked us all here?" Joe asked sitting down on a chair next to Cisco.

I turned my attention back to Caitlin for help only to receive a reassuring smile from her and a nod of encouragement to tell them before she headed towards her lab, no doubt to get a sleeping Maddison.

"Well…Um…I…Um.. Don't know…Um" I stuttered over my works trying to find the right ones to use and for it to make sense.

"Come on Allen, spit it out" Eddie spoke up from his spot beside Iris making me aware of his presence, I acknowledged him when he first arrived but forgot as I focused on a spot on the control panel so I could pretend I was alone.

"I have a daughter she's called Maddison well Maddison Grace actually and she was left on my doorstep by a women which is a long story anyways Caitlin did a DNA and she is defiantly mine and now I have to raise her oh and she also has my powers but that bits not important" I blurted it all out knowing if I stopped talking I wouldn't be able to start again.

After a couple minutes of silence I looked up and focused on the three people I was mainly speaking too, wishing that would say something even if it's just to fill the silence. "Well are you going to something?"

"I don't know what to say" Joe looked at me, a shocked expression on his face.

Almost as if we had planned it, Caitlin walked back into the cortex with Maddison in her arms. Coming to a stop beside me I took Maddison from Caitlin and held her back against my chest so she could see everyone. "Maddison this is Grandpa Joe, Auntie Iris and Uncle Eddie, everyone this is Maddison, the newest member of team flash" I made the introductions hoping it would smooth everything over and this awkward silence would disappear.

"Oh my she is just the cutest thing I've ever seen" Letting go of Eddie's hand Iris made her way over towards us as she took Maddison's tiny hand into her own. "I mean look how tiny her hand are"

"She looks like you Allen, Poor kid" I shook my head at Eddie's attempt at a joke and turned to Joe who still hasn't said much.

I adjusted Maddison so she was lay against my chest, her head resting on my shoulder so she was more comfortable. Shifting my glaze to Caitlin with another look of help on my face as Joe still hasn't said anything. I expected him to have to most to say out of everyone, I hadn't planned on his silence.

"Barry can I speak to you alone please" He finally spoke

"You can use my lab" Caitlin smiled walking towards me to take Maddison from me.

"No bring her" Joe said making Caitlin take a step back. I nodded and followed behind him as we entered Caitlin's lab, shutting the door behind us. "Sit down son" he motioned to the chair opposite him and I know from experience that this is where he's going to give me a lecture.

Just like I did all the times I ran away as a child to see my dad, only for him to find me and bring me back home again before I got the chance to see my dad and after I got into my first fight after I went to live with him and Iris and all the other times he's sat me down to give me a lecture, I know it's coming. Reached across he took Maddison from my arms and cradled her in his own arms, running his index finger lightly down the side of her cheek.

"She has your nose" I found myself laughing not because of what Joe had said but mainly because of the awkwardness surrounding us. "Are you sure about this?" He finally looked up from Maddison, his tone taking a serious edge as he looked at me waiting for an answer.

"Honestly?" I replied with a sigh. "I'm terrified Joe but she's mine I can't abandon her, her mother has already done that. I don't think I could do that so her also"

"Raising a baby isn't going to be easy"

"I know but I had the best role model, you raised both Iris and I alone" I smiled, if I raised Maddison half as well as Joe raised Iris and I then I will be happy.

"I had time to prepare for it, you haven't" Joe looked back at Maddison, who was sleeping in his arms.

"I was dumped on you, you never had time to prepare for me" I reminded him, I was dumped on him and I'll be the first to admit I wasn't the easiest child.

I would runaway almost every day to begin with, I was angry that no one would listen to me about the man in yellow killing my mother and not my father and even now that we've caught him my father is still sat in a prison cell.

"Barry, don't ever think you was dumped on me. I never told you this but I will now. When you came to live with us it was temporary until the state could find you a permanent placement. I fought to keep you with me. You had just lost both of your parents why should you lose everyone else you know. I went through the courts until they agreed you could stay with me. I know I'm not your father and it wasn't perfect but it was the right thing to do. A lot of people told me I was crazy working shifts, already a single father to Iris and I wanted to add an angry ten year old boy into the mix but I wouldn't listen to them and I'm happy that I didn't because I'm proud of you and the man you have become"

"You're wrong" I replied feeling the tears prick at the corner of my eyes.

"What do you mean?"

"You said you're not my father but you are; I'm lucky to say I have two fathers, just like she's going to have two grandpa's looking out for her" I pointed to Maddison.

On paper Joe isn't my father but in my head and heart he is, he taught me almost everything I know. Went to all my parent teacher nights, drove me to college on my first day. If that isn't a father then I don't know what is and I mean every word I say. I'm lucky to have him.

Joe stood up and walked towards me, making me automatically stand up the closer he got. "If you're serious about this then I will support you all the way. It's not going to be easy but it isn't supposed to be." Pulling me into a one arm hug so we didn't crush Maddison I hugged him back. "I love you Barr but we will talk about how this all happened but another time"

"I love you too Joe" I mumbled back to him knowing that part of the conversation isn't going to be easy and the longer I can put it off the better.

Releasing the hug I followed him back outside to re-join the rest of the group.

"This calls for a celebration drink, so who's up for a drink in honour of our new team member?" Cisco searched the room for any takers.

"Don't be silly Cisco, we can't take an eight week old baby into a bar" Caitlin rolled her eyes at him and I couldn't help but smile at the group around me.

 **And that is chapter 4 – What did you think?**

 **Don't worry next chapter is full of Snowbarry just to tease you all because I'm mean like that.**

 **Same deal as before 5+ reviews for the next chapter.**

 **Any feedback is nice.**

 **also I know this isn't perfect but I only gave a quick once over as I wanted to post it as it feels like forever since I posted a new chapter. Any major mistakes let me know so I can correct them.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Reviewers from Chapter 4**

 **Raquel** **\- Things here and in the actually final are pretty much the same apart from Eddie is still alive and he's still with Iris ( That's obvious from the previous chapter) Caitlin and Ronnie didn't get married but instead decided to go their separate ways knowing it wouldn't work as explained in chapter 2. (** _I still talk to Ronnie from time to time and he comes into the lab with Professor Stein for check-ups and I know he's found someone else and I'm happy for him but I can't help but wonder what if)._ **I have a plan on doing a flash back to that night as you will see sooner rather than later and it will all be properly explained. As for Maddison being Barry and Caitlin's I've seen a lot of stories with that plot and wanted to do something different and I haven't seen anything like this so I came up with this idea. I felt the need to have a Barry and Joe moment and yes Joe is Barry's foster father but he hasn't been adopted by Joe also as for Flashlight as sad as it is to say it, I've fallen out of love with that story. I may write a new chapter at some point but I'm not feeling it anymore. My main focus is this one which I have so many ideas for. If you mean where Cisco came from when he asked back getting drinks then he was in the Cortex with Cait, Iris and Eddie when Joe and Barry left to talk. If you mean something different just let me know. Yes Barry depends on Caitlin as for Snowbarry moments; I can promise that this will be full of them. I hope that answers all your questions if not just let me know and I will answer them the best I can. Thank you for reading.**

 **Lina** **– Thank you for the review and enjoy the Snowbarry below haha**

 **Aylel** **– Thank you for the review, so happy to know you are enjoying the story as for being creative I don't think so … maybe crazy but I'm not creative.**

 **Guest** **– yet again love the mystery of who you are but don't worry there will be plenty more Snowbarry moments including the ones below and they will involve Maddison.**

 **Book Reader** **– Thank you for the review, I hope you enjoy the next chapter.**

* * *

Two hours, a full two hours Maddison has been crying for and at this point I don't know if I'm losing my mind, simply crazy for thinking I could do this alone or if I'm now just imagining her crying but looking down at her screwed up face and hearing the piercing sound of her crying I know I'm not imagining it.

I have no idea what I am doing, what does a baby need for her to be crying so much? I've fed her, changed her and even rocked her. I'm now beginning to regret Joe's offer of staying over at his place as no doubt he'll know what to do. I would take her over there just to see if he can get the crying to stop but I know he's due on shift at six in the morning which looking at the clock makes that two hours from now. Once again I try rocking Maddison from side to see hoping this time it will calm her while trying to place her pacifier into her mouth, not only to save my hearing but to stop my whole building for hating me. I was already thinking about moving to a new building, one where the laundry machine is working and with thicker walls and after tonight I think I'm going to have to move because all the other residents will chase me out of the building and when I finally do move, I wouldn't be surprised if the other residents don't offer to help just to see the back of me.

As much as I hate the couple next door, not just for the fact they I can hear them going at it like rabbits almost every night. I would prefer to listen to that all night long instead of Maddison's crying. "If you stop crying I will buy you a teddy bear tomorrow" I rolled my eyes at myself thinking I could bargain with an eight week old baby as if she knew what I was saying.

Once we made it home everything was fine, Caitlin helped bring all the things in I had bought for Maddison. I put the basket thing in my bedroom as Caitlin said so because it was best for her to be close by due to her young age, after a diaper change which I'm slowly getting the hang of. Maddison went to bed and I settled on the sofa to watch trash TV for a couple of hours, checking on Maddison every so often then I went to bed myself deciding I had watched enough trash Tv for the night. I got around three hours sleep and then Maddison woke crying and hasn't stopped since. Being able to read babies mind would have been a good super power to get instead of super speed because my super speed isn't helping me here.

"Come on Maddie, Daddy has to work tomorrow and I know all this screaming must be hurting by now because it's hurting daddies ears" I held her against my chest wondering if a change of position will stop her crying but as predicted it wouldn't and her screaming just became louder due to her closeness to my ear.

Finally admitting defeat to myself I did the only thing I could think to do and that was to call Caitlin, yes it might be after four in the morning and she will be cranky and no doubt pissed at me but that's nothing a latte and a blueberry muffin will not fix, maybe an extra shot in her latte just in case I thought to myself as I found her number in the phone and pressed call.

"Barry it is four in the morning" she grumbled down the phone, sleep thick in her voice and I couldn't help but feel jealous of her for being able to sleep.

"S.O.S… Emergency. Help me!" I shot back down the phone before hanging up knowing she will not be able to sleep because she'll think I'm in trouble which I am. I'm way over my head in this. So knowing she will not be able to sleep she'll come over to make sure everything is ok to which she will rescue my hearing.

Hopefully

"Well Maddie, Dr Snow is going to be mad" I spoke aloud knowing she couldn't understand me but it was better than standing here in silence listening to her cry. "And when Dr Caitlin Snow is mad it's not pretty. Well she's pretty sort of cute to be honest but it's also very scary for a little woman she is one mean lady at times. So advice for the future do not make her mad because she is one thing daddy can't protect you from"

I will give credit to my daughter for having strong lungs because talking to her isn't working and I'm quickly running out of options, hopefully Caitlin is on her way over here now. Frown lines present on her forehead as well as the small crease between her eyes at the top of her nose. "All those things I just said, we'll keep them between the two of us" it's official I've finally lost my mind; I knew it would come at some point but I thought it would involve some crazy Meta trying to kill me. In a way it does include a Meta as Maddie is a speedster but she's not crazy and out to kill me. I'm now making my eight week old daughter who can't talk and will not remember this promise to keep what I said about Caitlin a secret.

It's defiantly official, lost my mind.

"Barry what are you doing to her?" Caitlin's voice broke me out of my thoughts. I looked her up and down, from head to toe noticing the cute cupcake pyjamas she's wearing and her hair piled on top of her head. Just as I knew my dear Dr Snow would come and I've never been so happy to see her. "I could hear her crying all the way down the hall" she walked over to me, taking Maddison into her arms.

"She woke up crying, so I fed and changed her and then she wouldn't stop crying. It's been two hours and I didn't know what else to do so I called you" I shot back at her hoping she wouldn't be to mad that I called, she did tell me to call if she needed anything and I did need something I need her and her wisdom of babies.

"Did you wind her?" Caitlin said down on the sofa.

"Did I what now?" I scratched the back of my neck.

"Did you wind her after you fed her?" she asked again, looking at me as if I had grown two head right in front of her eyes. "Never mind, I'm going to guess no due to the fact you have no idea what I'm talking about" she rolled her eyes at me.

Grabbing the towel from the end of the sofa, throwing it over her shoulder she laid Maddison against her chest do her head was resting on her shoulder and started to rub and pat her back. "When you feed a baby you need to wind them because they can't do it by themselves." She explained

"And nobody thought to tell me this information?" I asked because it would have been good advice to be told.

Two hours ago was the first time I had fed Maddison back at S.T.A.R Labs Caitlin had volunteered and I couldn't say no but now I wish I had paid closer attention when she did then I would have known to wind her and it would have saved two hours of screaming and crying.

"I just thought it was basic knowledge that everyone knew" Caitlin shrugged as she continued to pat Maddison's back.

"I didn't know it, I have zero experience with babies" I defended myself. Only now am I glad I called Caitlin, if I had gone to Joe's I would never hear the end of this but I know Caitlin will keep this between us and save me the embarrassment.

The room finally fell into silence as Maddison stopped crying and vomited on the towel on Caitlin's shoulder.

"That's nice" Caitlin removed the vomit covered towel from her shoulder and handed it to me, leaving the room I discarding it into the laundry basket. To be taken over to Joe's to wash.

Walking back into the room, I stopped in my tracks as I watched Caitlin slowly rock back and forth on the edge of the sofa, softly humming to Madison. I felt the corners of my mouth turn upwards at the scene in front of me. To any outsider the scene looked like a mother up for a night feed with her child but to me it was my Dr Snow and my daughter, two out of the three most important women in my life and I couldn't help but smile.

Within minutes Maddison was fast asleep again in Caitlin's arms. "I'll go put her down" she stood up from the sofa and walked into my bedroom to put Maddison in her bed.

I felt my whole body sag as I sighed mainly because of exhaustion and this was only night one. How I ever thought I could do this alone I will never know. Well I do because I saw Joe do it and he made it look easy but then again I wasn't a new born baby when I went to live with him. Caitlin entered the room again stretching her arms. "I should be going" she said collecting her car keys from the coffee table in the middle of the room.

"Please don't leave me" I fell to my knee, pleading with her not to leave me

"Bartholomew Henry Allen get up off your knee's right now, you're making a fool out of yourself" Caitlin placed her hands onto her hips looking down at me. I didn't care if I was making a fool out of myself I needed her, more than she knew I did.

"You can't leave me, I have no idea what I am doing, this is only night one and I've already screwed things up. How can I raise a child when I've no idea what I'm doing?" I asked from my kneeling position on the floor in front of her.

"You'll be fine, it was on little hiccup" she grabbed hold of my arm trying to pull me up from the floor but failing to do so. "Please Barry get up, raising a child is hard and everyone knows that, especially alone but you're learning. Do you think new parents are perfect because they're not? Everyone messes up but you learn from it"

With a sigh I raised myself up onto my feet. "I don't know what I would do without you" I threw my arms around her, pulling her into my body in a tight hug.

"You'd probably be dead by now because who else is crazy enough to keep patching you up?" she laughed returning my hug. I buried my head into the crook of her neck, never wanting to let go. If I was going to do this parenting thing then I needed her. "I'll stay for tonight" she sighed as we broke apart a large grin forming on my face.

"Thank you, you have no idea what this means" I flopped down onto the sofa, throwing my arm over my eyes. I was exhausted but wide awake at the same time. Something I didn't know was possible.

"Lucky for you I cleared my morning" Caitlin sat down beside me. "So you're buying breakfast then you, little Miss Allen in there and I are going shopping. She's going to need clothes and other stuff"

"Sounds like a plan, I'll by you as many breakfasts as you want" I shot back knowing I owe her big time for tonight.

"Don't think this is happening every night, this is a one night thing only." She pointed a finger at me. "I will not be staying with you every night"

"Are you sure you don't want to re think that?" I offered knowing I would happily let her move in.

"Positive but as I'm now wide awake because of you" she glanced sideways at me making me feel guilty for waking her up. "You can enlighten me on how little Miss Allen happened"

* * *

 **So there you have chapter 5 … what did you think?**

 **Next chapter will be the flash back chapter I told you all about and everything will become clearer.**

 **Same deal as before 5+ reviews for the next chapter.**

 **The next chapter may take a little longer to come out as I want to make it perfect.**

 **Any feedback is welcome.**

 **Thank you for reading and until next time …**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for taking so long to update, I did say it would take longer than normal I just didn't think it would take this long.**

 **Reviewers from Chapter 5**

 **Guest** – Snowbarry is always a crowd pleaser (Well I think it is) thank you for the review. I'M trying my hardest to make the writing the best I can so you're all entertained with the goodness.

 **Raquel** – Could you imagine them living together I think it would be the funniest thing ever. I'm glad I managed to answer your question and you're up to date with where we are within the story. As for Flashlight part of me wants to continue it just for the readers but I also don't want to write it because I'm not feeling it and it will just disappoint but I'm not ruling it out all together so watch this space. I can think of plenty of ideas for Barry to learn. I have a niece and nephew. I had to learn them myself but I like the idea. I may use it somewhere down the line. If so you will be credited for the idea. Thank you for the continued support. I see your name on every chapter so thank you. It's people like you who make me want to continue writing.

 **Clashofthelegends** – I think everyone reading this wants Snowbarry that's what they're here for but I can promise there will be plenty of Snowbarry moment and it will only develop into something more if it's what the fic requires. I'm not going to put it in there for the fun of it. If the story starts heading in that direction then that's the direction it takes. If not then it doesn't.

 **Guest x2** – Not much to say but thank you for the reviews, whoever you are and enjoy the next chapter.

 **Aylel** – Snowbarry the biggest crowd pleaser known as for being crazy. There is crazy genius and crazy crazy. I think I'm just crazy crazy.

 **Lina** – I can promise you there is going to be a lot of Snowbarry moments. My heart will always win and put them in there. It's just unavoidable. Everyone loves Snowbarry. Thank you for the continued support. I see your name on every chapter so thank you. It's people like you who make me want to continue writing.

 **Jenna** – I hope you enjoy the next chapter. Thanks for the review.

 **Gonewiththerain09** – Thank you for the review. I hope you enjoy what's to come.

 **Snowb4rry01** \- I know. Every story I've read is the child comes back from the future and it turns out to be Barry and Caitlin's and I wanted to write something different. The child doesn't come back from the future and it's not Caitlin's. After reading all of those I wanted to write something different and came up with this. I'm happy to know you like it. Hopefully you'll like what's ahead.

* * *

"Are you sure you really want to know?" I asked turning my head to look at Caitlin.

I know what she really wants to know is who the girl is and every detail about her, she's doesn't care about any of the other details. She nodded a yes while moving so she is sat crossed legged on the sofa facing me. Excitement written all over her face as she nurses a cup of tea between her to hands.

"Spill the beans Allen, the Doc needs to know the dets" I rolled my eyes, noting she is spending far too much time with Felicity as everything she just said, sounded like something Felicity would say.

With a sigh I allow my mind to drift back to that night and the memories that took a while to come back to me.

"It was the night that we defeated the reverse flash, Eddie proposed to Iris and you finally figured out how to make the syrup that can make me buzzed. Let's just say I may have drank a little too much of it.

 _ **11 months earlier. **_

_Walking into the dive bar on the opposite side of town where I knew I would be alone. I felt my head spin as I made my way through the crowd. I know Caitlin told me the syrup was strong so maybe I shouldn't have drank five rounds of it but at the time it sounded like a good idea. I finally found the man who killed my mother and I finally defeated him but noting changed. My mother is still dead, my father is still in prison and to top of a crappy night. I had to stand there while Eddie dropped to one knee and asked the woman I've been in love with for the past fifteen years of my life to marry him and listen to her say yes. If that doesn't call for a drink then nothing will._

 _Heading towards the bar I asked the bartender to pour me straight double vodka with ice. Normal alcohol doesn't normally affect me but with the five shots of the syrup I took maybe this will just boost it and there is only one way to find out and that is to drink and see if it has any effect on me._

 _I scan the bar around me, seeing people in every direction possible but I wouldn't expect anything else on a Saturday night. The music is blaring and on the dance floor couple grind against each other as if their lives depended on it. The whole bar felt hot and sticky but I didn't care I was here to drink and pray for this day to be over and if tomorrow has to come then so be it but I don't want to think about that now. Just for one night I don't want to think about anything, I don't want to save anyone._

 _All I want to do is drink and to feel sorry for myself._

 _Throwing the double vodka back I order another with four shots of tequila to wash it down with, I settle onto one of the empty bar stool at the end of the bar and stare down at the chrome surface as the bartender places my drinks in front of me._

" _Is this a private party or can I join?" a female voice says beside me. Lifting my head a little I turn to face her._

 _The first thing I notice is her platinum blonde hair set if soft curls framing her face. With a small smile I grab the vodka and push it from side to side between my hands._

" _I don't think I'd be very good company" I reply looking down at the clear liquid in the glass._

" _Well I was sat over there with my friends and I noticed you walk in and thought I would come and talk to you. Something tells me you have a good story to tell and I'm here to listen if you want me to." She makes herself comfy on the bar stool beside me as the noise in the bar dies a little. "I'm Beth by the way" she smiles offering her hand to me._

" _Barry and believe me you'll run for the hills if you hear my story" Shaking her hand, I knock back the vodka and pick up one of the tequila shots._

" _Try me" She shrugs and I can help but wonder why she isn't already running for the hills. My mood isn't exactly giving off a good vibe to begin with._

" _You'll need this" I push one of the shot in front of her before tossing one of them back myself. "To cut a long story short, I've just watched the woman I've been in love with for the past fifteen years get engaged to one of my work colleagues. I mean he's a nice guy and everything but I've been there for fifteen years, I told her how I felt and she still chose him" I glance to my left just to check if she was still there and to my amazement she still was, so I decided to keep the whole dead mom and father in prison thing to myself._

" _She must be a fool or this other guy is something special because you're cute, I wouldn't say no to you" she knocked back the shot of tequila I gave her._

" _You think I'm cute?" I asked a little of guard. Turning on the bar stool so I'm facing her._

" _I might even stretch to hot" she shrugged slamming the shot glass back down onto the bar._

" _What are you drinking?" I asked a little shocked. No one has ever said I'm cute or hot. I've always been the science geek or Iris's nerdy friend._

" _I'll have whatever you're having" she replied as I finished the last of the shots off and held the empty glass of vodka up to the bartender with two fingers. "So Barry where have you been hiding yourself, I've never seen you here before?" Beth asks turning on her own stool to face me, her hands resting on my thighs._

" _First time, this isn't my usual scene" I shrugged as my order is placed on the bar in front of us. "It's a little loud for me but I needed the distraction"_

" _I'd be more than happy to distract you, come and dance with me" she smiled a bright smile, showing off her pearly white teeth._

" _I can't dance" I shake my head no, the last time I danced was at Oliver's party for his mother with Felicity and that was a disaster, I'm still surprised Felicity spoke to me after that night._

" _You can't be that bad, come and dance with me cutie" she winked._

 _Throwing my vodka down my throat, the burn brings a sense of warmth to me. "Let's dance" I found myself saying and I know it's the drinks and the syrup talking but I didn't care. I said I wanted the distraction and that is what's happening._

 _Taking my hand Beth leads me to the dance floor as her arms wrap around my neck and my hands find their way to her waist. I allow the music and alcohol take control of my mind as it swims with the lights and the bass of the music. I find myself moving in time with Beth, which comes as a surprise maybe I should drink more of that magical syrup of Caitlin's as it also gives me the power to dance._

" _I thought you said you couldn't dance?" Beth shouts into my ear._

" _I can't" I replied with a smile. Considering I wanted to be alone Beth has become a very good distraction._

" _You're not doing too bad considering you say you can't dance"_

 _All I can do is smile back as a response._

 _I zone out as the music continues to pound and the other couples around us continue to grind against each other. I feels Beth's hands move over my torso, her hands wrapping around my waist as her hands find the back pockets of my jeans pulling me closer to her. I smiled as I looked down at her, she must be at least four inches smaller than me and that's in heels so without them she must be tiny and I can't help but find that cute._

 _Leaning in I feel my lips connect with hers as I pull her closer, to say this isn't me at all would be true. I never thought I was the type of guy who walks into a bar and starts making out with a girl but I guess alcohol and a foggy mind will do that to you. Tightening my arms around her waist, her hands find my hair, lightly tugging at the ends. I groan slipping my tongue into her mouth deepening the kiss._

" _Wanna come back to mine?" breaking apart, my breathing heavy, I nod a yes without thinking to her request._

 _Leaving the dance floor, I pay my tab and leave the bar hand in hand with Beth, her leading the way to her apartment._

"Barry Allen you man whore" Caitlin slaps my arm as I finish the story, deciding to leave out the part of what happened at Beth's apartment as I'm still a little foggy on that part but obviously we made Maddison.

"Hey, I blamed your syrup" I narrow my eyes at her, without her syrup I would have been completely sober and thinking straight but she had to perfect it which led to my lack of judgement.

"Don't blame this on me; I made that because you were the one complaining you couldn't get buzzed. What you do with it is your fault" Caitlin defended herself, placing the now empty mug onto the coffee table in front of her. "I was going to ask to share your bed to get a little sleep before Maddie wakes up again but I think I'll take the sofa. Man whore"

Narrowing my eyes at her, I lightly push her but catch her again before she can fall off the edge of the sofa. "Come on Barry, you know I'm joking with you. I'm sure you was a perfect gent to this Beth"

"I couldn't tell you I don't remember anything after the bar, it's still a blur now apart from you calling to say a new Meta had turned up and I left while she was still sleeping. Looking back I probably should have left my number or something. So no I wasn't the perfect gent"

"Plus side, we know the syrup works" Caitlin gave a shrug followed by a wink.

"Dangerous stuff Dr Snow, you're an evil genius but I think you're right"

"Right about what?" her eyebrows knotted together in confusion.

"We should get some sleep before Maddison wakes up again" I stood up from the sofa and held my hand out to Caitlin. "I promise not to jump your bones" I held my other hand up in the air as a pledge.

Placing her hand into my extended one, Caitlin stood from the sofa with a laugh as I guided her towards my bedroom. I stood and watched as she slid into the bed, pulling the comforter up to cover two thirds of her body and turned onto her side making herself comfortable. I pulled my shirt over my head and climbed into bed beside her.

"Goodnight Dr Snow" I rolled onto my side to face her, my arms resting on top of the comforter.

"Goodnight Mr Allen" she smiled, a smile I found myself returning.

Reaching behind me I switched the light off as the room fell into darkness.

* * *

 **And that was Chapter 6, I know it sucks but I wrote this about eight times and didn't like any of them so went with this as I would never post a new chapter if I didn't.**

 **Honest thoughts please!**

 **I only gave this a quick once over so any major mistakes let me know so I can correct them.**

 **Same deal as before 5+ reviews for the next chapter.**

 **Thank you for reading.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Reviewer**

 **Raquel** **-** thank you for another review, cute Maddison moments are to come and yes little kids are cute (Well some of them)

 **Hyper-Blossom Z** – Thank you for the review, I hope you enjoy this chapter.

 **Misspsycho24** – there will be a lot of bonding moments. Especially with Barry, thank you for the review.

 **Guest** – the man whore thing was just the first thing that came into my mind and thought it was a good way to bring us back to where we are now and out of the flashback. Thanks for the review

 **Guest** – another mystery reviewer I like it. Thank you for reviewing whoever you are.

 _ **Please read the end notes :)**_

* * *

Throwing my arm over my eyes, I groan at the flood of light coming in through the gap in the curtains. Without looking at the clock I know I should get up as I've probably already overslept a lot but what do people expect when you have an eight week old baby. Speaking of said baby I haven't heard her make a noise yet. I'm sure babies are up before the birds so why haven't I heard a sound from her. Bolting up right in bed at the thought, I look towards Maddison's basket and notice it's empty.

Panicked it jump out of bed and flash into the living room feeling my heart rate calm a little as I see Caitlin stood by the window with Maddison in her arms. Leaning against the door frame I listen to Caitlin as she speaks to Maddison, the events of last night coming back to me, Maddison wouldn't stop crying so I made Caitlin come over and I ended up telling her the story of Beth and how Maddison came to be with us now.

"I'm going to tell you this now as you're too young to remember any of it." Caitlin looked down at Maddison, the outline of her figure the only thing noticeable due to the light coming in through the window, outlining her figure. "It's a big and dangerous world out there but you don't need to worry about any of that because your daddy always saves us. Your daddy is a hero but I'd never tell him that. He's my hero and one day he'll be your hero. When you're in your teens and you say you hate him, secretly you will think of him as a hero, he saves people every day and he's saved me not from danger but myself."

With a sigh Caitlin stopped talking almost as if she was trying to find the words she wanted to say. Crossing my arms over my chest I thought about going back into my bedroom as Caitlin doesn't want anyone apart from Maddison to hear what she is saying but I want to know what she has to say, I want to know what she thinks about me and more so, how I saved her from herself. Taking a couple of steps backwards quietly I disappeared to the other side of the door, out of sight but close enough to hear what she has to say.

"I guess when your daddy for came to S.T.A.R Labs, I wasn't the nicest person to be around because I lost Ronnie, I know you don't know Ronnie but one day you'll meet him. So anyways I'd just lost Ronnie and hated the world for taking him away from me and then your daddy came into my care and I had to keep him alive. It gave me a reason to get out of bed in the morning then he woke up again and everything changed. He made me smile again if not worry more. Every time he leaves the lab I worry, I worry he isn't going to come back, that I'll lose him too and it would kill me to lose him but now you're here. I'll make sure he comes back every day. I promise I will keep your daddy safe, while he's keeping everyone else safe. I will keep him safe for the two of us"

"If I lose him I think I'll lose myself" Caitlin spoke and I don't know if she's talking to Maddison or if she's now talking to herself but whoever she's talking to, I'm listening.

Quietly moving back into my bedroom, I start making noise just so Caitlin knows I'm awake and will be coming into the room soon, I know what she said isn't for my ears but I can't help but think about what she said. I saved her from herself; just thinking about those words brings a tight feeling in my chest. Leaving my bedroom again I re-enter the living room to see Caitlin has now turned around and is looking at me, a wide awake Maddison looking in my direction in her arms.

"Good morning my favourite women" I smiled walking through the living room to get myself some much needed coffee.

"You woke up in a good mood" Caitlin follows behind me, leaning against the counter by the door as I pour myself some coffee, savouring the rich smell of it.

"Why didn't you wake me, I could have gotten up with her?" taking a sip of my coffee I spin around to face a smiling Caitlin, who if I'm not mistaken is looking at my bare chest and abs. smirking behind my mug I take another small sip hoping the mug hide my smirk.

"You needed the rest, I already had hours before I came here" she shrugged her eyes finally meeting mine.

"I'll never be able to repay your for last night but how about I start by finishing this coffee, getting dressed and taking you for that breakfast I promised?" I suggest brushing past her back into the living room and sitting down on the sofa.

"Barry are you forgetting something?" I take Maddison from her arms and balancing her on my lap as I look at Caitlin wondering what I could be forgetting. I know I promised to buy her breakfast for getting her out of bed and forcing her to come here in the middle of the night. "Hello I can't go for breakfast in my pyjamas" she motioned to her choice of pyjamas with her hands.

"Good point. Do you want to borrow something of mine?" I suggest knowing I must have something that will fit her, even if it is years old.

Looking at her appearance, I found the corners of my mouth curve upwards, from her pyjamas and make-up free face. She's beautiful even without make up I think to myself. Her make up free face and wild hair making her look cute and care free but still beautiful, especially in my eyes.

"No I'll just go home when you're ready and change" she shrugged taking Maddison from me again and pointing towards the bedroom, enough to tell me to drink my coffee while getting dressed. One thing I have learnt about Caitlin from the time we've spent together is you should never come between Caitlin and food, not only is she likely to scream at you but there is a small chance she will bite you if you stand between her and food and mentioning breakfast means she now wants it.

I quickly brush my teeth, get dressed into skinny black jeans and a plain blue t-shirt and a thin sweater as I will have my coat on. Grabbing my converse on the way out of the bedroom, hopping into the living room on one leg as I try putting my shoes on as I walk. "Ready when you are" I smile knowing keeping her any longer than necessary is a bad move.

"I forgot to tell you, Joe called he cleared it with Captain Singh and you have two weeks off. He called it late maternity leave" Caitlin said while strapping Maddison into her car seat.

Who knew men could get maternity leave? I never knew that. Picking up the changing bag Caitlin had put together for me yesterday at S.T.A.R Labs. Swinging the bag over my shoulder I follow Caitlin towards the door to retrieve my keys and wallet from the table by the door as I opened the door with my other hand.

"Um Barry aren't you forgetting something?" Caitlin stopped in the hallway, stopping me from closing the door. I check my pockets noticing I had everything I need causing me to shoot a look at Caitlin. "Maddison, remember your daughter"

Throwing the changing back towards Caitlin I rush back into my apartment and pick up Maddison's car seat before heading back out to Caitlin who is stood in the hallways with an amused look on her face.

"Don't give me that look, I know I'm not going to win father of the year but I'm still getting used to her being here. Normal I just have to worry about myself and getting myself out of the apartment without looking myself out"

"Come on Allen, let's get going" she laughs walking ahead of me towards the stair.

Something tells me today is going to be a good day. Caitlin has already decided we're going shopping after breakfast to get anything else Maddison needs or as Catlin put it. To get Maddison a new closet because a girl needs options on what to wear, apparently even at eight weeks old they do.

Once we reach the parking lot, I place Maddison into the backseat and strap her in double checking that her car seat is securely fastened before jumping into the passenger seat besides Caitlin who is waiting with her seatbelt on and car running. "You know I could have just flashed us there"

"Barry you can't fix everything with super speed, we don't know if it's safe for Maddison to travel that fast at her age and how do you expect to carry me, Maddie and everything we buy today home?" Caitlin shot back being the voice of reason as always. If it wasn't for her I probably would be dead by now and not just because she patches me up because I would try and carry the world if she didn't stop me. If anything you could say she's my voice of reason that now and again decides to take time off.

* * *

Walking onto Jitters I feel all eyes turn in my direction, I know news can travel fast in this town but is it so hard to believe that I can have a child? Just because I'm the nerdy lab assistant does that mean I'm unable to reproduce? If anything my knowledge of science makes it very easy to reproduce but that doesn't mean I need everyone inside to be staring at me. Just because I haven't had a long term girlfriend that means I have to be talk of the town. Yes a baby was left on my doorstep but that doesn't mean I have to be the talk of the town, it's not as if I ignored Maddison I did the right thing and took her in and standing up to raise her, I could have easily put her into care but I didn't.

Caitlin gave my hand a squeeze I went to find us a table while she went to order for us, sitting down at the empty table in the corner putting Maddison on the chair next to me still in her car seat.

"Just ignore then, they'll forget about it when something else happens. You're just the latest gossip" Caitlin shot me a smile as she took the chair opposite me.

"But do they have to stare?" I asked looking down at Maddison who was happily sat in her seat sucking on a pacifier. Hopefully she won't start screaming the place down to draw more attention to us because no doubt everyone in here would love to see me deal with a screaming baby.

That would make there day.

"Barry, ignore them " reaching across the table to take my hand, taking my attention away from everyone else around us and forcing my whole attention on her. "We're here to have a nice breakfast and they will not ruin it."

I nod in agreement because she is right, we came here to have a nice breakfast before we go shopping to get the last things I need for my daughter. Why should they ruin it? After all they can all stare and gossip but in the end I'm the one who has been given this precious gift. She might have come from a one night stand and a mistake but I produced a life, someone who will always be around and to show me love. Even if I never find someone in life and I only have Maddison at least I have someone who will love me no matter what. So they can all stare because Maddison is my gift and no one can take that away from me.

"Have you thought about telling your dad?" Caitlin asks taking a sip of her coffee.

"Yes I was thinking about going later today or tomorrow morning because he needs to find out from me and he needs to know" I replied adding a little sugar to my coffee. My dad is in prison for something he didn't do and I had the chance to get him out but I managed to screw that up as well. Finding out he has a granddaughter might give him something to smile about because he doesn't have much to smile about at the moment. "Will you come with me?" I asked knowing I need her support; I need her now more than anything.

"A chance to see the wonderful Henry Allen, how can I refuse?" Caitlin smiled back at me from across the table. "We'll go when we've eaten, shopping can wait until later"

"Thank you" from the look on her face, I can tell she knows I'm saying thank you for everything without me having to say the words, not just for agree to come to Iron Heights with me but for her help with Maddison, for being in my life and everything inbetween.

"Did you know Cisco is making Maddie a flash suit?" Caitlin whispers so no one but me can hear her. I know she's trying to keep my mind off everything going on around us and its working. All these pointless topics of conversation are working. It's carefree and light just what I need right now.

"You're kidding me right?"

"Nope, I saw him order the material last night, its pink and everything" she rolled her eyes causing me to laugh aloud.

I guess they really having nothing to do at S.T.A.R Labs unless a Meta shows up and that's proven by Cisco making Maddison a flash suit even if we're trying to stop her powers at the moment which explains the silver ring of metal around her ankle so why he's making her a flash suit I don't know, a waste of time and money if you ask me.

"He's stuck between calling her mini flash or baby flash. He sat for hours debating it in the end I left him to it" she stopped talking as the waitress places our food before us on the table. With a small thank you for both Caitlin and I, the waitress leaves again. I look down at my breakfast, pancakes with a side of bacon and lick my lips in anticipation of the taste.

"He has too much time on his hands if you ask me" I replied drowning my pancakes in syrup before watching Caitlin do the same.

"I think you're right, I'm going to have to find him random things to do" Caitlin laughs digging her folk into her stack.

Maddison stirs in her seat catching my attention from the corner of my eyes. I reach my hand down to sooth her at the same time Caitlin does, only for Maddison to wrap her tiny hands around each of our pinkie fingers as if he life depended on it. Unable to release out fingers from her grip, we both ended up eating and drinking one handed all through the reminder of breakfast.

* * *

 **I know it's nothing special but it's sort of a filler chapter leading into the next but your thoughts will be very much appreciated.**

 **Any huge mistakes let me know so I can correct them.**

 **Also any questions ask away and I will answer them all on the next chapter and I'm thinking of doing a time jump to when Maddie is 2 or 3. Thoughts?**

 **Thank you for reading and please let me know what you think.**

 **Same deal as before 4+ reviews for the next chapter.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Reviewer**

 **Raquel** **–** what can I say I like playing with people's emotions as well as my own, don't worry if I do a time jump all Maddie's firsts will still be in there. I probably would jump to when she is one as kids start moving and do most of their firsts at that age.

 **Guest** – everyone loves Snowbarry fluff

 **Guest** – I don't know who you are but thank you, most of the details in this fic are due to my mind running away with itself and it ends up staying in.

 **Guest** \- So many mysterious people read this fic and I like it. Who doesn't love a mysterious person? Thank you for the review and I hope you enjoy what's to come.

 **Delta General 42** – if I do end up doing a time jump it will be in coming chapters not right away.

 **Lina** – Snowbarry moments will always be part of this fic, my Snowbarry heart will not allow me to keep them out. Thank you for reviewing.

 **Read the end notes please.**

* * *

Entering Iron Heights I knew the routine as well as I know the back of my hand. Empty my pockets get patted down by a guard and step through a metal detector. At first it used to faze me but now I'm used to it but as I look at Caitlin I can tell she's a little taken back at the routine but she did as the guards asked with a smile on her face and as usual with politeness. What I wasn't expecting was for them to do was search Maddison's car seat. I mean what sort of person uses their baby to sneak things into a prison? Actually I don't need an answer to that, some people out there was so when Caitlin stepped towards the guard to protest them searching Maddison, I stood in shock as they removed Maddison from her car seat and checked the lining before putting it through an x-ray machine.

If only they knew what I was capable of they wouldn't be doing any of this, I don't need to hide things in my eight week old daughter's car seat because I could easily flash in her and break my dad out and I've thought about doing it but that wouldn't get us anywhere apart from a life on the run even with my speed I don't want to be running for the rest of my life. Something Joe made me realise.

"This is completely unnecessary" Caitlin huffed taking Maddison from the guard who was holding her.

"Miss we are just following the procedure" the male guard replied placing Maddison's car seat back onto the table.

"I think you've all been watching too much prison break" she narrowed her eyes at them while placing Maddison back into her seat. "He's a forensic scientist; he works for the CCPD he helps put people in here not break them out. I am a highly educated doctor and scientist and she is an eight week old baby. Do we really look like criminal masterminds?"

"Miss you're going to have to calm down or else you will have to leave" Another officer said, a female on this time placing her hand onto Caitlin's shoulder.

"Believe me I am calm, if I wasn't you would know about it" Collecting her purse and Maddison's car seat off the table, she through the door a guard held open for us.

With a small smile to the officers in a way of an apology because at the end of the day they're just doing their jobs and following the rules sat by the prison. I followed Caitlin into the room and sat down at the window next to Caitlin and waited for my dad to be guided into the room. Looking down at Maddison I felt my nerves kick into action.

"Stop worrying" Caitlin placed her hand on top of my fidgety hands. I don't know how she knows how I'm feeling she hadn't even looked at me since we sat down; she's been too busy looking around the room.

"Easy for you to say, the biggest thing my dad and I have spoken about is me being the flash. I don't think either of us expected to have this conversation so soon" I shrug as I see my dad being escorted into the room.

Watching him sit down on the other side of the glass, I pick the phone up on my side of the glass waiting for my dad to do the same.

"Hi dad" I smiled wishing more than anything that this piece of glass would disappear, just so I can give him a hug.

"Hi slugger, two visits in less than a week" he smiled bringing a larger smile to my face. "Hello again Caitlin

"Hello Dr Allen" Caitlin replied with a little wave.

"It's just Henry in here, I'm not a doctor anymore" my dad shrugged the smile remaining on his face.

Every time I come here, he's always upbeat and smiley and I don't know how he does it, he's in here for something he didn't do. Something I should have got him out off by now but failed to do so but each time I come it's as if he's at a holiday camp.

"You've been calling me slugger that since I was ten" I broke their little conversation up knowing I need to tell him about Maddison before she does it for me.

"And I'll continue to do so until my heart stops beating but seriously why are you here?" he asked and as normal he knows there is something wrong. Just like he always does.

"I have something to tell you" I look at Caitlin who rests her hand on my forearm under the table, her way of giving support without thinking. "The thing is, I want you to meet someone" I say handing the phone to Caitlin while I unclip Maddison from her car seat and sit her on my knee. "Dad this is Maddison, my daughter, your granddaughter."

"Barry, I don't understand" my dad scratched the back of his neck, no doubt where I got my habit from.

"It's a long story but I didn't know about her until yesterday when she was left on my doorstep. I wanted her to meet her Grandpa" I shrug, lightly bouncing Maddison on my lap.

"She's beautiful Barry, you must be so proud but promise me you will never bring her here again" My dad's tone turned into a serious on making the hairs on the back of my neck stand on end.

"What do you mean?" I asked grabbing the phone with both hands as Caitlin took Maddison from me and started bouncing her again on her knee.

"It might sound harsh and you have no idea how much I wish I was out of here, how much I want to be around to see her grow up but this place isn't the kind of place she should be."

"I'm going to get you out of here dad, I'm still trying. I'll never give up"

"Barry I've told you time and time again. Let it go, I'm doing fine in here; don't waste your life on this. You have a daughter now focus all your time on her because one day it could all be over. All those late nights at the office, I regret them so much now. The time I was working extra hours I should have been spending with you. Forget about me and get on with your life now son. I'm so proud of you; everything you've done in your life is because of me and what happened to your mother. Do what you want to do now, spend time with your little girl and one day you'll understand how proud I am of you because you will feel the same way towards that little girl right there"

Feeling my eyes fill with tears I placed my hand onto the glass wanting nothing more than to hug my dad. His hand pressed against the other side of the glass opposite to mine. Unable to hold them back anymore, I felt salty tears run down my face.

"I love you dad" I wiped my eyes; I don't care if Caitlin is here to see me cry. I'm not afraid of people finding out I cry. It's not going to hurt my ego one little bit.

"I love you too son, do as I ask and keep her away from here and move on with your life" I nodded as a reply even though we both know I'm never going to give up trying to get him out of prison. "Caitlin" he spoke drawing Caitlin's attention away from Maddison as she looked up at my dad. "Look after them for me"

"Always" Caitlin replied with a smile, her hand reaching over to rest on mine again.

Without thinking I felt my hand take hold of hers, my fingers entwining with hers as I looked through the glass at my dad. A guard re-entered the room behind my dad and told him his time was up. With a quick exchange of goodbyes, I sat and watched my dad being taken away once again. Taking a couple of deep breaths to compose myself, I took Maddison back and placed her back into her car seat before the three of us headed out of the prison and back to Caitlin's car.

Every time I leave this place, it makes me more determined to find a way to prove my dad's innocence and to get him out of there. Every time I enter that prison I can tell he's putting on a brave face for me, to prove to me that he is ok but I know he isn't because I'm not. He should be out here with us all. Enjoying his life but instead he's struck in there because I'm not good enough to get him out.

* * *

 **I know it's short but it's a small chapter to bring Henry Allen into the story.**

 **What did you think?**

 **I've had a lot of good feedback on the time jump idea and if I do decided to do it, it's not going to be right away. We've still too much to focus on yet.**

 **Same deal as before 6+ reviews for the next chapter.**

 **Thank you for reading.**


	9. SORRY

I know you're all expecting a new update but i'm going away until Sunday so I will not be able to update but I will update on MONDAY I promise.


	10. Chapter 9

**Reviewer**

 **Raquel** **–** It makes me so happy to hear that people are enjoying this fic; it's messages like that which make me want to continue writing it as for outraged Caitlin when I started writing the chapter I was going to make her intimidated by the whole experience but then I remembered that she is a strong independent woman and that came to life.

 **Misspsycho24** – I can't wait for when he's released in the show. They have hinted at his release a couple of times in interview so when it happens I will be so happy. I love Henry Allen.

 **Guest –** I'm sorry for making you cry, will a cookie make it better?

 **SnowBarryFitzSimmons –** Thank you for the review, I think everyone wants a Snowbarry ending, that's why they're here but I will only do it if it benefits the story. I don't want to just throw it in there. If the story is heading in that direction then it will happen. Just friendship at the moment but my Snowbarry heart keeps putting little teases in there.

 **Lina -** I don't know what to say, he might get released but he also might not. Only time will tell. I know it's sad I wish I could free him myself but I can't (Sad face) Snowbarry moments will always be in this fic, it makes sense to have them. My heart will not let me keep them out as for Maddie aren't all babies sweet and cute?

 **Guest –** Thank you for the review whoever you are. I did enjoy writing that part of the fic so I might do it again. You'll have to continue reading to find out.

 **Snowb4rry01 –** I loved those moments too so I had to write at least one chapter if not more to come. Every scene in the show between them pulled at my heart strings and I wanted to show him in his upbeat personality he always showed during the show. Even if part of it is a show for Barry so he doesn't worry but that's just my opinion. Caitlin will always protect Barry and everyone knows that and I think Barry needs that in his life right now. Thank you for reviewing.

 **Thalia Luz –** I think that is what gave me the idea because I couldn't imagine Barry with a baby and I thought run with it and see what happens. Thank you for reviewing.

Well I'm back (obviously) Sorry for taking so long to update but here's the next chapter enjoy!

* * *

"Barry you need to pick one" Caitlin stood beside me as I looked around the store, mainly at the strollers. Who knew there was so many to pick from because I didn't? when we arrived at the mall Caitlin suggested we get a stroller first as the store can build it and that way Maddison can spend the rest of our shopping experience in there instead of having to carry her which seemed like a good idea at first before I saw how many there are to choose from and also because after a while Maddison can become very heavy.

"What if I choose the wrong one?" I asked being completely out of my depth when it comes to strollers. I didn't think I would have to do this for a couple of years yet.

"It's a stroller how can you get it wrong. The baby sits in it and you push as long as it had wheels then it will do" Caitlin threw her arms up into the air before storming off down the aisle to the second half of the selection.

"You decided then" I replied following behind her.

I know how she feels we've been looking at strollers for almost 45 minutes and we're getting nowhere and even I'm losing my patience at this point.

"Barry she's your baby, you make the decision" Caitlin shot back with a quick glance over her shoulder.

"Fine this one" I pointed to the one next to me without even looking. It's just like she said as long as it has wheels it will do its job.

"Really, you're going to put your little girl in a blue stroller?" placing her hands on her hips she looked at me as if I had grown 2 heads and was threatening to eat Maddison.

"Is there something I can help you with?" a sales woman approached us, beaming smile as she knew she was getting a sale saving me from answering. After all she told me to pick one and I did and then she goes and calls out my decision it's like I can never win with her.

"We're trying to decide on a stroller" Caitlin spoke politely to the woman, making me roll my eyes at her how can she be nice to a random woman but mean to me, it just doesn't make sense. In all honestly I will never understand women as long as I live and I have to raise one.

"We stock only the best on the market but any of these will do, our most popular selection is the stroller at the end as it covers all ages" she smiled her hand motioning towards the end of the aisle. "I'm guessing this purchase if for this little angel here" the sales woman spoke taking hold of Maddison's hand. "You both have a beautiful baby. What makes this job so great is you get to see young couples come in with their babies" she spoke looking at Maddison.

"She's not ours, well she us but urmmm she…. Well… I mean she's mine but not hers. Whoa this is awkward" my spare hand going to the back of my neck.

"I'm sorry I just assumed as you look like a little family, you must get a lot" the woman said looking between us both.

"Just a simple mistake" I dropped my gaze to the floor.

"Believe me it's a long story" Caitlin jumped in as I felt myself going red, something I never knew was possible. "We just shouldn't go there"

"Say no more" the sales women, reading her name tag said was called Fiona smiled at us both.

"We'll take the one on the end that you mentioned" Caitlin spoke while I kept my eyes down at the floor looking at my old battered converse. The ones I've been throwing away for months but never found the heart to do so as they're just too comfortable for me to do so.

"Perfect, would you like us to assemble it now for you or would you prefer to build it yourself later?" Fiona asked the cheeriness present in her tone of voice knowing she defiantly has a sale.

"Assembled now please" Caitlin spoke once again, taking charge which I couldn't be more grateful for now.

"No problem if you would like to follow me to the counter we'll get it all sorted for you"

"Get your act together" Caitlin grab hold my arm and pulled me with her as we followed Fiona towards the counter.

After paying, which almost gave me a heart attack at the price we has to wait for the stroller to be assembled before we could leave. I still felt embarrassed that Fiona thought Caitlin and I are a couple so I've no idea how Caitlin feels about being mistaken not only as my girlfriend or wife but as Maddison's mother but in true Caitlin style she brushed the subject away and got on with what needed to be done and I'll never be more thankful for that.

* * *

Short I know what it's just a fun little chapter which to be honest I not thrilled about but I've written this about six times and didn't like any of them but your honest opinion will be appreciated.

On the plus side I managed to update before I said I could so yay.

Next chapter will be much longer don't worry.

6+ reviews for the next chapter.

Thank you for reading

Any questions please just ask and I'll reply on the next chapter as always.


	11. Chapter 10

**Reviewer**

 **Raquel** – I did mean to put five and never noticed until you pointed it out and I'm sorry … (finger slip). You don't need to thank me for anything I should be thanking you, you've been here since the very first day and you review on every chapter and I look forwards to reading your thoughts every time I post a new chapter so thank you for sticking with the story for so long.

 **Fgfgmyfgtr –** your idea is good but Maddie is a little young at the moment but I have a time jump planned so I might out it in at some later stage. Thanks for reviewing.

 **Misspsycho24** – he will start pulling his act together and very soon and when that chapter comes around you'll see why. I know what you mean he's no experience of babies and then one shows up on his door step out of the blue, I think anyone in that position would be the same as Barry but that's just my opinion. Thanks for reviewing.

 **Guest -** I don't know who you are so I'm going to call you Bob haha unless you're female then let me know and you will have a female name. , from the start I knew Caitlin would be a major part of the plot and knew that I had to make her and Barry being mistaken as a couple and her being mistaken from Maddie's mother, it just made sense to do it as for keeping the characters close to their normal traits from the show I wanted to keep it as close as possible but with a little difference to make it a little unique but close enough to the original because I think the way they are on the show is perfect. There personalities suit the character. Thanks for reviewing.

 **234dfg –** welcome aboard my ship of craziness and even crazier imagination thanks for reviewing.

 **Need Next Chapter –** pretty much gets down to the point without saying anything. Thanks for the review.

 **Snowb4rry01** – it had to happen, it made sense to do so as Caitlin is a main part of this plot and to Barry's transition to parenthood as for the blue stroller I have no idea just my imagination running away with itself, I have no control. Thank you for reviewing I hope you enjoy the next chapter.

 **Guest –** as I also don't know who you are, I'm going to call you Bill unless you are female then let me know and I will give you a female name. Don't worry a lot of Snowbarry to come. Thanks for reviewing.

 **Lina** – I'm thinking of starting a get Henry Allen out of prison petition failing that I will break him out myself (I know it's not real but shush, I'm to invested in the show to believe it's anything but real) Snowbarry moments will always be a part of this if only to please myself (insert toothy grin here) then being mistaken as a couple had to happen at some point so throw it in there. I did plan on the chapter being longer but when I got to that point everything else would have been unless information just to make it longer so decided to make it short because anything else would benefit then story at all. Thank you for reviewing once again and get your Snowbarry hat on because you're going to need it.

* * *

Friday night and unlike most people my age I'm sat on the sofa watching trash TV and reading a medical journal instead of out in a bar or club wasting my night away. even if I wanted to be the girl out clubbing on a Friday night I know it's just not me and I don't think it ever will be so while all the other girls are out trying to find somewhere to sleep tonight, I'm more than happy reading my book at watching trash reality TV.

As I got to the heart of the medical journal I was reading a knock on the door broke me out of the trance I was in, lost inside the pages. Placing my book mark inside the page I was reading, I close the book and placed it onto the coffee table as I stood from the sofa and made my way to the front door, pulling it open only to come face to face with Barry Allen himself. To say I've been spending a lot of time with him over the past two weeks would be true but he needs me and it gives me something to do, it beats sitting around my apartment all night, every night plus he needs me so seeing him stood on the other side of the door the goofy smile present on his face just like all the other times I see him bring a small smile to my own face.

"Good you're in, are you busy?" he asked walking past me and into my apartment, shrugging his jacket off as he passes and makes him away into the living room.

"Barry how nice to see you, please come in" I say to the air outside my front door before closing it softly and following him back into the living room. "Where's my little miss Allen and what's wrong why are you here?" I shot at him as I make it back into the living room, finally noticing Maddie isn't with him.

"Nothing is wrong can't I visit a friend on a Friday night and Maddison is spending the night with Joe, he offered to have her because in his words not mine. I've had no time to myself for the past two weeks and he thinks I need a break and as he's not on duty tomorrow he offered to have her and I had no say in the matter and I was bored at home without Maddison. Iris is busy with Eddie some date night or something and when I called Cisco he said something about a new box set, pizza and hibernation until Monday. I didn't ask too many questions as he hung up on me and now here we are. Is that enough information for you?" he shot me a smile while flopping onto the sofa, in the same place I had just been sitting before he knocked on the door.

"So what you mean is I'm your last option as everyone else is busy?" I folding my arms over my chest and pouted at him. He's quick enough to call when he needs help but when it comes to company I'm the last person he thinking about? I'm surprised he didn't call Felicity or Oliver before come here.

"Actually miss pouty, I was on my way over here when I called Iris and Cisco because you told me you had no plans so you was first on my list, so you can unfold your arms, remove that pout from your face and get your ass into your bedroom and get dressed, Dr Snow we're going out" placing his hands behind his head and placing his right ankle onto his left knee, a smile broad on his face while motioning towards my bedroom with his head.

"Barry you can't just turn up and tell me we're going out, I need to know in advance so I have time to get ready" throwing my arms up in the air, I know Barry Allen is smart but when it comes to women he is the dumbest person I know. What he knows about women isn't worth knowing.

"You look perfect all the time, so you can go get dressed or I will take you out in what you are wearing after all those pyjamas beat your cupcake ones. I mean who doesn't like little panda's" his eyes looked me up and down from head to toe looking at the pyjamas my mother sent me a couple of months ago. Personally I would buy pyjamas like this but they're warm and with winter just around the corner I put them on thinking no one would see me in them.

With a huff I make my way into my bedroom and throw my closet doors open trying to find something to wear; I have no idea where Barry had planned to take me so how do I know what to wear? As I've mentioned before Barry Allen knows nothing about women. Deciding to play it safe, I pulled a plain navy blue dress out and throw it onto the bed before heading into the bathroom to try and do something with my hair that doesn't make me look as if I'm homeless and apply a little make up after all it's not like I'm planning on or have anyone to impress.

Finally satisfied with my hair down and letting if fall naturally and next to no makeup on. I quickly put the dress on and a pair of ankle boots with a midsized heel. I head back into the living room to find Barry exactly where I left him.

"See that to no time what so ever" he smiled standing up from the sofa. "Caitlin Snow practically perfect in every way"

"Isn't that Mary Poppins?" I shot back grabbing my purse off the floor beside the sofa.

"Maybe so but you're still perfect to me, shall we go?" putting him jacket back on.

"How are we travelling to our destination Flash express, Car or walk?" I asked putting my own coat on knowing it is cold outside.

"How about we walk, makes a change" Opening the front door Barry motions for me to go out first which I do, shooting him a small smile as I pass.

Closing the door behind us both we both head outside into the cold night, walking at a steady pace beside by side I follow Barry as he obviously knows where we're going.

* * *

Entering the restaurant I'm surprised that Barry already has a reservation which means he planned this but I don't know why. Deciding it's best not to ask I follow behind him as we're led to our table towards the back of the restaurant which is almost full which isn't a surprise due to the fact it is a Friday night. Handing our coats to the waiter one we arrive at our table, the waiter pulls my chair out for me as I sit down opposite Barry.

"What can I get you to drink?" the waiter asked once we are both seated.

"Would you like red or white?" Barry asks looking at me.

"Red please" I smiled at the waiter.

"A bottle of your house red please" with a nod the waiter excuses himself to get our wine order. "I hope you're hungry" Barry smiled picking up his menu. I hadn't noticed until he asked but I am hungry and the grumble from my stomach just confirms it.

"Starving" I smiled picking my own menu up giving it a quick glance.

"I'm glad everyone else was busy as I planned this just for us but knew that if I didn't invite them they would get all bitchy about it" surprised by his words I looked over the top of my menu, only to see Barry with him eyes still fixed on the menu. Why did he plan this just for us and is this something more than what I think is it. Surely it's just friends having dinner but why would he plan it just for us?

"What do you mean, just for us?" I asked knowing it will drive me crazy if I didn't ask.

"Because I wanted to say thank you too you" finally looking up from his menu our eyes connected across the table.

"Thank you what for?" I asked confused as to why he was thanking me.

"For all your help with Maddison over the past two weeks, I couldn't have done any of this without you. So when Joe said he was having Maddison for the night I decided I would surprise you with dinner to say thank you. I would be lost without out." I find myself smiling at his words but I was only doing what any friend would do plus I'm used to having Maddison around now and I don't think I could do a day without seeing her.

"You don't need to thank me, I'm only doing what any friend would do" I try to brush it away, it's not as if I'm only doing it for a thank you.

"Not all friend would do that, I mean Iris just sees her as an excuse to go shopping as she can buy herself stuff and claim she only went for Maddison which don't get me wrong I love Iris like a sister but she's never offered to help with Maddison and Cisco is just as useless as me. You've done more for us than anyone else and I wanted to show you that I appreciate it." Taking hold of my hand on the table I feel him give it a small squeeze.

"I'll always be there for you both if you need me, I don't need a thank you for anything, and I've sort of become very fond of that daughter of yours. She's the cutest baby I've ever seen" I lightly squeeze his hand back. "So your excuse of being bored a home alone was a lie?" I ask changing the subject.

"Not completely" Barry lets go of my hand as the waiter returns with our wine after a small taste he pours a small amount into each of our glasses before placing the rest of the bottle in the middle of the table.

Asking for our order, Barry chose the steak while I went for a lamb fillet with potatoes and vegetables, licking my lips I can almost taste it on my lips without our order written down the waiter excuses himself again, note pad in hand leaving us alone once again.

"What do you mean not completely?" I asked jumping straight back into our previous conversation with a small sip of my wine.

"I was bored but it was also too quiet, I'm used to having Maddison around as well as you but with her gone the apartment is just too quiet. Even when we're alone and she's sleeping I can still hear her breathing and for the first time in two weeks it's gone and the apartment is just silent. I'm used to sitting there and listening to her breathing because if I know she is breathing then I know she is ok"

"I guess it's true what they say, the first time you are away from your child is the hardest but you're becoming a wonderful father to her. You still have things to learn but what you already have is enough for now. You will screw thing up at times but all parents do. You had all this dumped on you but you chose to take on the responsibility whereas most men would have given up right away and given up on their child and as I've already said whenever you or Maddie need me I'll be there because I'm going nowhere"

"I've already text Joe five times to check up on her" Barry admitted a shy smile on his face which I couldn't help but find adorable.

"That just shows you're a parent, you're going to worry but Joe can handle it. He raised both Iris and you plus he would call if something is wrong. Just relax, he's doing this so you can have some time to relax and do what you want to enjoy it because you might not get many of these but if you ever need a babysitter you know where I am" I smiled as I'm always more than happy to baby sit my little miss Allen and any time I get with her brightens my day.

"That's enough about my parenting skills for now, so what's new with you?" Barry asked changing the subject again and the truth is not much is happening in my own personal life at the moment.

"I received an email from Ronnie today" as soon as the words left my mouth I wanted to slap myself because Barry really doesn't care about what Ronnie is up too, we've seen him once since he left and that was almost four months ago when he came back to S.T.A.R Labs for a check-up with the professor.

"Anything interesting?" he replied taking me by surprise again that he actually cared. One thing is for sure Barry Allen is full of surprises tonight.

"Nothing much he just emailed to see how I doing and he mentioned that he's moved in with his new girlfriend. I guess they're serious" I shrugged taking a large sip of wine.

"And how does that make you feel?" Barry asked picking up his own wine glass.

Making a slow circular motion with my glass I watched as the red liquid inside rotated inside the glass. "Fine I guess, I mean it's not like one of us dumped the other. We both decided it wouldn't work and decided to be friends and I'm happy for him, if he's found someone to make him happy then so be it" I shrugged, my eyes locked on the red liquid inside my glass.

"Cait" Barry spoke making my glaze flick up to look at him. "It's ok to be upset about it" he grabbed my free hand once again that was resting on top of the table. "You don't have to put on a brave face, you was both going to get married and knowing he's moved on and found someone else must hurt and I understand that but there's another man out there who is perfect for you and you will find him one day. You're happily ever after is just around the corner" a small smile tugged at the edge of my lips as I allowed myself to think about his words.

I'm happy that Ronnie has found someone he's serious about but our separation still feels as if it was yesterday and knowing he's already moved on upsets me a little but I would never admit that to Ronnie or anyone else. Ever since I thought he had died in the accelerator explosion I've learnt how to hide my feels from everyone and for now I will continue to do that until I no longer have to but till that day come my mask will be permanently fixed on my face…

* * *

 **OK this chapter was a lot longer than I thought it would be so I've spilt it up onto the parts so this isn't the end… more to come.**

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

 **Once again my Snowbarry heart is set free.**

 **5+ reviews for the second half**

 **Any questions ask away and I'll answer on the next half.**

 **Also any major mistakes I've missed let me know and I will correct them**

 **All feedback welcome.**


	12. Chapter 11

**Reviewer**

 **Raquel** – No a date exactly just Barry saying thank you, her happily ever after might be Barry but we'll have to wait and see. I will say happy birthday now but I will try my best to post a new chapter on that day but in case I can't I'm saying it now, almost to your grandma. Thank you for reviewing once again.

 **I Prefer Boba** – I've made a mental note, you'll now be known as Boba. A lot have said it was a date but it was a thank you dinner. (Maybe) we'll all have to wait and see if it turns into anything more as for Patty I don't plan on doing as Eddie is still alive so no need for her to be a part of the story but I might give her a little cameo at some point as another officer or something it's an idea in the bank for the future. Thanks for the review.

 **Clashofthelegends** – my Snowbarry heart will always run wild and free, it can't be tamed. In coming chapters there will be chapters when other interact with Maddison it's all in the bank for future chapters as for now I wanted to concentrate on Barry's relationship with her and also Caitlin's as she's helping him transform into a father (I hope I'm bring that across in the story) but I haven't forgotten about everyone else in the story. I have a chapter planned where everyone is together that's a couple of chapters away as for rereading, I don't check my writing before I post but because I've written it I know what I'm trying to say so I miss them but I try my hardest to correct everything but some I miss. Thank you for reviewing I hope I've addressed everything you've mentioned.

 **Guest** – plenty of Maddison and Snowbarry to come thank you for reviewing.

 **Misspsycho24** – it was a random idea and I ran with it thank you for reviewing.

 **Guest** – My Snowbarry heart can't be tamed it will always run free thanks for reviewing.

 **Fgfgmyfgtr** – in the time jump I have planned I have a chapter in mind for Maddison's powers. You'll have to wait for it. Thanks for reviewing.

 **Snowb4rry01** – I do like writing the Snowbarry moments with Maddie but I thought they also need time alone and from that this chapter was born. Thank you for reviewing.

* * *

"Barry that food was amazing but I wish you would have let me pay half" Caitlin looked over her shoulder at me as we exited the restaurant. Buttoning my jacket up as I followed her through the door I felt the cold night breeze and wished I'd worn a coat instead as it's clear from the weather that winter is coming.

"I told you it was my treat to say thank you, how can I take you out to say thank you and then let you pay half?" I asked standing next to her on the sidewalk.

"Whatever but if we do this again then I'm paying, you have a daughter to pay for now" she smiled up at me, the full smile which shows her pearly white teeth. The smile I love seeing.

"It's still early, do you want to take a walk with me or something?" I asked checking my watch to see what the time is.

"Sure" Caitlin replied holding my arm out to her as she linked her with mine.

Walking in time with each other at a leisurely pace, Silence surrounded us and I don't know if it's because we're just enjoying each other's company or if we have nothing to say to each other, recently every time we've been together Maddison has been with us so our topic of conversation is normally her but with her not here and the idea of tonight is to forget Maddison and enjoy myself, Joe's words not mine. Heading towards the park I allowed my mind to wonder to Madison. I know she's only been in my life for two weeks but I couldn't imagine going back to a time before she came into my life, looking back now it's almost as if my life didn't mean anything until she arrived, yes I have my powers and everyone calls me a hero but I'm not a hero I'm just a man who got struck my lightening and going back to a life with Maddison is unthinkable. She's my reason to come home again and I didn't know someone so small could mean so much to me in such little time.

"What you thinking about?" Caitlin brought me back into the real world.

"Maddison and how much she's changed my life" I smiled down at her,

"Babies normally do that to people" she laughed her free arm taking hold of my forearm which is linked to hers.

"I don't mean like that, just how much she means to me in just the small time I've had her, I don't know what I'd do if I ever lost her"

"Barry you're an amazing father to her and you'll never lose her, she'll always be your baby girl plus if anyone wants to harm her they'll have to get through me first" I don't know if Caitlin knows this but she is the whole reason I can do this, she thinks she's only doing the small things but they all add up. I've learnt so much from her that I didn't know and if it wasn't for her I think I would have had a break down by now.

"Enough about me what's next for you?" I asked changing the subject because once again it's turned to Maddison, how can I do what Joe says and forget about Maddison for one night when she's all we can talk about?

"What do you mean?" she asked looking up at me with a confused look on her face.

"Well Ronnie has clearly moved on and you said yourself those feeling you had for him are not there anymore so what's next in your life?"

"I don't know" she replied with a sigh. I know it's a hard subject for her but she deserves someone who can see how amazing she really is, how smart she is and someone who brings out the best in her and whoever that person is they're going to be very lucky to have her. "I've not really thought about it, I think I'm just keeping myself busy as to not think about it but I know at some point I do and will move on but at the moment I'm just happy being single and carefree, well as carefree as I can be"

"You're Mr Right is out there somewhere and you'll find him when the time is right" I smiled knowing someone out there is going to fall head over heels in love with her.

"As is yours, well Mrs Right not Mr unless you're into that sort of thing which is cool but I'm sounding like Felicity now" Caitlin ran away with herself making me laugh aloud for some unknown reason.

"I get it but who's going to want a science nerd with a baby?" I asked because looking at it who is going to want to date me with so much baggage and I'm talking about Maddison because she will never be baggage to me but I have a dead mother, a father in prison and a superpower I can't tell anyone about. How can I date when I might have to leave at any second? To say life is complicated would be true.

"Hello have you ever met me? a dead fiancé who turned out not only is he alive but he can burst into flame, I keep your secret and everything else going. You're a catch compared to me and anyone would be lucky to have you. Just because Iris doesn't that doesn't mean no one else does. It's her lose at the end of the day" Caitlin unlinked her arm with me standing in front of me her hands resting on my forearms.

"so what you're saying is we're both screwed, how about is neither of us finds anyone by the time we're forty we'll just marry each other?" I suggested making us both laugh.

"Deal" she nodded, "What's next for you?" taking my arm once again we started walking towards the exit of the park.

"I'm thinking hot chocolate from Jitters" I nodded agreeing with myself, it's freezing outside and hot chocolate sounds good at this moment in time.

"I agree with the hot chocolate idea and I'm paying for them so don't argue but I mean what's next in your life?" I wanted to argue with her because tonight is supposed to be me buying her things as a thank you but I know arguing with Dr Caitlin Snow is like trying to run on water. I know I did it but I mean someone without super speed running on water. It's impossible

"I'm looking at new apartments so I have more room for Maddison but I'm also looking at houses. I'm thinking of doing the grown up thing and buying a house so that I have foundations for Maddison to grown up. Some place she can always call home" I explained unsure if to rent again or buy and if I should listen to anyone it would be Caitlin and Joe, speaking of Joe I'll ask him what he thinks of the idea when I pick Maddison up in the morning.

"It's your life; do whatever you think is the right thing to do but buying a house is a great foundation but a lot of responsibility"

"What more responsibility than raising a child?" I asked wondering if she had forgotten about my daughter if another life isn't responsibly then I don't know what is.

"Point taken also with a house you get a yard she can run around in, when she's old and when I say run. I mean at normal human speed" rolling my eyes we exited the park and headed towards Jitters to get our hot chocolate.

Falling back into silence as we walking I promised myself that for the rest of the evening Maddison isn't going to be the topic we talk about, I'm going to be carefree. With no Meta's running around the city I've decided I'm going to make the most out of the calm while I can.

* * *

I know it's not great but I needed to spilt the last chapter into two die to how long it was but after rereading this half I cut a lot out as it wasn't necessary to the story.

I hope you enjoyed.

Anything you want to know when ask away.

5+ reviews for the next chapter.

Thank you for reading.


	13. Chapter 12

**Sorry for taking so long to update, I didn't realise it had been so long...**

 **Reviewer**

 **Raquel** – Happy Birthday to you... I don't know how the 40 thing came into it, it popped into my head and I thought why not, it wasn't what I had in mind for that chapter. I hope you have a great birthday and thank you for reviewing once again.

 **Boba** – who doesn't love a comfortable silence, much better than an awkward one? Thank for reviewing and enjoy the next chapter.

 **Guest** – thank you for reviewing, I don't know who you are but it makes me happy to read that people are enjoying my crazy imagination.

 **Fgfgmyfgtr** – I'm not 100% sure as I've never seen them but I don't think super powers has a section on adoption papers but I could be wrong. Barry loving his child had to happen he has such a great and kind heart that it was bound to happen quickly and I hope I got that point across. Thank you for reviewing.

 **BrokenGirl127** – thank you for the review and I hope you enjoy the next part of the story.

* * *

Sitting alone in the cortex I've never been as bored in my life, Cisco wanted to go out for a while, I didn't ask why because he would have told me if he wanted me to know but he did asked me to watch the monitors for anything Meta activity and having no excuse not to I'm now sat here twiddling my thumbs wondering what everyone else could be up to at this point. Barry is back at work as the CCPD so Maddison will be in day care, Iris is no doubt at picture news or out following up a story, Eddie and Joe no doubt with Barry and I'm stuck here bored as Dr Wells is still on vacation with Dr Morgan, having received an email from Dr Wells telling me that they have extended their vacation for another week.

Sitting on the hard metal stool by the control panel starting at screens that are doing nothing and I mean nothing. I could be wrong but they've either frozen or something because some sort of crime has to be happening in this town, when isn't there crime in this town? Picking up my pen I begin tapping it on the chrome desk wishing for something to happen – anything to happen, just too dull the boredom I am feeling. All I want is someone to rob a bank or hijack a car - Is it really too much to ask for?

A ping sounded from the computers made me jump into action onto the see it was the security system telling me someone else had entered the building, sagging in disappointment knowing it's either Cisco and he's back earlier than he said he would be or Barry is bored sat in his lab and he's come to train on the treadmill or something whoever it was, I now had someone to talk to instead of still her staring at computer screens that didn't want to do anything.

"Caitlin is anyone else here?" Joe made me jump as he entered the cortex as he wasn't on my list of people I expected to enter the lab.

"Barry isn't here, I think he's in his lab" I replied guessing he was here to find Barry.

"I know I just left him, it's you I want to talk to" Joe pulled a chair up and sat down beside me.

I looked at the man sat next to me and wondered what he wanted to talk to me about, if it was about a criminal in the city he would ask Barry or even Cisco I'm the last person he would talk to. I'm just the doctor.

"Me?" I asked knowing I was never going to guess what he wanted to talk to me about.

"Yes, I want to talk to you about Barry" he replied making me even more confused, if he wanted to know about Barry's health then I couldn't tell him because of patient confidentiality. The only way I could talk to him is if I have Barry's permission and if I did then Barry would just tell him himself meaning I wouldn't have to tell him which has just confused me even more. "Well Barry and Maddison"

"What do you mean Barry and Maddison?" I asked wondering where I came into it, I didn't know anything about them that he didn't know apart from maybe how Maddison came into the world but that isn't a conversation I wanted to have with Joe.

"It more a request that a talk"

"What do you mean a request, what request?" I asked feeling as if we're getting nowhere.

"Or a suggestion, whatever you want to think of it"

"Detective West I'm sorry but I have no idea what you are talking about" I placed my hand onto my knee wondering if he was going to get to the point or if we're going to sit here dancing around whatever it is he wants to say, ask, request or suggest.

"First off I wanted to talk to you without Barry present and you can't tell him I've spoken to you about this because I don't think he'll ever forgive me" he spoke making me feel even more uneasy about whatever he wanted from me and I must admit I don't like the idea of lying to Barry for whatever reason Joe has. " I don't want you to take this the wrong way because I'll be the first one to thank you for everything you're doing for both Barry and Maddison but next time he calls you in a panic because of Maddison, can you please ignore the call or tell him you're busy"

"So what you're saying is can I back off and leave them to it?" I asked feeling a little hurt already if that is what he is suggesting because I'm only trying to help a friend when he needs me.

"In some way that is what I'm trying to say" Joe replied the smile present on his face as if that was going to soften the blow, which it wasn't.

"But why, I'm only trying to help him. I didn't know I was getting in the way" looking down at my fingers as I started to play with them. Was this coming from Barry or Joe? Did Barry think I was taking over and controlling what he did with Maddison because if so that was never my intention, I just wanted to help him – help them both?

"You're not getting in the way; please don't think that is what I'm saying. I know it's all coming out wrong. Would it help if I explained why I want you to take a step back?" Joe asked and all I could do was nod as a reply.

I know I was being selfish by spending so much time with Barry and Maddison just to help me ignore that fact that Ronnie has already moved on and found someone else but I was also just trying to help Barry with Maddison. Maybe I was just being controlling and I didn't realise it.

"Every time Maddison cries and Barry can't get her to settle he calls you and you race over there as if you're the flash" Joe started a small chuckle escaping him which I couldn't help but smile at. "All I'm asking is next time he calls, let it go to voice mail or answer and tell him you're busy because if you race over there every time Barry calls then he's never going to learn how to be a father properly, as I said I've grateful for everything you have done for him and Maddison, When I was alone with Iris and then Barry I wish I has someone like you around. You have such a kind heart and you want to hep but please just let him do it himself" Joe explained which made me feel a little better.

He didn't want me to back off because I was spending all my free time with Barry and Maddison he wanted me to back off so Barry can learn to deal with everything himself.

"I think I can do that" I nodded in agreement, it would be nice to sleep through the night without Barry calling at some point because Maddison will not stop crying or because he can't find something in his apartment that she needs so maybe ignoring his calls or telling him I can't is a good thing to do.

"I believe more than anyone that Barry can do this alone, given he needs a little guidance but when he needs to do it alone because no one else is around to do it. He will learn and he will be all the better for doing so. I know he better than anyone, I raised the boy I should and he's doubting himself, every that little girl cries he thinks he can't do this because she will not settle right away and he calls you because he knows you will race over there but take that option away and he will have to do it himself and he will see that he can do it alone and that doubt he has at the back of him mind will disappear"

Looking up from my hands with a smile graced my face because I also believe that Barry can raise Maddison alone, if he can save everyone in this city in one night then he can raise a little girl for a life time and I know I will always be there to help him but listening to Joe I know he's right and now I need to step back and let Barry do it himself because there will come a point in the future when I can't go there because I will have someone in my life and hopefully my own family one day and I can't run to him when he calls.

"I believe he can do it too and I'll take a step back because I want Barry to believe he can do it too. I thought by being by his side he will see he can do it but you've made me see that my way isn't working so it's time to try things your way" I smiled because nothing would make me happier than Barry feeling confident within himself to know he can raise a child alone, a lot of men do it and he can as well.

"Thank you but please don't tell him about this conversation" Joe stood up from his chair no doubt to head back to the CCPD.

"What conversation?" I asked standing up. "Just one last thing" I said stopping Joe from leaving.

"Yes?" He asked his eyes narrowing at me.

"If anything happens to Barry or that little girl I will hunt you down, I don't care if you're the one with the gun. I'm willing to do this your way but if anything happens to them then it's all on you" I warned, I didn't care if Joe carried a gun on his hip. That little girl means the world to me in such a short time so if anything happens to her because I can't be there as I've agreed to go along with Joe's plan then I don't think I will ever forgive him or myself for agreeing to do this.

"Believe me, if anything does happen to them I will personally take my gun and shoot myself with it. They're my family Caitlin and I'll do whatever it takes to protect my family. You and Cisco included" with a nod of his head Joe exited the cortex leaving me alone once again.

Luckily I believe every word Joe said because family means everything to him and anyone who knows him will say the same. I would put his life on the line to protect his family.

* * *

 **And there we have it?**

 **What do you think?**

 **I decided to have a chapter where Barry and Maddison aren't involved for once but Snowbarry moment will return I can 100% guarantee that.**

 **5+ reviews for the next chapter.**

 **I have tried to correct any mistakes but I know they'll still be some in there. If so then I am sorry but I tried to get them all.**


	14. Chapter 13

**Reviewer**

 **Raquel** – you are more than welcome anything to make a reader happy. Caitlin acting like a mama bear is what I was going for after all the time she has spent with them it made sense for her to be protective of Maddison. Thank you for reviewing once again.

 **Boba** – I'm sorry for confusing you, I thought I explained why he wanted her to take a step back not because he didn't want her around but he wanted Barry to grow up and see he can do this as he's still doubting himself at the moment. I hope that's clearer. Thank you for reviewing.

 **Guest** – yes I miss marked it. This chapter isn't Snowbarry, I said Snowbarry moments will return, well I hope I did because that is what I wanted to say so sorry for any confusion. It always makes me very happy to read that people are enjoying this story and I hope you continue to enjoy what I write. Thanks for the review.

 **Fgfgmyfgtr** – Indeed it is time for Barry to grow up but the question is can he handle the pressure alone? Thanks for the review.

 **AReiss215** – the idea popped into my head and I thought why not have her threaten a cop she's already shouted at prison security why not threaten a cop who carries a gun. Thank you for the review.

 **Lolly** – welcome to my crazy imagination, to be fair the idea of having Barry find a baby on his doorstep popped into my head and I ran with it, who knows what will happen next, I plan chapters and something else ends up happening so I'm just going along with the plot with the rest of you. Thank for reviewing.

 **Snowb4rry01** – as am I, I have a plan in my head but my plans never make it into the story as something else pops into my head and that's what ends up happening. Thank you for reviewing.

 **Topsyturvy10** – would you really trust Cisco with your child? Yes he's fun to be around but also a little unreliable at times but I have a time jump planned so all will work out in the end. Thank you for reviewing.

* * *

Three days, three whole days without Caitlin around and I don't know what to do, yes I'm coping with Maddison – just.

She's woken in the night but after having a bottle and a diaper change she's gone right back to sleep until now when I've gone to put her to bed for the night. Glancing at the clock I notice it's only seven – thirty so Caitlin shouldn't be busy. Holding Maddison in one arm I pulled my phone out of my back pocket and quickly found Caitlin's number and hit call. For Maddison to be screaming like this means something must to wrong with her and see needs a doctor. Not just any doctor, my doctor – she needs Caitlin.

"Barry what's wrong?" Caitlin asked answering on the third ring. I felt myself relax at the sound of her voice.

Ever other night I called her for the past three nights her phone had been turned off which I found weird as she never has her phone turned off, not since the day I met her at S.T.A.R Labs she's had her phone off and then all of a sudden her phone is switched off. Apart of my wanted to run over to her apartment to make sure she was ok but then I remembered Maddison and how Caitlin said I shouldn't use my super speed with her yet. She has super speed like me but we don't know how hers works yet or what damage I can do to her by running around at full speed so I don't run with her.

"Maddison will not stop crying, can you come over?" I know my voice sounded like I was begging her and I was begging so I don't care that she knows that.

"Barry I can't, I'm busy" she replied her voice drifting off at the ends.

"What do you mean you're busy, you're never busy" I shot back noticing my mistake right away. I wanted her help and I pretty much told her I thought she didn't have a life. Nice move even if I say so myself.

"Barry I can't come over, I'm getting ready to go out. I have a date tonight" she informed me taking me by surprise, normally she would have told me about any dates she had just like I tell her but she didn't and I must admit it hurt a little.

"You have a date?" I asked just to make sure I heard her correctly.

"Yes Barry is it so hard for you to believe I have a date. Now what is wrong with Maddison?" she shot back changing the subject.

"I don't know, she just will not stop crying" I replied knowing I could be over reacting but she only ever cries like this when something is wrong.

"Have you just given her a bottle?" she asked with a sigh.

"Yes and I winded her. I will not make that mistake again" I replied proud of myself for remember everything I had to do when it came to feeding her, Everything from checking the temperature of the bottle of my wrist all the way to winding her.

"It's probably just trapped wind, in her changing bag there is a little white bottle with a black top, take it out and dip her pacifier into it and give it to her. She'll be fine. Now I have to go Barry I need to finish getting dressed" Caitlin replied before hanging up on me.

I stared at my phone for a couple of seconds at the fact she hung up on me, she never hanging up on me or anyone else. I don't know what has gotten into her but for the last three days she's been very odd especially when I've spoken to her and I don't know why.

Have I don't something to upset her?

Thinking back over the past three days I can't think of anything I could have done wrong, with a sigh I slid my phone back into my pocket and grabbed Maddison's change back before sitting down on the sofa to find the bottle Caitlin told me about. Once I found it I did as she said and sat back as Maddison sucked on her pacifier and finally settled down.

Satisfied she had settle for the night I carried her into my bedroom and paced her into her basket to sleep knowing she will be awake in the next 4-5 hours for another feed. She defiantly gets her appetite from me. Covering her with her blanket I slowly exited the room, only for her to start crying again. With another sigh I sat down on the end of the bed to wait and see if she settled back down again.

Ten minutes passed and she still continued to cry. Standing back up I picked her back up and placed her onto my bed. Lying down beside her I ran my finger over her cheek when all I wanted to do was cry myself. Why did I ever think I could do this, to say I'm in it up to my neck would be the truth. I have no idea what I'm doing so why did Beth bring her to me, she would have been better going to a family that will love her and know how to look after her not a twenty five year old who doesn't have the first idea of what he's doing. Pulling my phone back out I called Caitlin again, I know she said she had a date but I need her and I need her now.

"Caitlin please I need you, I can't do this alone. I did what you said and it didn't work. She will not stop crying" I shot down the phone as she answered.

"Barry she is fine, I gave her a check-up yesterday. I have to go my dates going to be here any minute" once again she hung up on me. Dropped my phone onto the bed behind me I turned my attention back to Maddison.

"It looks like it's just me and you baby" I spoke running my index finger over her left eyebrow. "I have no idea what I'm doing but I'm trying my best. I'll always do my best with you but right now I don't know what you need or what. I really wish I did because I don't like seeing you like this as I don't know how to make it better" I spoke aloud knowing it wasn't going to help but I didn't know what else to do. I've tried everything.

Leaving Maddison on the bed, I got up and changed into some sweats before climbing back onto the bed and turning on the TV. I picked Maddison up off the mattress and lay her on my bare chest rubbing her back not knowing what else to do other than let her cry and hope she stops at some point.

Pressing my lips against the top of her head I inhaled at the feeling of her small hands moving around my torso "I love you so much baby and you deserve so much more than me but I can't let you go"

* * *

 **I know it's short but I wanted to update due to the feedback I got from the previous chapter. Next one will be longer.**

 **Let me know your thoughts.**

 **5+ reviews for the next chapter**

 **Thank you for reading.**


	15. Chapter 14

**Reviewer**

 **Raquel** – You'll be happy to know that this chapter is Caitlin's POV. I want to reply to everything you said but I would give everything away so I'm saying nothing apart from thank you for the review once again.

 **Boba** – Not going to lie, the parts between Barry and Maddison got to me a little and I wrote it but then again I can be very emotional at times. Thanks for the review.

 **Guest** – I don't know how to reply once again without giving to much away but who knows what Maddison will be like when she is older, don't forget she does have the super speed gene thank to Barry so who knows what a toddler with super speed can do. Thank you for the review.

 **Fgfgmyfgtr** – Snowbarry / Snowallen which ever you want is my ultimate OTP thanks for the review.

 **AReiss215** – I do try and update as quickly as I can but it all depends on how busy I am but if I can get 2/3 chapters posted a week then I'm happy and I hope all the readers are. I know how it feels to get into a story and then only have them update once a month and you're sat waiting like hello post a chapter already so I do my best to update as soon as I can. I think its import that he admits himself he doesn't know what he's doing but at least he's willing to try and learn. Thank you for the review.

 **Lolly** – We all know she is doing it for the right reasons but it doesn't mean it's easy for her to do. Barry is lost at the moment but the only way he's going to believe in himself is by doing it alone. Thanks for the review.

 **Snowb4rry01** – I update as soon as I can because I know how it feels to have to wait and I hate it. Once again I'm saying nothing else you'll have to read on to find out more. Thanks for the review.

 **Topsyturvy10** – when the time jump comes and Maddison is older she will be in S.T.A.R Labs a lot so little spoiler there and Cisco will be around her more so there is something to look forwards too but I'm saying nothing else. Thank you for the review.

 **Misspsycgo24** – obviously it hurt her, she has such a kind heart and she wants to help she doesn't know any other way. That is how I see her and so I thought if I was her I would keep hanging up before I had a chance to change my mind but others may see her differently. Thanks for the review.

 **Heyitsthatgurl** – hope you enjoy the next chapter. Thanks for the review.

 **Badlxnds** – I know a lot of people want Snowbarry but it's like I keep saying. I'll only make this into Snowbarry if it benefits the story, I've read a lot of fics where they put them together and I'm sat here thinking why. I don't want to do it just for it to be there. If it benefits the story and the story is heading in that direction then it will happen at some point, as for now it is friendship with my Snowbarry heart adding little teases in there. Thanks for the review.

 **Guest** – I always planned on doing a chapter where it was Barry and Maddison alone as it's not really happened yet apart from right at the beginning of the story so it had to happen. Thank you for the review.

 **Guest** – Snowbarry might happen but for now it's just friendship personally I think Barry had other priorities than love at the moment but they are spending a lot of time together and becoming a lot closer so who knows. Thanks for the review.

 **RCH9** – as I'm just getting into the story Meta's will come into it but at the moments I have no plans for time travel or anything else like that but in other ways Maddison is sort of Kid Flash she has super speed and when the time jump comes we might get to see her use it but for now nothing other than Meta's for now. Sorry if that disappoints you. Thanks you for the review.

* * *

I think I replied to everyone but if I didn't reply to you then I'm sorry, I tried to include everyone and replying to you all feels like I've written a new chapter but I know you wouldn't be happy with just that so continue down for more…

Walking into my lab at S.T.A.R Labs I jumped at the sight of Barry sat behind my desk sipping from a cup of coffee. Ignoring him I hung my coat up on the coat stand by the door and paced my purse onto the work bench beside it. Why he was here I didn't know, yes I have been avoiding him for the last four days but what else could I do?, Joe asked me to keep my distance to allow Barry to see he can raise Maddison without my help so ignoring him and keeping my distance is the only thing I know to do because if I didn't then I would cave and be over there as quickly as I could. That little girl has complete control of my heart.

Hearing her cry last night each time Barry called pulled at my heart strings but I had to do what Joe asked so I tried my best to ignore it the best I could. I tossed and turned in bed for hours wondering if Barry had managed to calm her and if not was she ok. Maybe I should have gone over and ignored Joe but he had a point Barry needs to know he can do it himself and that the support if there if he really needed it. I couldn't be there every minute of every day as much as I would like too.

"Good Morning Dr Snow, I have coffee" he held my favourite mug out towards me. "One sugar and cream just how you like it" now I have no other option than to acknowledge him because I really needed coffee and he even knows how I like it, Cisco has worked beside me for the past four years and he has no idea how I like my coffee Barry has been here for less than eighteen months and he knows how I like my coffee.

Barry Allen is making it very difficult for me to ignore him at the moment.

"Thank you" I took the mug out of him out stretched arm and took a sip - Just as I thought prefect - the coffee not Barry.

"Judging by the bags under your eyes I'm guessing you had a late night last night" Barry propped his feet up onto my desk, crossing his ankles.

Part of me wanting to walk over to him and personally remove his feet from my desk but after the night I had I didn't have the energy to do so. If I did then I would have gotten rid of him by now and I would be doing something more productive with my time than stood around drinking coffee and gossiping about what I did and didn't do last night.

"What do you mean?" I asked taking another sip of my coffee, not going to lie this is some good coffee and just what I needed.

"Your mysterious date last night" Barry wiggled his eye brow at me.

"What are you talking about?" I asked deciding to sit down on the chair opposite my desk as Barry had decided to make himself at home in mine giving me no other option.

"Your date, the reason you couldn't come over last night?" Barry questioned the small line showing between his eyebrows showing he was just as confused as me.

"Oh yes, complete waste of time. He was completely boring and trying to keep a conversation going with him was impossible" I sighed knowing if I was going to lie then I needed to keep track of them. My night was spent worrying about both Barry and Maddison and debating on if I should call to check on them or not and when I finally decided to go to bed I spent hours tossing and turning unable to sleep with worry.

"I'm sorry to hear that, what was his name and where did you meet him?" Barry asked and I didn't know if he was interested or just trying to catch me out. Now is definitely the time to practice my lying skills.

"He was called Jack and I met him at that conference I went to last week" thank you quick thinking and Titanic. It wasn't a complete lie, I did go to a conference last week and I did have a date with Jack and Rose last night as I spent half of it watching half of the movie. "He was in town visiting Mercury Labs yesterday and we planned to meet up last night, it will not be happening again"

"Jack and Caitlin, Caitlin and Jack, good job it didn't work out. I don't like the sound of it" Barry shoot his head at the idea and I wasn't sure if he was talking to me or just out loud either way I rolled my eyes at him.

"Barry don't you have something better to be doing at 9:15 in the morning?" I asked wanting him to leave before I blurted out the truth to him. I promised Joe I wouldn't say anything and with Barry being here it's making it really hard for me to do so.

"Can't think of anything" He slid his phone out of his pocket and flashed me a smile.

"How about your job because I know I need to do mine?" I asked knowing Captain Singh isn't Barry's biggest fan and showing up late isn't going to impress him. What was I talking about when is Barry Allen ever on time for anything. The idea almost made me want to loud out loud.

Glancing up from his phone, he took a small sip of his coffee before replying "I'm good, I'm not on shift until midday"

"So why are you here?" I asked unsure as to why he is actually here and not with his daughter. The one he is supposed to be learning how to look after all by himself and yet here he is in my lab first thing in the morning with his overly happy Barry personality.

"Well after Maddie finally settled last night which was around three this morning she then decided to wake me again at seven and then I took her to the child minders and came here to see my favourite doctor" he explained making me narrow my eyes at him, now I know he's defiantly after something which explains why he's here and not in bed.

"And what do you want from me?" I asked knowing he's going to ask for something so I might as well just jump straight to it.

"Well as you're asking so nicely, I'm on shift until ten and I was wondering if you could pick Maddie up from the child minders and have her until I get off shift. Normally the child minder would have her until ten but she can't tonight because it's some relative's birthday and she can only have her until six and she only thought to tell me this morning when I dropped her off" I could tell by the tone of his voice he was desperate, he probably could of asked Iris but she doesn't know Maddison like I do and no doubt Joe is working the same shift as Barry as they always have near enough the same shifts meaning he really is stuck for someone to look after Maddison.

"I'm never taking coffee off you again, even if it is good coffee" I placed the empty mug down onto the desk in front of me. "Barry Allen you're very lucky that I'm extremely fond of that little girl but you owe me big time, I'll do it this once" I pointed my finger at him as a warning but we both know it's not the only time I will do it, I will always do it if he needs me too.

"I don't know what I would do without you" Barry jumped up from my chair and run like a normal person around my desk. "You're the best" Barry wrapped his arms around me from behind and kissed my cheek before making his way towards the door. "Now if you'll excuse me I'm going to go lie down in the medical bay" stretching his arms, he flashed me another of his Barry Allen smiles.

With I sigh I stood up and made my way around to the other side of the desk and sat down in my chair where Barry had previously been sat and turned my computer on, I hated myself for agreeing to look after Maddison but it wasn't Barry's fault his baby sitter couldn't look after Maddison and it would only be a one off right? I mean how many birthdays can one relative have? And it isn't Barry's fault his baby sitter decided to only tell him this morning or else he would have changed his shift so I had to help him out and Joe did only mention about going over there when Barry calls in a panic because he can't get Maddison to settle or he's panicking because she sneezed or coughed so really I'm not doing anything wrong and I have missed her, she's become a large part of my life and I want to spend time with her.

* * *

"Barry wake up you're going to be late for work" I lightly shook him awake. To be fair half the reason he was going to be late for work is because I'd been stood here almost twenty minutes watching him sleep but in a non-creepy stalker way, the only other time I have seen him look this peaceful was when he was in a coma, his face looked completely relaxed, his chest rising and falling slowly as the pain white t-shirt he work clung to his chest and abs and long lashes lay against his cheeks. Part of me didn't want to wake him but he couldn't afford to lose his job at the crime lab not now he had a daughter to support I couldn't do that to him.

"What?" Barry shot up, only to roll off the bed onto the floor.

"Barry are you ok?" I asked leaning over the bed to look at him just to make sure he is still in one piece.

"I heal fast remember" he smiled standing up; I noticed his eyes look me over from my head to my waist from the opposite side of the bed.

"You look different" he continued to study me. "I mean you look different from earlier" he scratching the back of his neck making me laugh a little.

"It's called being more awake, now you better get going or else you're going to be late" I reminded him motioning towards the door with my head.

"Work right. Thanks again for agree to collect Maddie for me" he smiled grabbing his jacket from the stool next to the bed.

"My pleasure, now go before you're late, I grabbed you a sandwich earlier and hot coffee to go" I held them out towards him knowing he's going to need the coffee to wake up and the sandwich because he's Barry and he's always hungry.

"Did I mention you're the best" he took both from me.

"Once or twice now go" I know I'm begging to sound like a nagging mother making sure her child isn't late for school or worse a nagging wife. I don't know which is worse to be honest.

"I'm gone but one last thing, I have a break at six- thirty want to meet in Jitter so I can see Maddie as she'll be in bed when I get home. Cakes on me" he smiled and who was I to say no.

Nodded my head yes, I motioned towards the door with my head once again. With a quick hug from behind from Barry he was gone in a puff of air which one messed my hair up.

The only down side to Barry's powers is the ability to mess my hair up.

Why I spend time doing my hair in the morning I don't know.

* * *

 **Not going to lie, I'm not 100% happy with this chapter but a little fun between the two never hurt.**

 **Caitlin and Maddison are going to be reunited and I couldn't help myself but to put playful Barry in here and nagging Caitlin.**

 **What did you think to this chapter?**

 **Any questions ask away.**

 **Once again can I say that I am blown away by the reviews I got to the last chapter which only made me want to update**

 **5+ reviews for the next chapter**

 **Thank you for reading.**


	16. Chapter 15

**Reviewer, thank you all and find yourself below and read my response to you!**

 **Raquel** – I hadn't realised I had updated so much so yeah go me (hi fives myself) to be fair I'm a little shocked at the amount of reviews I'm receiving for this story when I started writing it I expected like one review and no readers so I thought I'll just write and see what happens and with each chapter I post I get more and more reviews and I'm sat here in shock reading them all but they all make me smile because I get to reply to them all even if it is just to say thank you for reading and reviewing. Barry jealous he total is (I think so) and she's his doctor she can watch him sleep if she wants to. Nagging wife = my dream. Thank you for your continued support.

 **Boba** – I like to describe the previous chapter as a pick and mix to be honest and always a hint of Snowbarry, my gift not only to readers but to myself, I had to bring them back together how can I keep them apart it's just not right. Thank you for the review.

 **Guest** – Your wish is my command, Enjoy and thank you for reviewing.

 **Fgfgmyfgtr** – pros of fake boyfriend he dies in the end so he will disappear all on his own and I totally forgot about the 3D version until you mentioned it. Thank you for the review.

 **AReiss215** – I couldn't keep them apart, I had nightmares about it. No seriously this story is taking over my life. I find myself say thinking about is all the time and making mental notes for future chapters. I probably should get out more but its Snowbarry I don't want to As for the reply I will always reply to a review even if it's just to say thank you because if you can spend time reading my mental imagination and leaving feedback the least I can do is say thank you and for everything else you mentioned as I mentioned above I need to get out more but I'm addicted to writing and my keyboard.

 **Lolly** – I love playful Barry and he will be coming out more and nagging Cait it's a match made in heaven to me. Talented I don't think so just crazy and addicted to my keyboard and I needed somewhere to write all my thoughts down and I should thank everyone who reads this for spending time doing so. I will always update when I can and if I can't then I will tell you as I hate it when I start reading a fic that updates often then it becomes popular and they take like a month to update I mean ok they have a life but they managed to update quick enough before. Sorry ranting now. I'll stop but the response I'm getting to this fic is unbelievable and I'm shocked and I mean totally shocked. Thank you for your continued support I see your name on every chapter.

 **George** – Nice idea but a little extreme on the punishment I don't know if Barry will find out about Joe and Caitlin's talk only time will tell.

 **Guest** – Cait and Maddie coming your way.

 **Gonewiththerain09** – time jump on the way so Maddie talking, walking (Maybe super speed) all to come.

 **Lina** – I like to think of it as my pick and mix chapter, I hope you enjoy the next chapter.

 **Guest** – Child minder/Baby sitter both the same thing I have no idea why I wrote child minder as I always say baby sitter myself as for episode call it whatever you want to because I know what you mean.

* * *

Glancing in my rear view mirror at Maddison's car seat, I can't see her as she's facing away from me but I find myself doing it just to make sure she is still there and I don't know why. This isn't the first time Barry has trusted me alone with her so why am I so terrified something is going to happen to her? I just don't get it. I can't lie the second I picked her up I found myself smiling the second the babysitter handed her to me, I knew I missed her but I never realised how much I had missed her until I held her again and her little and tangled themselves in my hair, something she's done since the second I met her. Everything about her just warms my heart.

Pulling into the parking lot beside Jitters I found a spot, looking at the clock on my dash it was a little after six thirty and I didn't know if Barry was here yet or not, if he was he wouldn't be mad that we're a little late. I grabbed my purse and got out of the car and unclipped Maddison from her car seat knowing Barry will want to hold her so it will be easier to carry her inside instead of carrying her and her car seat inside. Balancing her on my hip I grabbed her changing bag and locked the car behind us.

"Let's go see your daddy" I cooed heading towards the entrance, my eyes focused on Maddison her head moving to look up at me at the sound of the word daddy. It's very safe to say she is going to be a daddy's girl and I already know she has Barry wrapped around her little finger without even trying. She even has me wrapped around her little finger because there isn't anything I wouldn't do for her.

Using my back to push the door open I spun around and searched the space for Barry, if he was even here yet but he did say his break was at six thirty and it's a minute walk here so he should be here, even for Barry Allen he can't be late for this with that thought I spotted him sat towards the back his case of equipment beside him. "There's your daddy" I whispered to Maddison as I made my way towards Barry noticing he already ordered for the both of us.

"Here are my favourite doctor and my little princess" Barry spoke standing up as we approached the table. He took Maddison from me and pressed his lips against her cheek before sitting down with her on his knee. Placing my purse and Maddie's changing bag onto the floor I sat down opposite them and watched as Barry whispered something to Maddie making her smile.

Defiantly a daddy's girl the voice in my head said.

"I got you a carrot cake and hot chocolate with cream on top" Barry turned his attention to me. I looked at the table and I must admit the cake looked but not as good as the hot chocolate. "I remember you saying you're no longer drinking caffeine after five" I nodded surprised he remembered.

"Thank you, how much do I owe you?" I asked hating that he is always buying me things and I never get a chance to repay him.

"It's on me and before you argue, how about we call it babysitting fee" Barry picked his folk up and dug into his cheesecake.

"If we carry on like this then I better join a gym" I joked following his actions and picking my own folk up and tucking into my carrot cake.

"You're perfect" Barry replied and I felt my cheek automatically heat up due to the rush of blood to them. I cleared my throat and took another bite of my carrot cake.

I don't know what he means by that comment but I'm guessing it was just a compliment and he's saying that I'm the perfect weight and I don't need to join a gym but I refuse to read or think too much into it because I will only drive myself crazy by doing so. It was just a simple compliment and nothing else so I can forget all about it and move on for all I know he's talking to Maddison again and he never even heard what I said now I gone and done the one thing I said I wouldn't do so I need to stop and I need to stop now.

Clearing my throat again and taking a small cautious sip of my drink, making sure I didn't get any cream around my mouth I looked up at Barry and Maddison again. "So how are thing going at night now?" I asked curious and actually wanting to know as the last I heard Maddison was up many times in the night meaning Barry wasn't getting a lot of sleeping.

"Things are ok, apart from last night when she wouldn't settle. Every other night this week she's only woken once during the night so I think she'll sleep through soon" Barry smiled lightly bouncing Maddie on his knee.

"That's good" I nodded smiling at Maddison "Your daddy gets very grumpy when he's tired so the sooner you sleep all night the happier everyone is" I spoke in a baby voice no doubt embarrassing myself in front of everyone in a nearly crowded Jitters but I didn't care.

"I'm not that grumpy" Barry pouted pointing his folk at me.

Rolling my eyes in response and I reached over the table and lowered the folk trying my hardest not to laugh aloud. "Shut up and eat your cheesecake"

"I will and not because you told me to but because it's delicious, it's a new flavour they're trying and you should try it"

Opening my mouth to decline and to say I was happy with my carrot cake, Barry pushed his folk into my mouth filling it with the lemon and lime cheesecake a sweet surprise compared to my carrot cake. I looked across the table at Barry to see him smiling at me, "Good isn't it?" he asked already nodding as if I'd given my answer.

"It's a surprise to say the least" I swallowed and wiped the corners of my mouth with the paper napkin knowing I had cheesecake around my mouth thanks to Barry. "But I admit it's nice" I nod in agreement, I probably would have enjoy it more if it hadn't of been shoved into my mouth without warning.

Barry opened his mouth to reply only for his phone to bleep stopping him from doing so, awkwardly sliding his phone out of his pocket he looked at his text and sighed "I guess some people don't understand what being on a break means" my threw his phone down onto the table.

"Do you need to go?" I asked understand if he did have to go, he has a job to do.

"Yes but not yet, they have a new crime scene with multiple possible homicides but I'm on a break they can wait" he replied taking a large sip of his coffee as if what he just said didn't matter. Two months ago the Barry across from me would have not ignored a text like that; he wouldn't have just gone to that crime scene he would have flashed at super speed to that crime scene.

"Barry you need to go, they need you and you know yourself that you need to be there" I shot back at him angrily. I know the reason he hasn't already ran out of the door and that's Maddison but she's still going to be here when he finishes work and she will always be here until the day he dies and nothing is going to change that.

"Going now and in another ten minutes isn't going to change anything, they're dead they're not coming back and me being there isn't going to change anything" he shot back at me.

If he wasn't holding the little girl who means so much to me then I would have slapped him, and I mean slapped him hard. "Barry Allen you are one suborn bitch at times, now finish your drink, take yourself and Maddison to the car and get in because I'm taking you to that crime scene" I told him in a tone which I hope he understands not to argue with, in all the time he's known me he should know this is my do not argue with me tone because he remembers when I am and when I'm not drinking coffee and how I take my coffee so he should know my tone of voice by now and I wasn't going to argue with him. If he needs someone to babysit him as well then I will do it.

"I'll go when my break if over" he replied leaning back in his chair.

"Bartholomew Henry Allen, you will do as you are told, Captain Singh isn't your biggest fan at the moment but he was very understanding with the Maddison situation and gave you time off, the last thing you need is for him to suspend you or worse fire you, now get in the car before I drag you out of here" I gave him one last chance to walk out himself before I took Maddison from him and dragged him out of here by his ear.

I understand he doesn't want to leave Maddison again so soon but he needs to get back to work by the sound of what he's said from just a little text them he's going to have a lot of work to do.

"You're so bossy" he pouted standing up, collecting his phone from the table and heading towards the door with Maddison. I grabbed my purse, Maddison's bag and Barry's equipment case and followed behind them towards the car realising a mistake in my plan once I met Barry by the door.

"I don't know where you're parked" He said without looking at me, no doubt because he realises how childish he's being and is hopefully embarrassed at his behaviour.

"Your daddy is so suborn but then again so are all men" I said to Maddison who was looking over Barry's shoulder.

"I can here you" Barry spoke still sulking that I'm making him go back to work. All I know is when he finally gets home from work later tonight we're going to have a serious talk about this. I know he wants to spend time with his daughter but what is he going to do when a new Meta arrives in town?

"I know now get in the car baby" I opened the door so he can put Maddison into her car seat then walk around to the other side and put the bags onto the back seat before climbing into the car and starting it up while waiting for Barry to get in.

Once Barry got in beside me I turned to look at him, only to see the pout still on his face. "Where am I taking you?" I asked pressing my finger again his pouty lips; I must admit he looks kind of cute when he's pouting - wait what? No I never said that, forget I ever said that Time to move on.

"Fair side on town, I'll give you direction when we're close" he replied without looking at me.

"Also give me your keys, I'll take Maddison back to yours and get her settled for the night" I spoke pulling out of my spot and heading in the direction Barry said knowing I wasn't going to get much conversation out of him on this journey unlike all our others.

Once we reached the area of town Barry has to go I followed his instruction until we arrived at his crime scene, pulling over at the side of the road I waited for him to exit the car. "This might be a late on so I don't know what time I'll get home but I'll text you when I have an idea" Barry took his keys out of his pocket and placed it into my hand.

"Doesn't matter, take as much time as you want" I smiled knowing I can be bossy but I only want what is best for him and the last thing I want is for him to get suspended or fired for not turning up to a crime scene.

"I'm sorry for being so moody; I just hate leaving here even when I know she's in great care. Thank you again and I'll text you" leaning over Barry pressed his lips to my cheek before climbing out of the car. Opening the back door of the car he collected his equipment case before leaning further over to talk to Maddison. "You be good for Cait and I'll be home as soon as I can" with one last kiss on her forehead he climbed out of the car and headed towards his crime scene.

Exhaling loudly, I pulled away from the sidewalk and headed towards Barry's apartment to get Maddison ready for bed.

* * *

 **Yet again another chapter which didn't turn out how I planned but they never do.**

 **I hope you liked it any feedback is welcome.**

 **6+ reviews for next chapter.**

 **Thank you for reading.**


	17. Chapter 16

**Reviewer, thank you all and find yourself below and read my response to you!**

 **Raquel** – not going to lie I do love bossy Cait and it's fun to write and as usual we aim to please so I'm happy I can get you through studying.

 **Boba** – Barry always does things that drives Caitlin crazy and he always will do (I'm guessing) as for Snowbarry fluff that stuff warms my Snowbarry hearts so it has to be in there but I have noticed I have taken it up a notch with kisses and a lot more contact. Surprise to me.

 **Guest** – there are little bits of Snowbarry throughout but full on Snowbarry maybe in the cards. My lips are sealed (well fingers are locked)

 **AReiss215** – Apparently it's normal now, I hadn't noticed I'd just started adding it in there until I proof read the last couple of chapters that's my Snowbarry heart running away with itself as for seeing Barry differently it was bound to happen due to the amount of time they are spending alone together with Maddison but I think that all goes back to the kisses and touches between them she's ignoring the compliments and not reading too much into them so she is doing the same with them and letting them pass as they are just friendly. Barry is slowly adapting into fatherhood but he still needs time but his biggest tests are to come yet.

 **Lolly** – yes they are, and there might be something involving Meta's that will test them but I'm saying nothing because it will spoil what's to come.

 **Guest** – Married couple in spirt not life (unfortunately)

 **Guest** – Caitlin is perfect so enough said and thank you for the compliment but I think it could be better.

 **Snowb4rry01** – Caitlin is momma bear to everyone and she's just reminding Barry of that. She is boss and you do as she says!

 **Guest** – I can see you are screaming due to the caps (Joke)

 _ **Keep scrolling for what you came for!**_

* * *

After a bath which lasted a lot longer than planned as I had to explain to Maddison that ducks didn't come in bright red, pink yellow or green with lightning bolts, polka dots or flowers all over them because why get her hopes up when it doesn't happen in real life but I only have one person to blame and that is Cisco for buying the ducks for her in the first place. In my opinion your just lying to the child buying saying ducks come like that so after an explanation of how ducks do look and the different types of ducks there are not that she understood or cared about what I was saying, she was more interested in splashing me or trying to bite the head of the ducks I was trying my hardest to explain do not exist. Knowing I was facing a defeat I drained the bath and dressed Maddison before preparing a bottle to give to her before putting her down to sleep.

Satisfied she wasn't going to drink anymore of the milk, I placed her pacifier into her mouth before carrying her into Barry's room and placing her into her bed, covering her with her small blanket noticing the little lamb toy Barry and I bought her on our little shopping trip sat at the bottom of her bed. I sat down on the edge of Barry's bed and look down at Maddison's little face half of which was hidden behind the pacifier making her look smaller than she actually was which on her last check up last week she at a perfect size and weight for her age.

"One day you will discover how amazing and special your daddy is little Miss Allen" I said look down at the small piece of metal in my head that Cisco made to stop Maddison's powers. I placed it onto Barry's night stand knowing he takes it off her at night when she is sleeping. "Just how special you are, which by the way is why I'm going to forgive the fact you've mad my dress all wet" I laughed to myself as the material to my dress stuck to me due to the amount she splashed in the bath.

"Your daddy is a hero" I spoke aloud know Maddison will not understand a word I'm saying or remember a single word I say but she deserves to be told who her father is and who she is going to grow up to be, what she is going to grow up. "He will tell you time and time again he isn't a hero but to me he is and he always will be, many children think Santa is a hero but the only hero you should have in red is your daddy, he's saved so many lives and he doesn't want thanking for it" I took hold of her little hand feeling her fingers wrap around my index one as I continued to talk.

"But it all started years ago when an experiment went wrong and a lightning bolt hit your daddy, he came into my care and I had to keep him alive. Nine months later he woke up and no one knew he had this power until he stumbled across it by accident but that experiment that made your daddy a hero also made a lot of bad people who we call Meta humans so now Uncle Cisco, Grandpa Joe, Auntie Iris, Uncle Eddie and I all work with your daddy to catch them and keep the people in this city safe but it's quiet at the moment and hopefully it will stay that way. You also need you meet your Uncle Harrison and Auntie Tess who will both love you the second they meet you just like the rest of us, they're both very kind and both equally smart. You have so much to learn and you can be anyone you want, I'm sure your daddy had already told you that but I know you're going to be something amazing"

Letting go of her hand I stood up from the bed and went over to Barry's closet and grabbed a t-shirt and some sweats to change into as I couldn't sit around and wait for him to get home in my wet dress, it's just to uncomfortable. I quickly changed out of my dress and put it onto the radiator to dry before leaving the bedroom and going back into the living room wait until Barry got him before I can leave and go back to my own apartment.

Knowing I needed something to do until Barry got home or else I would drive myself crazy sitting around waiting for him, I decided to make something to eat. I quickly sent Barry a text knowing he was working just to make sure he didn't mind and told him I would leave him some in the fridge for when he got home as he no doubt will be hungry as he always is. Going into the kitchen I opened the fridge and scanned the contents wondering what is quick and easy but also something Barry can warm up when he gets home.

Pulling out the left over chicken I checked it was still ok to each and some veg and placed it on the side before grabbing two pans from the cupboard as well as some pasta deciding doing a quick and easy pasta dish will best as Barry only needs to put it in the microwave when he gets home.

once it's completed I take my bowl and sit on the sofa and turn the TV on find something to watch while I eat, leaving the rest in the pan to cool before putting it into a bowl and into the fridge for Barry, the last thing I wanted to do was eat Barry's food because now I owe him for another meal but I hadn't had anything to eat since lunch apart from my carrot cake and I was starving so I had no other option but I will find a way to pay him back one day, not that his stubbornness will let me but I will find a way to do so.

Settling in for reruns of a game show I eat my pasta before going back into the kitchen to clean up and do the washing up.

* * *

Arriving back at my apartment I look at my watch to see it's already past two in the morning, so much for the ten o'clock finish I told myself, I knew it would be a later finish than ten but I didn't think it would be this late the only good thing about it will be the overtime pay which all comes in handy now I have Maddison to care for. I open my apartment door as quietly as I could unsure if Caitlin is still awake or not and if she is I didn't want to wake Maddison. I entered my apartment and closed the door behind me hearing no noise other than the TV in the living room. I dropped my bag by the door and slowly walked into the living room to see Caitlin curled up in a ball on the sofa fast asleep. I creep past her into the kitchen knowing he said there will be food in the fridge for me. Opening the fridge I see a bowl covered in foil with heating instructions written on top in Caitlin's perfect handwriting.

"Even when she's asleep she's still looking after me" I whispered to myself I placed it into the microwave and followed her instruction.

Kicking my shoes off I decided to go check on my little girl and change out of my work clothes. Going onto my bedroom I sneak a peek into Maddison's bed to see her sound sleep before changing into sweats and deciding to skip the t-shirt tonight. I grabbed a blanket off my bed and went back into the living room and placed it over Caitlin noticing she was wearing my clothes why I don't know but I must admit she did make them look cute, she did look better in them than me. She mumbled something as I placed the blanket over her and turned over looking away from me. I shook my head at how cute she was in her sleep and went back into the kitchen to get my pasta which smelt amazing.

Grabbing a folk from the draw and a beer from the fridge deciding I've deserved it after the shift I've just done, I went back into the living room and sat down in the chair and kicked my feet up onto the coffee table. It felt weird to be sat here eating with Caitlin asleep, what would she say if she woke up and found me sat here? Would she think I'm watching her sleep if so would she think it's weird? Yes I keep glancing at her but I'm not here watching her sleep she just keeps moving so it catches my attention so it's completely innocent.

I could move her into my bedroom because I know my sofa isn't the comfiest thing to sleep on and I should know from previous experience the best is she wakes up with a sore next the worst it's her neck and back but if she wakes up while I'm moving her it becomes awkward but she if she doesn't then it's even more awkward in the morning when she wakes up in my bed and I have to try and explain everything then so the sofa is defiantly the safer option, if she is to wake up and discovers me here then I only have to explain that I've only just got home and I didn't want to wake her so I left her to sleep a lot less complicated than any of my other options because I could wake her but that's not fair either because she's obviously tired and if I wake her then she will think I'm kicking her out and that is the last thing I want. I don't want her to leave at almost three in the morning what kind of person would she take me for if I woke her now?

I did send her many texts during the night telling her I wouldn't be much longer each turning into a lie after another proven by the time I did walk through the door so the last thing I want is for my Doctor Snow to leave now.

Truth is I like having her around.

Finishing my pasta which was delicious but I wouldn't expect anything less from Caitlin, I carry the bowl back into the kitchen and place it into the sink knowing it can wait until morning and finish the remainder of my beer, turning the kitchen light off I walk back through the living room, turning the lights off and the TV off before joining my little girl in bed knowing she will be away soon for a feed or if I'm lucky she will sleep though and be awake in around four hours, so I'm going to make the most of the sleep I can get while I can get it.

I just hope Caitlin is warm enough on the sofa.

* * *

 **Another chapter completed and I'm a little happier with this one compared to the last two.**

 **I hope you all liked it. I feel we're looking at them both as individuals well that's what I was going for and I hope it comes across that way.**

 **I wanted to update again as it's going to be 3-4 days until my next one.**

 **6+ reviews for the next chapter**

 **All feedback welcome**

 **Thank you for reading.**


	18. Chapter 17

**Reviewer, thank you all and find yourself below and read my response to you!**

 **Raquel** – I'm too emotional at the moment so help us all with this update that is all I can say.

 **Boba** – I had somethings on but I managed to find time to update so yeah new update. Always fluff when it comes to these two. There has to be.

 **Fgfgmyfgtr** – I hope you're ok do you want me to call someone?

 **AReiss215** – to be fair when I wrote about the ducks I didn't even think about operation and when you mentioned it I was like oh yeah so in the end it did make sense.

 **Lolly** – the show doesn't have to follow the comics as it says based on the characters, just look at Arrow with Oliver and Felicity but I'm not going to go into all that. Anything can happen on these shows as proven many times. As for Caitlin being married…

 **Guest** – Thank you, I hope you enjoy the next chapter.

 **I don't know who watched the season premier but I'm not going to say anything for anyone who hasn't but anyone who wants to talk about it head over to my twitter ( which I've neglected for a while) and talk to me about it. All I know is I shouldn't be writing parts of this after watching that. I'm very emotional unstable but I have Barry and Maddie with me for support. (Check twitter if you want to know who they are user name in Bio)**

* * *

My neck felt stiff as I woke to the sound of laughter, stretching my arms above my head I slowly rolled over and opened my eyes to see Barry stood in the middle of the living room with Maddison, the sound of laughter coming from her and I must admit it's the most beautiful sound I've ever heard in my entire life, it sounds so carefree are happy and I can't help but smile at the pair. Barry stood with his back to me, swinging Maddison from side to side making her laugh then bringing her closer to him and pressing his lips against her stomach and blowing causing her laugh harder.

I have seen many sides of Barry and playful Barry is one of them and I've also seen many sides of Barry and Maddison but I've never seen them this playful together and I can't help but smiled at the sight. I have no doubt in my mind that Barry is going to be the perfect father, not after hearing that laugh, A laugh that could silence a room if it wanted to.

My neck was sore but I decided not to move as I wanted to watch them play, if they knew I was awake then they might stop and I like what I'm seeing, I would be more than happy to wake up to it every morning if I could. The sight in front of me just makes me want to fast forward to the future when I have my own family and my own kids to wake up to each morning to hear them laugh. If Ronnie and I were still together then maybe we would have a child by now but that's something that isn't going to happen now because he's moved on, we've both moved on and I have other's on my life now.

I allowed my eyes to scanned Barry's bare back as his muscles flexed as he moved Maddison around causing another round of laugher from the pair, his broad shoulders moving as he took her side to side then back towards his face but this time instead of pressing his lips to her stomach her lifted her higher and rested her stomach on his forehead. She looked at me as I slowly lifted my hand not to make a noise and waved at her at the same time Barry started shaking his head side to side making her laugh again.

Knowing I couldn't stay here much longer staring at a half-naked Barry or without damaging my neck any further I decided to speak it. "I guess it's cheaper than a gym membership" I swing my legs over the edge of the sofa to sit up; rolling my neck trying to dull the ache I was feeling in it.

Barry clutched Maddison to his bare chest, spinning around to face me a startled look on his face. "What do you mean?"

"Using your daughter as a weight, cheaper than joining a gym" I said pretending to lift an imaginary bench press to get my point across. "I'd hate to think what you do to her on leg day" I joked standing up and stretching my back.

"Sorry if we woke you" Barry spat up still looking at me like a deer caught in headlight.

"It was very pleasant to witness to be honest but two questions" I asked folding the blanket I'm guessing Barry put over me last night while waiting for Barry to say something to show he was listening to me. "One why didn't you wake me when you got home last night and where's the coffee?" I after a period had passed when he hadn't acknowledged me so I didn't know if he was waiting for me to ask my two questions or if he wasn't in the room anymore.

"It's was past two and fresh pot in the kitchen" He replied, I nodded placing the folded blanket on the arm of the sofa before making my way towards the kitchen. "Good morning Maddison" I brushed my index finger against her cheek as I pasted them.

"Good morning Cait or have you forgotten I'm here?" Barry asked as I entered the kitchen.

"Morning super dad" I popped my head back around the door shoot Barry a smiled before disappearing out of sight again. Finding a clean mug on the counter I poured myself a large coffee.

"Creams in the fridge" I heard Barry say. Rolling my eyes I pulled the fridge door open to see a fresh carton of cream sitting on the top shelf which I know wasn't there last night. Narrowing my eyes at it knowing Barry much have gone out this morning to get it, I shook my head and opened it pouring a little into my coffee before placing it back into the fridge.

"You didn't have to buy me cream, milk will do" I told him walking back into the living room to see he had sat down on the chair beside the sofa with Maddison on his lap.

"I know you like cream in your coffee and I woke before Maddison so I went and got some. No big deal" Barry shrugged pulling a face at Maddison.

"Barry Allen you do know how to spoil a girl" I sat down on the sofa beside them take small sips of my coffee, feeling myself slowly waking up with each sip.

"Sorry for waking you" Barry spoke, finally looking up at me with a guilty look on his face.

"No problem, what time is it?" I asked knowing I removed my watch yesterday before giving Maddison her bath.

"A little after eight I think" Barry shrugged.

"I need to go, I have work at nine and I need to go home and change" I panicked knowing I'm defiantly going to be late for the first time in my life.

"Nice choice of clothes by the way" Barry spoke as I placed my mug down on the table knowing I wouldn't have time to finish it meaning I'll have to wait until I get to the lab until I get another.

"I hope you don't mind, Maddie likes to splash in the bath" I said heading towards his bedroom to retrieve my dress and change.

"I know she does, I normal bathe her shirtless. They look better on you" I heard Barry from the living room as I quickly changed into my dress knowing if I leave within the next five minutes I'll have just enough time to get home have a quick shower, change and make it into work on time.

"I'll remember to bring spare clothes for next time" I spoke slipping my shoes on as I re-entered the living room. I grabbed my purse and checked I had everything.

Phone – wallet - keys, check - check and check

"Maddison it's been a pleasure as always" I quickly kissed her check. "Bye Barry"

"Bye Cait and thanks again I'll see you later I'm coming into the lab later" I nodded

"See you then" I smiled as I ran out of the door, closing it behind me.

In all my life I've never been late until now and I don't like it. Caitlin Snow is never late and she doesn't plan on being late now. Not if she can help it.

* * *

"There's my little princess" I heard Cisco say catching him out of the corner of my eye running across the cortex towards the entrance. Lifting my head to see Barry entering with Maddison in his arms brought a smile to my face, Cisco took Maddison out of Barry's arm who looked a little unsure on if he should let go or not which made me giggle a little to myself.

Cisco might be a little childish but I would trust him with my life so I'm sure Maddison is safe with him. " _I hope_ " the voice in my head said. I placed my tablet down onto my work bench and left my lab and entered the cortex. "

"Let's go see all the cool toys uncle Cisco has made" he spoke to Maddison making a move to leave to cortex to go to his lab.

Barry placed his hand onto Cisco's shoulder stopping her in his tracks. "My daughter better come back in one piece" he warner before letting go before allowing Cisco to leave.

"He means well and I'm sure she'll be fine" I tried to reassure him, I mean Cisco does help keep Barry alive so that must mean something and he does make all the tech which keeps him alive so that only helps strengthen his case.

"I know but we both know that Cisco can get carried away" I nodded in agreement because everyone knows that when Cisco is passionate about something he can act before thinking.

"It's his lab what's the worst that can happen?" I asked because I know Dr Wells is very strict on what can and can't be built in his lab so Maddison should be safe.

"You mean the same lab that built a cold gun?" Barry pointed out which now only makes me worry but I'm 100% sure Cisco hadn't built another or anything like it after learning from past experience so we should be good.

My mind started to wonder to what he could have in his lab and anything that could possibly harm Maddison. A mental lists started to form in my head started to form from the materials I know he's ordered in previous weeks which only lead to me wondering if I needed to set up the medical bay just in case something does happen but if I did that it would only worry Barry and I didn't want to do that but everything I can think about isn't anything life threatening so we should be good.

"Wait how did you get here, you didn't flash here did you, do I need to check Maddison over?" I asked finally realising he was here after getting carried away in the Cisco and potential dangers I never gave a thought to how he got here. I've told him time and time again not to use his super speed with her yet as we don't know the effect it has on her. Yes she may have super speed as well but until she starts walking and running we don't know how hers works or if she can use it right away and with her being so young it might affect her in some way.

"Cait calm down, Iris came over this morning and I asked her for s ride" Barry spoke in a tone that was trying to calm me, his hand resting on my forearm.

I took a couple of deep breathes and nodded knowing I needed to calm down after all she wasn't my daughter, it was only a suggestion he didn't run with her, if he wanted to run with her then he could and I couldn't stop him and the sooner I realise that what he does with her has nothing to do with me then the better it will be for everyone. Maddison is his child and not mine.

"By the way, thanks for last night again" Barry walked away from me and sat down behind the control panel.

"I told you it was my pleasure you know I love spending time with her" I said sitting down on one of the other chairs with a sigh, finally getting a well earnt break the first I've had since I walked through the door this morning well a break apart from a quick coffee or bathroom break that is.

"I know but-"Barry's words got cut short as the monitors beside us started bleeping.

In unison we both span around to look at them to see a red spot blinking on the screen, I knew it was too good to be true. Asking for the city to stay quiet for a while was too much to ask for.

"Cortex now" I spoke into the mic alerting Cisco in his lab that he needs to get up here now.

"Caitlin, watch Maddison for me please" Barry flashes in front of me dressed head to toe in red - In his suit.

"Barry you can just go, you can just leave" I shot up out of my seat resting my hands on the console. "Wait for Cisco to get here please" I pleaded knowing he can't just run out of the door.

"Caitlin I have to go, you know just like me that we reset these computers to pick up only Meta activity. We both know I have to go" Barry shot me a smile as Cisco ran into the cortex cradling Maddison.

"Let's see what we have here, I'm pulling up the video feed in the area" Cisco jumped into the chair Barry previously sat in and started typing away.

"Daddy has to go be good for Cait, I love you" Barry kissed Maddison cheek.

"I'll call Joe and Eddie and tell them to meet you there" I spoke pulling my phone out.

Barry nodded and with one last look at Maddison ran out of the door towards whatever awaited at full speed.

* * *

 **Once again flash premier defiantly getting my tissues and paper bag ready for this season.**

 **So I found time to update early so yeah go me.**

 **Come talk to me on twitter if you want, user name in Bio let talk all this flash or anything else you want.**

 **6+ reviews for the next chapter**

 **I think it's clear to say things have defiantly changed.**

 **I hope you liked it.**

 **Any feedback if welcome**

 **Thank you for reading.**


	19. Chapter 18

**Reviewer, thank you all and find yourself below and read my response to you!**

 **Raquel** – I wish I had powers but don't, 11pm you're lucky it's 2am for me, I did cry for so many reason happiness, sadness and everything inbetween Yes and the next part of the Meta is to follow I really hope you like it.

 **Boba** – Toyed with our hearts I think you mean completely ruined our hearted to the point that it killed us as for the Cait and Maddison maybe when she's older and the time jump comes I might do that but nothing is set in stone yet because every time I sit and write a chapter it always ends up changing but it's an idea in the bank for later.

 **Fgfgmyfgtr** – would you like me to send Caitlin to give you some CPR or something?

 **AReiss215** – I told you all many times that Snowbarry will be teased throughout this fic and I'm living up to that. (I think I am?) I can't lie I love writing this fic I've written things in the past and I've not really enjoyed doing it but this one I am and I'm sat here enjoying the ride along with you all and it's exciting for me as for the Meta read on to find out more…

 **Lolly** – I could have his conversation all day believe me but if I did then everyone would be strolling for days trying to get to where the next chapter begins because these are one of the things I think about I bed at night as well as plots for this fic (it's really taking over my life) I believe Caitlin does have a natural mother instinct inside her and I wanted to make that clear and from what you're saying I have so I'm happy about that. I hope you enjoy the next part.

 **Guest** – Caitlin sleeping over again, who knows what can happen in the future (me, I know what what's going to happen and I'm giving nothing away. I'm evil I know) I guess you'll just have to keep reading to find out but you don't have to if you don't want to, I mean no one is making you. It's more of as suggestion but it would be nice if you did. I'll shut up now.

 **Jujurego** – I understand you perfectly as I have explained many times everyone who reads this wants them together including me but if I'm not going to do it just to put it in there, if it benefits the story then I will do it. I hope you understand

 **Guest** – thank you for the compliment I hope you enjoy the next chapter.

 **Guest** – this fic will always contain Snowbarry moments, that I can 100% guarantee.

 **TinkStar87** – thank you I hope you enjoy the next chapter.

 **Guest** – OMG I feel like you're screaming at me haha, Snowbarry family is the dream.

 **FollowTheReaper01** \- team arrow will be making an appearance sooner than you think and all I can say is Felicity isn't happy.

 **Please read the end notes… you'll understand why when you read them!**

* * *

My heart pounded in my chest as I stood beside Cisco frozen waiting for Barry to say something – anything. I needed to hear his voice just to know he's ok. Maddison cried in my arms as I tried to calm her but knew it wouldn't work, she would be able to feel the panic coming from me which is the cause of her unsettlement and until I know Barry is ok, I will not be able to do anything about it. I held her a little closer knowing she is my only confirmation that Barry will come back as soon as he's in too much danger he'll run away and come back here for her. He will no longer risk his life unwillingly because of her and I've never been more thankful for the little girl in my arms because without her who knows what will be going through Barry's mind but with her here, I know Barry will be thinking of her and as soon as things become too dangerous he'll come back until we can form a real plan and do some research on this person.

"Barry I've finally got into the video feed, so we can see what's happening" Cisco spoke. I placed my hand onto the back of Maddison's head, resting my cheek against hers as I rocked from side to side. For the first time since we started doing this I've never felt so useless in all my life. Normally I would be sat at a computer doing something but with Maddison all I can do is try stop her from crying but I'm failing.

"I can't see anything, can you?" Barry's voice flooded the cortex through the speakers bringing Maddison's screams to a quiet whimper.

"I'm scanning all cameras as we speak but nothing so far" Cisco's eyes never left the screen once as he continues to study the security camera's for any clues as to where the latest Meta could be.

"Maybe it's a false alarm" I wishfully prayed. I thought nothing would change with Maddison's arrival but if anything it' just made me more on edge now that it's happened that I'm praying that our computer system is wrong which is very doubtful but I can still wish.

"Caitlin, we both know that's not a possibility. Thanks to Felicity these computers are like no other" Cisco shot back which didn't help to relax me anymore.

"I've found something, north side of the building" Barry's voice filled the cortex again making Maddison move her head as if she was trying to find him and for once I'm with her I wish he was here.

"My dad called what can I do?" Iris ran into the Cortex.

"Take Maddison please"

Doing as I asked Iris took Maddison from me allowing me to jump into action and attach myself to a computer, hopefully being about to do something other than stand around and watch will help relax me, maybe being able to help making me feel less useless will help me feel more in control of the situation I told myself as I brought Barry's vitals up into one of the screens to make sure everything was ok there before helping Cisco look at all the live security feed from the building.

"I've found him" Barry said as he came into view on the camera feed, Cisco put the feed onto the larger screen so we could all see what was happening.

"Be careful Barry, we know nothing about this guy" I told him

Holding my breath I waited for one of them to make a move. Knowing Barry it will not take him long to say something unless the Meta makes a move first. It's at moments like this I wish I could go back in time and stop the accelerator from being turned on, stopped all this from happening but if I could that means I would never meet Barry – Iris, Eddie or Joe and right now I couldn't imagine my life without them. They've all become a second family to me, especially with my family living on the other side of the country.

"You've chosen the wrong city, that or your just stupid" Barry finally spoke just like I knew he would do before long. "Clearly you've heard about me so either you have a death wish or you just really wanted to meet me" I shook my head at his words, for some reason when he puts that suit on he becomes someone else and his ego gets a giant boost because the Barry Allen I know would never say anything like that.

"Make the Meta angry Barry, that's a brilliant idea" I spoke aloud knowing for someone so smart he really can be stupid.

"It's a great idea" Cisco spoke making me snap my head from the screen to look at him as if he's crazy. "Think about it, this Meta whoever he is clearly has a plan so Barry is trying to change it by annoying him. We doing know his powers yet so he's trying to get him to use them so we know what they are and can start to form a plan. It's brilliant really if you ask me" Cisco casually shrugged it off as if it was no big deal but from where I'm sitting I'm clearly seeing the biggest picture where the Meta uses their powers and could possibly kill Barry.

"You think you're so special, just become people talk about you but give it time and people will be fearing me" The Meta finally spoke sending a chill down my spine. I don't know about powers but his voice alone is enough to make someone fear him.

"And that is why I'm here to stop you; I don't accept that sort of behaviour in my town"

"I'm just going to have to kill you"

The next thing I heard made my blood run cold, the sound of Barry's scream in pain filled the cortex making Maddison scream no doubt in fright.

"What's happening to him?" Iris finally stepped forwards no doubt feeling what I felt, Barry is her best friend. He's one of my best friends we're bound to be thinking the same thing right now.

"I can't tell, the Meta is just standing there but Barry is clearly in pain" Cisco tilted his head left and right looking at the screen almost like a confused puppy.

"You're telling me, Heart rate increased even for Barry, he's suffering majoring internal failure the damage I don't know until he gets back. If he comes back" I said staring at the screen which showed his vitals. "His blood pressure is through the roof, he's on course of a stroke" I looked back at the screen at the moment Barry fell to the floor making my heart fall into my stomach at the sight of him curled up in ball on the floor, the pain clear for anyone to see.

"Barry knows what he's doing" Cisco tried to reassure us both but I know Cisco well enough to know when he's lying. Even he doesn't believe what he's saying.

"BARRY GET OUT OF THERE" I screamed into the mic hoping he can still hear us knowing if he stays much longer then he's going to end up having a stroke or worse.

"Whatever this Meta's powers are he doesn't have to do much, maybe if we find a way to distract him whatever is happening to Barry will stop" Cisco thought aloud picking up his large soda, something I'm positive he spends most of his pay check. "I think I've got something that might work" he said calling someone. "Joe north side of the building, we need a distraction…that should do it" He spoke into the phone before hanging up. "Let's just hope this works"

I held my breath once again, my eyes glued to the screen in front of me as I waited to see whatever Cisco's plan was and just prayed that it worked because I don't know how much longer Barry can hold on or what the damage will be. My heart rate increase with each passing seconds my eyes flicking between the screen of what's happening and the screen that showed Barry's vitals looking for any major changes in both.

A couple of minutes passed until I noticed the Meta lose concertation for a second and within that second Barry was gone from his spot on the floor. I waited for the familiar gush of wind telling me he was back knowing it die any second, any second now that gush of wind will come telling me Barry Allen is back and he's still alive and I have to patch him up again. I'll always patch him up as long as he comes back. My heart continued to pound against my ribs as I waited for the sign he was back.

"Come on Barry, where are you?" I mumbled to myself for only me to hear.

I felt myself getting light headed due to the lack of oxygen getting into my body due to the fact I was holding my breath waiting for Barry to get back, feeling as if I was about to pass out I finally felt the gush of wind telling me he was back, I looked around me to see where he was only for him to collapse at my feet. My world started to slow and I dropped to my knees beside him, pulling the mask away from his face I hand my cradling his jaw as I looked into his eyes just to make sure he was still with us. I could still hear the monitors bleeping behind me which told me he still had a heart beat and giving his a quick look over I saw now physical damage on the outside so it looks like there is not I can do for him. If he's going to recover then it's up to his body to repair itself while we sit, wait and hope for the best.

"Cisco, help me get him to the bed" I said standing back up knowing he needed no medical attention he just needed to rest.

"He's going to be ok isn't he?" Iris asked a screaming Maddison still trying to escape her grip.

"I don't know yet, we'll have to wait until he comes around" I said throwing one of Barry's arms around my shoulders as Cisco took the other, Both of us trying our best to get him over to the medical bay on the other side of the room. For a guy who never stops running you would think he would be a lot lighter than he is, not is defiantly a time when I wished Dr Wells was here, he would be doing this instead of me. He's a lot stronger then I am and between him and Cisco they would have him on the bed now.

Finally getting him settled on the bed, I opened the top half of the suit and started to attach Barry to the monitors around the bed so I can continue to track his vitals just to make sure they improve, which I have no doubt that they will improve he's never let me down before and he better not let me down now because I'll make sure I bring him back just to kill him again if I have too.

"Iris, give Maddison to me" I requested knowing Maddison wasn't going to stop screaming any time soon.

"She's fine, I'm sure now everything has settled down she will" Iris said continuing to pat her back.

"IRIS JUST GIVE HER TO ME" I snap not in the mood anymore. I just wish I could go back to work in my lab where I was not an hour ago where there was no Meta. Barry wasn't lying unconscious in the lab and life for once was a little more normal.

"What's going on in here?" Joe asked walking back into the lab with Eddie beside them. I rolled my eyes just what I need more people in the lab to do nothing apart from sit around.

"Caitlin calm down, trust me I've got this. You just concentrate on Barry" She replied walking over to me, her hand resting on my shoulder as if that is going to calm me down I thought to myself. I like Iris but she doesn't understand everything that happens around her yet and if I'm honest I don't think she ever will. She doesn't understand science. Anything to do with science she asks Barry.

Shaking my head I took Maddison from her arms and walked over towards Barry, laying her on the bed beside him and pulling the sides up so she couldn't roll off – so neither of them can roll over and fall off the bed. Instantly her cried started to quieten as she wriggled around beside him. I sat down on the chair beside the bed just to make sure they were both ok.

"How did you know?" Iris asked standing beside me, watching the pair on the bed.

"Simple, she heard Barry's voice and thought he was here. She wanted him and cried for him. Now she's with him" I shrugged noticing how aware she became when she first heard Barry's voice over the speakers and the way her head moved around to try and find him.

Just like any little girl she wanted her daddy's protection.

"Anyhoo I ran facial rec on the Meta and got a hit, his name is Jason Roy" Cisco spoke turning everyone's attention but mine to him and away from Barry and Maddison.

"Thanks Cisco, well head back and see what we can find out about him. Keep us inform on any new development. Caitlin look after him" Joe walked over towards me, placing his hand onto my shoulder looking at the bed.

"Always" I nodded knowing he also means Maddison as he always does when he tells me to look after him and the truth is I would give my life to protect the pair lay on that bed right now.

"I should get going I'm needed back at work. Can you let me know when he wakes up?" Iris asked grabbing her purse off the table.

"The second he wakes up, I'll let you all know" Cisco replied as I couldn't talk to her, not after the way I spoke to her.

I know I needed to apologise to her but right now I'm to embarrassed about my behaviour to do so, I don't think I could even look at her to even start to apologise let alone get the words out to do so. For now I'll just have to let it go and when Barry is awake and I know he's ok then I will find Iris and apologise to her, probably invite her for coffee or something and do it that way and I know Iris isn't the kind of person who will hold it against me. She'll understand I was stressed at the situation and worried about Barry so she'll understand and hopefully forgive me.

* * *

 **What did you think?**

 **Not going to lie, I'm feeling really excited for the next couple of chapters.**

 **Now for the said news – I'm going to be finishing this fic soon …**

 **Any questions then please ask them and I will answer on the next chapter.**

 **I must also say the amount of guest reviews I get on this fic I feel I should offer refreshments!**

 **6+ reviews for the next chapter**

 **Thank you for reading and until next time.**


	20. Chapter 19

**Reviewer, thank you all and find yourself below and read my response to you!**

 **Raquel** – Yes it's going to end but how soon I don't know it all depends on what I decided to do next. It's explained more below.

 **Boba** – How I end it depends on what I do next as I said above, I've gone into more details below so skip down and read for more info.

 **Fgfgmyfgtr** – and you're back with us how nice, I was worried for a moment.

 **AReiss215** – Oh yes Caitlin is getting very protective now but is it a good or bad thing? The thing with Felicity is when she finds out about Maddison not the Meta I don't know if you understood that or not. I do but I'm sort of on pause for a moment until I know what you all want me to do which is explained below.

 **Lolly** – Yes I'm finishing it but options below so read below and you'll understand more, I would have put them on the last chapter but I didn't have everything worked out when I wrote then posted that but now I do so they are below as for other stories yet again read below and you'll understand more.

 **Guest** – I don't think she was telling Iris to get out she was just worried and Barry and Maddison are not her family (Not yet, maybe not ever. Who knows what's going to happen?)

 **Checkerz** – Sorry for making you sad.

 **DailyDani** – Thank for reviewing I really appreciate you doing so as you said you normally don't I like reading that people are enjoying my crazy idea's and imagination.

 **TinkStar87** \- Will Maddison's mom make an appearance, now that's just spoilers I couldn't possibility say. I'm happy to know you enjoyed it more than you thought you would. read opens below for what's next.

 **I have had a lot of people asking me how I am going to end this fic and what is next and I have some options that I want you to choose from as you are the ones who read this and I want your opinion:**

 **1-** I complete this fic with tiny time jumps then do a sequel where I pick it up after a bigger time jump ( Which I planned for this fic) where Maddie is older there for we can explore her powers and so on. She will be around 5/6 years old.

 **2-** Just complete this fic with small time jumps to complete it and leave it there and start a new fic I had an idea about which involve team arrow and no powers.

 **3-** And last but not least another fic which I have sort of a plot too but nothing I can commit to yet.

 **So if you review please leave me a number in your review with what number with your option and I will keep you all updated on which option you want me to do.**

* * *

I wanted to sit up to do anything but I couldn't find the enjoy to even open my eyes let alone sit up, I could hear the familiar sound of the machines of .R Labs bleeping around me which told me I got my ass handed to me again by another Meta but at least I'm alive but where is Maddison, where's my little girl?

I heard movement beside me as the bleeping from the machines started to increase no doubt my heart rate at worrying about Maddison but I know I shouldn't worry about her; Caitlin will be looking after her. Caitlin will always look after her just like she'll always look after me. I don't think I could ever think of time when Caitlin wouldn't look after me, she would go a week without talking to me but as soon as I got injured she would come and take care of me because that is the kind of person she is, she'll always be that kind of person.

I forced my eyes to opened, only to be greeted by the blinding bright lights inside the lab. Giving my eyes time to adjust to the brightness I looked around me so see Caitlin sat beside the bed her head resting on the metal bars running along the side, looking down at the thin mattress. I know I've been in this situations many times – not something I'm proud of admitting but it's the truth and Caitlin has never sat beside my bed so why is she doing it this time maybe this time I've really caused some damage to my body which means she can't leave me but that's just stupid. I was in a coma for nine months and I'm sure she left my side all the time so what's different now, why was she sat beside me.

Using all the energy I had I slowly moved my hand drawing her attention "You're awake but don't move" she smiled at me, one of her smile which automatically makes me smile back.

"Why what's wrong with me, why can't I move?" I asked panic setting in that maybe I was right and something was wrong with me, she's cut me open from throat to pelvis in the past and she's allowed me to move so why can't I move now?

"Nothing is wrong with you, Maddison is laid beside you" she pointed to the bed beside my hip. I slowly lifted my arm again and moved my head to look down to see Maddison curled up by my side asleep. "She wanted her daddy" she smiled her eyes flicking between the both of us.

I sighed in relief knowing I wasn't about to die at any moment and now I know why Caitlin is sat beside me. "She isn't going to roll off" I told her with a small laugh knowing how she liked to worry.

"There is a first time for everything Barry Allen and what kind of babysitter would I be if I allowed the child to roll off the bed" she folded her arms over her chest giving me her look that said you know I'm right.

"It's ok, she has a great doctor if she hurts herself" I winked knowing complimenting her always makes her blush and I'll admit I like making her blush it's cute to watch her get flustered.

"Stop messing Barry and tell me what happened today. You almost die" Caitlin face became serious which told me she wasn't in the mood for my jokes or fooling around.

"I didn't, I'm here and I'm breathing Cait. Stop worrying" I tried to reassure her knowing that ever since I discovered my powers and we decided to try and catch all the other Meta's she's always worried about me and no doubt always will do.

"Barry you collapsed at my feet, how am I not supposed to worry when that happens? - I thought I'd lost you" her head dropped to look at her hands in her lap but I saw the unshed tears that had built up in her eyes. I know she worried about me but I've seen her worry this much, why is this time so different?

I reached my hand out between the bars running down the side of the bed and grab hold of Caitlin's, gripping her as tightly as I could. I still felt weak but all the energy I had I put into holding her hand. "Cait look at me?" I asked hated seeing her so upset when we've been in this situation so many times before normally she's angry but this time it's not anger what is it I don't know – I just can't seem to put my finger on it. Her head slowly lifted as she looked at me from under her long lashes. "Cait I know you worry about me but I've told you time and time again, as long as I'm alive I'm coming back here"

"Barry I heard your screams of pain, Maddison heard your screams of pain. She screamed herself until she was placed on the bed beside you. How unless do you think I felt know for once I couldn't do anything for either of you. She was fine when you left then she heard your voice and started looking for you, then started to scream. She needs her daddy and if anything happens to you then what happens to her. I don't want to sound selfish but I don't want to lose her – or you" she finally looked up at me a tear running down her. "This isn't going to work anymore".

"We'll all use two way communicators no more speakers. Maddison doesn't need to hear my voice" I shrugged not knowing what else to do; the last thing I need is for Caitlin to quit the team. She's the main person I need. If anything she's the one who holds this team together without her where nothing.

"Barry I'm being serious, I can't do it. Knowing every time you run out that door that Maddison might lose her father, it was hard enough before knowing we all could just lose you but now knowing she's here. I can't do it. Knowing if anything happens to you then she's gone as well" she shook her head, trying to take her hand out of my grip. I shook my head and held on tighter.

"Caitlin, I promise as long as my skin is hot, my heart beats and blood bumps through my veins that I'm always coming back. I'll always come back I know what's important now" I gave her a small smile hoping she'll understand. "Today was different, I don't know what happened. We was talking then his looked at me and it felt as if my inside were being crush, it was like Grodd but it wasn't mental I could move if I wanted to because he wasn't controlling my movement it's just I couldn't move because of the constant pain but as soon as his concentration was taken off me the pain dulled a little allowing me to get away. I don't know what it was"

"Get some rest ok, I'll go tell Cisco and the others you're awake and see if we can work out what it can be. I'll get you something to eat. Do you want me to take Maddison so you can sleep or not?" she asked standing up from the plastic chair beside the bed, I don't know how long I've been out for or how long she's been sat there but I do know there are comfier chairs in this labs she could have sat on.

"I want you to stay, everything can wait." I told her as I didn't want her to walk away while she felt like this. I hated seeing her like this it didn't sit right with me because I know I can't do anything about it because we both know next time this Meta comes around I'll go after him just like all the others, she will not like it but it's what I need to do before he seriously hurts someone in the city.

"You need to rest Barry" She replied trying to release her hand from mine once again, something I didn't want to do just yet.

"I know and I plan on following my doctor's orders but I plan on resting by talking to you so please sit down and talk to me" I hoped she would sit and talk to me, I didn't like seeing her like this but I also want to know why she felt like this, normally it's anger she felt and I've never seen her like this. Never upset – never ever upset not when I'm in this bed she's never upset always angry so why is today different why is she acting differently today?

"Can I get you something to eat first?" I know she's trying to find a way to get away from me and I don't know why she's trying to find an excuse to get away from me all of a sudden, she's finally showing emotion around me and now she just want to walk away.

"I'm not hungry" I shook my head no.

A complete lie I'm starving but if I let her walk away she will walk away and come back with her walls built up and her Caitlin smile fixed in place that she lets everyone see, for once she's let the smile slip and her true feels are showing and she doesn't like it but I do because for once I know how she's feeling. Instead of the factory setting Caitlin I'm used to seeing or the frosty ice queen as Cisco likes to call her at times. Something I doubt he'll ever say to her face.

"Fine, what would you like to talk about?" she sank back down into the plastic chair again; playing with her fingers eyes cast downwards trying her hardest to avoid eye contact with me.

"Why are you so upset Caitlin?" I asked a tone which told her I was serious, if I wasn't for Maddison I would have gotten up from the bed by now but I didn't want to wake her as she's just like me. She doesn't like being woken and she'll just be moody for the rest of the day if I woke her.

"I don't know what you mean" she mumbled pulling at her sweater as if removing invisible pieces of lint from it.

"Tell me the truth Cait, you're normally angry with me but you're not, you're upset and I want to know why"

"You scared me Barry" she took a quick glance up at me before casting her eyes back down at her hands. "I know how long it takes you to get back here for anywhere in this city and it took you much longer. I couldn't take my eyes off your vitals to track you. I had images of you dying somewhere on the street alone and I wasn't there to help you then you finally made it back and without a word collapsed at my feet, you had no physical injuries so I couldn't do anything. All I could hear was Maddison crying and couldn't do anything, you're all she has and it's my job to keep you alive" looking up at me again I saw the tears running down her face again, this time I could tell they had no intentions of stopping.

I wanted to say something but I knew she wasn't finished and I didn't want to interrupt her as she wouldn't continue what she was saying. Taking a couple of deep breaths she used the sleeves pf her sweater to dry her cheeks. "I had visions of Maddison finding me years from now, once someone told her about you, blaming me for your death; blaming me for not saving you"

"Come here" I reach out once again, taking her hand and pulling her towards me.

Caitlin stood up, with the small amount of energy I had I pulled her into an awkward hug due to the fact I couldn't move and the metal bar running down the side of the bed. Pulling back out of the hug I took Caitlin face in my hands, brushing her tears away with my thumbs – my eyes connected with hers as I spoke "If and when I do die, It's probably due to a heart attack from the amount of big belly burger I eat or if I'm lucky old age and if not then Maddison will never blame you. If anything she'll thank you for keeping me alive this long, there will come times when even your great mind can't help me but just knowing you're in my corner is enough to help so remember that because I don't like seeing you cry"

"I don't know how you do it but even when I'm a mess you still manage to make me smile" Caitlin lightly slapped my shoulder a smile showing on her face and her tears as good as gone.

"It's my second super power" I winked as I felt movement by my side. I let go of Caitlin's face and looked down to see Maddison had woken up. "Now I believe you mentioned something about getting me something to eat?" I asked as I watched Caitlin sit Maddison up on the bed beside me, her hand on her back to support her.

"I'll go get you something and I'll take this one with me, we'll be back in an hour so get some sleep"

"Am I allow to pick her up?" I asked not knowing if that was breaking my whole rest rule she's so determined I follow.

"She's your daughter, if you have the energy to do so then yes. I'll change your IV before I go" I nodded picked Maddison up and pressed my lips against her forehead as Caitlin began to change my IV bag.

"You're all done so get some sleep, you'll recover quicker" Caitlin spoke throwing my old IV bag in the trash can beside the bed. "Come you say bye to daddy" I gave Maddison another kiss before Caitlin took her and headed towards the doors

I turned onto my side making it look as if I was going to sleep but I knew I wouldn't be able to sleep after what Caitlin has told me, everything just keeping going around and around in my bed. I got up from the bed and removed my suit knowing she'll probably shout at me for doing so when she get back but I don't care, I put on a pair on S.T.A.R Lab sweat pants before climbing back onto the bed, thoughts of Caitlin swimming around my mind.

* * *

 **Another chapter … what did you think?**

 **Please remember to tell me which option you would like me to do from above?**

 **Does this count as a Snowbarry heart to heart?**

 **6+ reviews for the next chapter**

 **Thank you for reading.**


	21. Chapter 20

**Reviewer, thank you all and find yourself below and read my response to you!**

 **Raquel ** – What kind of confession? I don't know what else to say to that. As for options, 1 is winning at the moment but I'm thinking of adding another option which is doing both a sequel to this and the flash and team arrow fic but I don't know yet I'll see what feedback I get.

 **Boba** – the sequel does look like the more popular option at the moment but things might change. I will always respond to a review even if it's just to say thank you.

 **AReiss215** – I planned on doing a time jump within this fic but I thought it would make more sense to do it as a sequel if that is what people want and from the feedback I've received that's what a lot of people want to happen. When I read your last review I looked like you thought she wasn't going to be happy about the Meta that's why I explained just in case.

 **Lolly** – that option is looking as the favourite at the moment so it will probably happen because I have so much happen including a chapter which is mainly a 6 year old Maddie and Caitlin but that is all I'm saying.

 **Guest** – Both will have Snowbarry but it's a choice of which one you will like to read more as for how this ends will depend on what I write next a sequel or another fic.

 **FollowTheReaper01** – something tells me Oliver will not allow babies into the Arrow cave he's not that thrilled at having other there to begin with let alone babies but forget this fic, I want that on the show.

 **RCH9** – a very popular choice.

 **Guest** – I started to plan for both options and both are equally good but personally I prefer the plot for the sequel as I can do so much more with it.

 **Flash frost** – well first things first thank you for spending time to read it all I hope it was worth the time and when you say painful I hope you mean in a good way (Is there a good sort of painful?) from the response I'm getting it looks like a sequel is on its way. Enjoy the next chapter.

 **Lyannette Zoe Cullen** \- from what I can tell it's the most popular options but i'm not sure.

 **I think I got everyone if not then I am very sorry I tried my hardest.**

 **Ok I have no idea where I'm up to in the votes so go onto my profile and use the poll to vote for which you want. I have added another option to the choices.**

* * *

" _I'm going to kill him"_ I thought to myself as I walked back into S.T.A.R Labs balancing Maddison on one hip and my purse and a sandwich and coffee in the other hand for Barry only to arrive back to an empty bed. Not only had he managed to get me to breakdown in front of him earlier and reveal how I actually felt but now it's as if he's trying to make me angry I gave him one simple instruction. Get some sleep how is that hard? Unless he's now a bat and he can only sleep upside down I'm not going to accept any excuse he had for not being in that bed.

"Your daddy just can't help himself" I looked at Maddison as I placed my purse onto the plastic chair beside the bed and the sandwich and coffee onto the table beside the bed. Repositioning Maddison on my hip I walked over to the main control panel and studied the camera's in the lab to see if I could see him. "He's defiantly pushing his luck now" I growled at the screen as I stop him running full speed on the treadmill. "Daddy is so in trouble now"

I made my way towards the treadmill room wondering how much I could hurt him myself before I made more work for myself as I'd have to patch him up again. It's times like this I would love to live as Barry for a day just to know what he's thinking when he decided to do things like this because my instruction were very clear, get some sleep which if I'm not mistaken to a normal person means stay in bed and SLEEP not let's go run at almost eight hundred miles an hours for fun. Pushing the door open the sound of the treadmill fills my ears, if I didn't have Maddison in my arms then I would have pulled the power just to watch him fall and crash through the wall just to teach him a lesson, evil I know but how else will he learn to follow my instructions.

"What part of get some sleep is hard for you to understand?" I asked leaning against the frame of the door, Barry began to slow and he span around to face me, His face mirroring that of a child who's just been caught with his hand in the cookie jar. I could tell he was trying to think of an excuse as to why he's here and no in bed and I must admit I can't wait to hear it.

"I have nothing but if it helps I did sleep a little and I feel fine now" he smiled stepping down from the treadmill and taking Maddison from as if she will protect him and the sad thing is she will because I can't do anything to him while he's holding her.

"Most people like an excuse to stay in bed, what is wrong with you?" I threw my arms up into the air; anyone would a chance to stay in bed all afternoon, everyone apart from Barry Allen by the looks for it.

"I got bored, you've been gone ages" he shrugged sitting down on the edge of the bed.

"Sorry for thinking you might want so time to actually recover from nearly being killed not six hours ago" I looked at my watch to make my point, it's not every day you almost die the least he could have done is humour me and stayed in bed to recover and not run the best past of two marathons on the treadmill. "Do I now have to sleep with you?"

"If you're offering but you should really buy me dinner first, I'm not that kind of boy Dr Snow"

"Barry Allen stop making fun of me you know what I mean, I'm being serious. You're really getting on my nerves now" I pointed my finger at him feeling myself getting angry with him. For someone who nearly died less than six hours ago he's being more annoying than normal and Cisco isn't even around to encourage him. All I know is that my life is never going to be boring with him in it.

"As much as I know I'll love the Dr Snow's lectures I feel coming on, we really need to leave. We have plans" Barry said motioning between himself and Maddie. I looked at wondering if he was being serious. Ok I am about to lecture him on the dangers of not letting him body recover properly but he almost died surly he can cancel his plans. Social plans should be at the bottom of his list for tonight, if anything he should be on the sofa doing nothing.

"You shouldn't be doing anything tonight, we still don't know the damage of what today has caused" I shot back hoping he will cancel his plans, the last thing I need his for him to collapse again while he's out with Maddison or worse out alone with Maddison.

"You'll have to come along too then Dr Snow, just in case I need medical attention"

Before I knew what was happen, we were moving at super speed until we were stood beside my car. I turned to glare at Barry as he knows how I feel about him using super speed with Maddison, Only for him to shoot me a smile with yet another promise not to do it again. He jangled my keys at me telling me to get in the passenger seat as he was driving because he knew where we was going and I didn't and he wasn't arguing about it. I rolled my eyes and climbed into the passenger seat hoping whatever he had planned for tonight was tea with the queen of England because nothing can be that important it can't be cancelled or rearranged.

* * *

Barry pulled the car to a stop as I looked around me only to notice we were parked outside Joe's house, I turned to look at Barry wondering why we were outside Joe's but more importantly why he didn't tell me we were coming here only to receive a smile in reply as he got out of the car and started to retrieve Maddison from the backseat. I slowly exited the car slamming the door behind me.

"Can I have my keys back now?" I asked knowing I can go home now he's safe. He doesn't need nor want me here.

"No so fast we have a dinner to look forwards to" he smiled over his shoulder at me.

"Why didn't you tell me you was coming here, its fine you're here I thought you meant you had plans like going out clubbing or climbing a mountain or something. I can go home now" I said knowing no one will want me crashing their family dinner.

"I texted Iris telling her you were coming and she said it's fine, she always makes too much food" Barry smiled balancing Maddison on his hip.

"Tell Iris thank you but maybe next time I have work to do, can I have my keys back please?" I held my hand out for them knowing I couldn't sit through a dinner with her especially not after the way I spoke to her earlier and I know Barry doesn't know about it but I can't believe he wants me to sit through a dinner. If he knew I spoke to her like that he probably wouldn't ever speak to me ever again.

"Iris, Eddie and Joe are expecting the three off us now" Barry told me, tucking my keys deep into his pocket.

"I don't want to crash your family dinner" I wanted to get out of here and maybe go back to the lab and catch up on some work or get some take out and go home and watch a movie or something anything other than this.

"Ok what's going on, You're normal more than happy to spend time with everyone in there but now you can't get away faster enough" Barry finally asked. I sighed knowing I wasn't going to get out of this without telling him the truth as I know I'm a terrible liar as Cisco always feels the need to point out.

"I shouted at Iris earlier and I'm too embarrassed to face her ok. I was stressed out with you and everything else and I snapped and now she probably hates me"

I expected Barry to shout at me or at least say something or warn me not to do it again but all I heard was laughter, Barry's laughter which confused me. "Cait, If Iris hated everyone who ever shouted at her then we wouldn't we friends believe me she'll understand. She's probably forgotten all about it"

"You could have told me we were coming for dinner I would have picked up some wine" I slapped his arm knowing he's mocking me again.

"In the back seat, wine and beers" he smiled nodded towards the backseat with his head.

I narrowed my eyes at him and retrieved the wine and beer from the backseat knowing while I was away from the lab so was he, planning this with Iris and getting wine and beers because we have a lot of things at the lab but wine and beers isn't one of them. Locking the car behind us I followed Barry towards the door wishing he would have told me he planned on bringing me to dinner, I would have gone home to change out of the old sweater and slacks I'm currently wearing.

Opening the door I followed Barry inside where the house smelled of wonderful home cooked food, I don't know what we're having but whatever it is it smells delicious. "We're here" Barry announced to an empty living room.

"Nice of you to join us, there my little girl" Joe appeared in the living room with a beer in his hand. "Caitlin it's so nice of you to join us"

"Thank you for having me. I'll put these in the kitchen" I gave Joe a quick hug before making my way towards the kitchen knowing Iris will be in there and if we're going to be sat at the same table I might as well apologise now for my behaviour earlier just to save any awkwardness later.

"Caitlin I'm so glad you could join us, here let me take them off you" Iris headed towards me the second I walked into the kitchen.

"Thank you for inviting me and while I have you. I want to apologise for my behaviour earlier it was completely out of order. You was just trying to help" I smiled hoping she wouldn't hate me, I know Barry said she wouldn't be the difference is she's known him a lot longer than me and when they were kids they couldn't hate each other they had to live together where as she could just ignore me from now on.

"Forget about it, you was stressed I get it. You were worried about Barry like us all. Let's forget it ever happened. Grab yourself some wine and dinner will be ready soon" Iris pointed to a bottle of wine sitting by the fridge.

"It smells amazing by the way, do you need any help?" I asked pouring myself a large glass of red wine deciding after today's events I deserve it. I deserve it just for putting up with Barry Allen let alone crazy Meta humans.

"I'm good everything is nearly done and Eddie was helping. Go and relax" she ushered me out of the kitchen as I grabbed a beer for Barry on the way out, her polite way of telling me to get out of her way while she finishes preparing our meal.

I re-entered the living room to see Barry sat on the sofa beside Joe who was holding Maddison on her lap watching some game on the TV. Joe taking small sips of his beer while explain the rules to Maddison. It's clear to see Joe is taking his role of grandfather very seriously and he looks to be enjoying each moment off it. I walked over to the pair and sat down on the other side of Barry and handed him the beer not that it did anything for him but he still drank it if only to be sociable.

* * *

 **What will dinner have in store for this group?**

 **Snowbarry moment involved, you have been warned so prepare as you feel fit.**

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

 **Do you think Barry and Cait are growing closer?**

 **6+ reviews for the next chapter**

 **All forms of feedback welcome**

 **Thank you for reading.**


	22. Chapter 21

**Reviewer, thank you all and find yourself below and read my response to you!**

 **Raquel** – Trust me everyone's Snowbarry hearts should be happy with this chapter. I allowed mine to run freely and this happened so I hope you're all happy. From what I am seeing then the sequel is going to happen and I already have parts of it planned out not that it will matter because what I've written in this story didn't stick to the plan.

 **Boba** – all I can say is this dinner will involve a lot of surprises I don't know what else to say other than that. You'll have to read on to find out more and I hope all Snowbarry shippers are happy.

 **AReiss215** – I can't lie I really liked that line myself, when it popped into my head I was like I have to get it in here somewhere and I managed to do it and then laughed when I did so.

 **Lolly** – Prepare yourself because this chapter contains a lot of Snowbarry! As for the end of this and the beginning it's hard to say all I can say for now is yes and no. when I get to finishing this then I will know exactly what is happening but I know what's going to happen in the sequel and the first chapter of it so I'll have to see how I end this.

 **Guest** – Isn't team flash already one big family?

 **RCH9** – I thought about it and decided against it as every fic is doing that and I don't think killer frost will fit into this fic so no plans for killer frost sorry but I would love to write a fic with her in it but she's not right for this fic.

 **Fgfgmyfgtr** – not a problem and which story or is it all of them?

 **Flash frost** – this chapter contains A LOT of Snowbarry and I mean a lot. My Snowbarry heart ran free and I made myself giddy with it when I was proof reading it.

 **Smileygirl** – I don't know what to say other than thank you for spending your time reading all of this in one go and in such a short time. I hope you enjoy the next chapter.

 **Lyannette Zoe Cullen** – as much as I would like to tell you what happens, believe me it took a lot for me not to tweet what happens – you'll have to read on to find out. From what I'm seeing it looks like it's a sequel is going to happen also thank you for the complement but some would just say I'm crazy with a crazier imagination.

 **TinkStar87** – Caitlin would have killed him if it wasn't for Maddison so maybe having a surprise daughter isn't so bad. He thinks his biggest enemy is a Meta who wants to kill him when the most dangerous is closer to home in Caitlin but personally I think both Barry and Caitlin would be lost without each other because they only listen to each other.

 **FollowTheReaper01 -** I really would love to see it happen to be honest.

* * *

Joe excused himself from the living room taking Maddison with him leaving me alone on the sofa with Caitlin, I can tell from the looks she keeps shooting me that she's angry with me but am I bother about it – no, am I secretly enjoying it – yes. I will never admit this to her but one of my new favourite things is to get Caitlin angry because it's one of the cutest things I've ever seen. She gets a small line between her brows as she frowns at me, her lips pout a little and her whole body language changes and I like it. I wouldn't like to be around angry Cait all the time but it's nice to see the feisty side of her from time to time just to know she's still in there.

"I must admit it's nice being in this house knowing I'm not trying to find a Meta or taking part in super-secret meetings to bring down your boss who just so happened to have killed your friends mom and if that wasn't enough turned out to be another speedster as if one doesn't already have one to many speedsters if one's life already" Caitlin spoke moving her wine glass around in front of her as if that was going to get her point across which in all honestly it didn't. "Not that any of that mattered because he was spying on us all anyways and then to top it all off he dies and then the real Harrison Wells appears as if nothing happens and we're expected to just get on with things while he's just walking around the lab but Dr Morgan does help with that" I sat forwards and took the wine glass from her hand and placed it onto the coffee table just in case she spilled any from the force of it moving around in the glass.

"How much have you had to drink?" I looked back over my shoulder wondering how long we had been here, she was rambling like a drunken person after a night out and not Dr Snow after a couple of sips of wine.

"And to think this is the house you grew up in. All the times I've been here and I've never thought about it that way" she looked around the room no doubt trying to imagine how it looked when I was a kid but she didn't have to use to much imagination as it looked almost the same just a little interior changes and a different colour scheme other than that it's the same. "I can imagine a little Barry Allen running around the house"

"Joe didn't really like us running in the house" I found myself saying without thinking which only earnt a laugh in a way as a reply. "You were here for Iris's Christmas party" I reminded her wondering why she was now sat here as if it was the first time she's really sat here when it wasn't.

"I know but this is the first time I've really thought about it plus that eggnog was strong" she picked her wine back up and took another sip.

"Would you like me to give you the grand tour then?" I asked even if she had seen most of the house already.

"Sure but you can skip the hallway closet – I'll always remember that, the image of you tied up and that slap – oh how I dream about that slap" she sighed as I motioned towards the stairs, knowing she had seen everything downstairs so I might as well just show her upstairs.

"You didn't have to enjoy it so much" I told her knowing just how much she enjoyed it as he told me many times for the weeks that followed, just how much she enjoyed slapping me.

"Barry Allen it's one of the highlights of my life" she smiled over her shoulder at me as we made it to the top of the stairs.

"I'm so happy I make the highlight reel" I shot back sarcastically leading her down the hallway towards my childhood bedroom.

On the way towards my room I pointed out each door we passed deciding it best not to go inside as Joe still lives here and I know Iris still has a couple of personal things in her rooms she hadn't moved out yet. I opened my older bedroom door and stepped inside before Caitlin, my childhood flooding back to me as I looked around me. All the time I spent in Joe's care from arriving on that dreadful night my mom was murdered to leaving for college.

Everything was in this room.

All those years of my life are shown in this room.

I moved backwards towards the door and lent against the doorframe as I watched Caitlin walk around my old bedroom, everything from running her hand over my old twin bed which Joe still had made up for whenever I needed it, my old desk, all the small toys and trinkets I had cluttering the rooms all the way up the ceiling to the glow in the dark stars I spent three days begging Joe to allow me to stick on the ceiling and the model solar system I spent an entire summer making. Even at eighteen when I left for college I still had the glow in the dark stars and model solar system I made on the ceiling from when I was I child and now when I'm in my twenties they still remained.

"Barry Allen your solar system is all wrong" Caitlin placed her glass of wine onto my old desk and grabbed the chair from underneath it. "Pluto isn't a planet anymore" she dragged the chair across the floor until she had it positioned under my model of Pluto. I stood watching as she began to slowly climb up onto the chair.

"Caitlin Snow don't you dare touch my Pluto" I warned knowing it had been there for over ten years, the only time it had come down from the ceiling is went Joe demanded to decorate the room but he would always put it back up for me.

"How can you have a model of the solar system with Pluto, what kind of scientist are you Barry?" She asked trying to balance on the chair in the heels she was wearing.

"Don't touch my Pluto" I warned again for once not being afraid to hurt her if I had to, I would personally wrestle her down from the chair if I had to, If she as much lays one finger on my Pluto then she's coming down and with force if needs be.

"Barry Allen, are you threatening me?" She placed her hands onto her hips a wicked smile showing on her face. A smile which pretty much told me _'Game on'_

Taking a couple of large stride closer to her I folded my arms over my chest. "If that's what it takes then yes – Yes I am"

"Oh it swings as well" she started to bat it around like at kitten pawing at a ball. I narrowed my eyes at her know she was only doing this because I ignored her orders earlier to stay in bed but surly messing with a man's solar system is crossing the line.

"You're on very thin ice Dr Snow"

"Let's just hope I don't fall then" she smiled down at me, I rolled my eyes at her as I watched the looked along the nine planets wondering what she was going to do next. "How about we re-order the solar system, just simply unhook these and change them around" she smiled running her fingers along the thin fishing wire Joe gave me to hang them with.

"Now you're just being ridiculous, so get down before you hurt yourself" I told her unfolding my arms and pointing to the floor. I know she hasn't had much to drink but all it takes is for hr foot to move an inch and she's falling to the floor, I know I'll catch her but still she could hurt herself.

"I'm getting Pluto then I'll be down, one second" she began to unhook the model of Pluto I made from its hook on the ceiling.

Narrowing my eyes at her I dived towards her after giving her enough warnings not to touch it she went and did it so I was following through with my threat. I wrapped my arms around her waist and dragged her down from the chair towards the bed where we both landed with a bounce. A plan I should have given a little more thought to as her knee was digging into my hip bone and a couple of inches to the left and we would have having a completely different conversation and I would be in a lot more pain.

I slowly opened my eyes and came face to face with Caitlin who was lay below me on the bed with a shocked look on her face. "I told you not to touch it" I growled at her my arms tucked firmly at her sides so she couldn't move.

"You tackled me" she finally realised what I had done as her eyes connected with mine.

"It looks that way - yes" I nodded as we both began to giggle aloud at what had happened. What can I say - I'm very protective over Pluto and was very disappointed when it got downgraded from a planet.

"Umm Barry I have some bad news for you" Caitlin bit her bottom lips her eyes searching my faces. Slowly she lifted her body pushing hers onto mine making us closer than we already happened to be, something I didn't know was possible.

"What is it?" I felt her body mould against mine, her chest against mine, her hips against mine, our legs tangled together and her face just centimetres from mine. So close our breathing became one in the small space between us making it impossible to know who's belonged to whom. I felt my heart begin to pound against my chest as I felt her move and wriggle beneath me, a feeling I've never felt before settling into the pit of my stomach. I always knew Caitlin was beautiful but being this close to her I could tell how perfect she actually is.

All off a sudden Caitlin stopped moving as she settled on the bed below me, her eyes connecting with mine again, one of her arms moved from underneath me to rest on my back while the other hung off the edge of the bed. "We've killed Pluto" She spoke turning her head to look at the arm that hung off the bed. I followed where she was looking to see a crushed Pluto hanging from her index finger.

"I told you not to touch it" I whispered drawing her attention back to me, our eyes connecting once again.

"I'll help you make another" she whispered back, her out stretched arm falling down to rest against the bed beside us.

The feeling in the pit of my stomach started to strengthen as an invisible pull started to pull me towards her, every cell in my body told me not to do it because of our friendship the last thing I want to do was ruin our friendship but the pull was too strong to ignore. "There you are I don't know what you're doing in here but dinner is ready" Eddie walked into the room making us both jump apart.

"Thanks Eddie we'll be down in a minute" I spoked looking nowhere but at Caitlin who was looking at her shoes and nowhere else.

"I guess we better get going, I'm starving" she spoke once Eddie left the room.

Nodding I stood up from the bed and handed Caitlin her wine before replacing the chair back under the desk. I followed her out of the room certain that this is defiantly going down in the book of awkward moment to never be spoken about ever again.

* * *

 **So that happen and I never intended it to but it happened and I got myself all giddy (let's Marvin Gaye and get it on!)**

 **What do you think?**

 **Can you tell my Snowbarry heart got free again and before you asked Pluto was my favourite planet and always will be (it will always has been and always will be a planet to me)**

 **6+ reviews for the next chapter**

 **Thank you for reading**

 **Until next time…**


	23. Chapter 22

**Reviewer, thank you all and find yourself below and read my response to you!**

 **Raquel ** – yes, yes they did almost. You can't blame Eddie – ok maybe a little. I love how everyone feels the need to defend Pluto after reading this chapter.

 **Boba** – my Snowbarry heart escaped and that chapter was its baby. We all know it's going to happen on the snow SnowJay and as I like to call them Batty Spallen but I must admit I wasn't happy when it was announce that Patty was coming in as Barry's Felicity but from one episode you can tell they have things in common so I will go with it as long as it doesn't take away Snowbarry if it does then we're going to have a problem but I do like both characters and as a person who also reads the comics I think it's awesome to have them part of the show but I still want my Snowbarry moments.

 **AReiss215** – your question I can answer for two reason one because spoilers and two because I don't know yet which is more true than the first. I have two endings for this story to take us all into the sequel and it's just which way to go.

 **Lolly** – No I'm not going down the killer frost route one because I don't think that character fits into this story and because almost every fic has Caitlin turn into killer frost.

 **Guest** – I'm so happy to know you're enjoying this story and I allow my Snowbarry heart to run wild from time to time if I allowed it all the time by chapter three they would have been married so I need to tame it a little.

 **Fgfgmyfgtr ** – I'll find time to read it and get back to you if that is ok, I just have a lot on at the moment and everyone who reviews I do try and read at least one of their story's if they write but I can only read so many at a time but I'll bump it to the top of my list and get back to you.

 **Flash frost** – would you like a paper bag or to borrow my inhaler or something?

 **Lyannette Zoe Cullen** –my crazy imagination runs wild on every chapter if you can't tell, as for this chapter, no cute family moments but maybe the next one. As for their feeling ask me after reading this chapter and tell me what you think.

 **Lina** – you never have to ask for more Snowbarry you already know you'll get it.

 **Snowb4rry01** – I couldn't resist writing it to be honest.

 **MarvelSpiderMan** – a very close moment.

 **Badlxnds** – believe me it's not fair on myself doing it. I know how you're feeling.

 **TinkStar87** – everyone has been saying the same thing about Pluto, I have no idea where the idea came from but I could imagine Barry making a model Solar system when he was a kid and I ran with it as for almost being caught who knows what's going to happen.

 **PLEASE go and vote on my poll!**

* * *

Sitting at the table surrounded by Joe, Iris and Eddie I don't know how she did it. I don't know how Caitlin sat there and acted as if nothing had happened upstairs, did I imagine it had all happened? Was I the only one to feel the pull between us?

I picked my beer up and took a sip wishing for once in my life I didn't have super speed as it means I could get drunk and forget any of this happened. How am I supposed to be around her knowing we shared something upstairs before Eddie walked in and ruined it, if he was five minutes later would I have kissed her? I know the thought came into my head but given the chance would I have done it and possibly ruined our friendship. For all I know I could just be imagining that connection between us because Caitlin hasn't acknowledged it once instead she sat eating her dinner laughing and joking while I sit here pushing mine around the plate to preoccupied to eat so I've taken to pushing the lasagne around the plate as my mind races at what happened or what I'm beginning to think didn't happen.

I was drawn out of my thoughts by the sound of the doorbell "Are we expecting anyone else?" I asked already knowing the answer because if we were then we wouldn't have started eating yet.

"I'll go see who it is" Joe stood up from the table and headed towards the front door, the remaining four of us swapped glances wondering who it could be. If anything it will probably be Cisco deciding he didn't want a night in front of the TV with a new box set and wants to join us. "He's in there" I heard Joe say to whoever was at the door making both Eddie and I look at each other wondering who he was talking it was for one of us but which one of us. It's clear to say it isn't Cisco.

"Bartholomew Henry Allen" I felt myself tense as the voice of a familiar blonde shouted my name before she stood before me, her eyes glaring at me. "You have thirty seconds to explain yourself before I get him to shoot you with an arrow" Felicity threatened pointing to Oliver behind her.

"I know you've done it once" Caitlin stood up from the table walking over towards the duo. "But as a doctor can I please suggest you don't do that but it's nice to see you again Felicity" Caitlin and Felicity shared a quick hug before her main focus was back on me. "You too Oliver"

"By the way I'm not going to do that" Oliver told Felicity who decided it was now his turn to receive the glare of death.

"You'll do as you're told but shut up I'll deal with you later, as for you" she turned back around pointing her finger at me. "Would you please like to explain why I have to find out about your daughter on Facebook but she is adorable" she trailed off her eyes finally landing on Maddison, something tells me my daughter is going to be saving me a lot during her life if not from Caitlin then from Felicity.

"If it helps I told her not to come and to call instead" Oliver spoke up standing behind Felicity.

"I thought I told you to shut up" Felicity spoke to him making Oliver hold his hands up to surrender to say Felicity is the boss in that relationship would be the truth who knew Oliver Queen could be so whipped because I didn't.

"Beer" Joe suggested earning a nod as a reply from Oliver as they both left for the kitchen.

"You better explain yourself Allen" she sat down in the chair beside me as both her and Caitlin sat back down at the table. In all fairness I probably should have told them at the same time I told everyone else about Maddison but I had other priorities at the time and never got around to do it but I never thought she would be this mad at me. It's not as if I gain super powers and never told her about it which I sort of did and she only found out by over hearing me and Oliver talking on top of a building that night. Thinking about it I probably should share me.

"To be fair I'm surprise it took you this long to find out" I awkwardly scratched the back of my neck picking Maddison up and sitting her on my lap. I know what sort of parent uses his child as a shield and the truth is I do at the moment because the look in Felicity's eye looks as if she's just about ready to kill me but who can kill someone when they're holding a baby and not just any baby – a baby who will become an orphan if her father is murdered by a small blonde.

"I'd understand it if we didn't have phone's or I don't know you didn't have the ability to run faster than light" she continued to glare at me from behind her glasses as Oliver and Joe re-entered the room, Oliver carrying a beer and a wine for Felicity.

"I know she's angry and everything but she'll get over it" Oliver gave the wine to Felicity, sitting down on the empty chair beside her. "What I really want to know is how you managed to even get a girl into bed"

"You don't have to be so rude" I shot back knowing exactly what he means when it comes down to it I'm not him and girls don't throw themselves at my feet unlike him.

"I know" Caitlin's head popped up a broad smile on her face almost as if she's proud to know how it happened.

"You know, he told me he hasn't told anyone" Iris spoke which now makes two women mad at me, if only I can go back in time to a point in my life when women didn't even know I existed instead of having them all mad at me.

"My bad" Caitlin covered her mouth with her hand taking a firm grip on her wine glass with the other, now Iris is going to force me into telling her how it all happened which leads to everyone else finding out about my drunken one night stand. Something I planned on telling no one what happened.

"I've not finished with you but Aunt Felicity wants a cuddle" taking Maddison from my arms she began to coo over her which is better than her glaring at me. I would take anything over being glared at by Felicity she can be scary from such a small woman.

"How did you know I was here?" I asked knowing she has never been here and neither has Olivier.

"I may or may not have traced your phone" Felicity spoke her eyes fixed on Maddison – _maybe I should have had a kid sooner_ I thought to myself as the murderous look Felicity had when she walked here had gone. I guess having a kid stops people being angry at you or maybe it's just Maddison as she's such a loveable and lively baby. She always wants to be cuddled and will take it from whoever is offered.

I sat and watched as we all went back to dinner, Iris leaving the table only to return with two plates of lasagne for Oliver and Felicity who both gladly accepted it. Caitlin fell into a conversation with Iris while Joe and Eddie spoke about the game but I kept my eyes fixed on Maddison who was stood on Felicity's lap staring at Oliver almost as if she was in awe of him. I know he has an effect on females but I didn't expect my daughter who isn't even one to be fixated on him as well.

"She cannot call me Uncle Oliver" his voice drawing the attention of the table again. "Oliver will be fine"

"Fine Uncle Olly" Felicity laughed pointing to him. "It has a nice ring to it don't you think and M Uncle Olly can teach you to shoot arrows when you're older and I can teach you have to gain access to things without permission" I wanted to laugh at the fact Felicity doesn't see it as hacking which is what is it so not only does she want to teach my daughter how to hack she wants Oliver to teach her how to shoot arrows.

"The kid is so calling me uncle Olly now" Olivier rolled his eyes, a smile tugged at the corner of my mouth knowing he was right if Felicity had her way then he is going to be known as Uncle Olly to Maddison from the second she can talk.

"Just what I need a hacking arrowing shooting speedster granddaughter" Joe ran his hand over his face and just the thought was enough to make me want to break down.

The thought of having to raise a daughter with my powers without anyone else outside of our family is going to be hard, no doubt one of the hardest things I'll ever have to do in my life. How do you control a child who doesn't understand secrets and more importantly secret identities? While she's this young it's easy to control her powers with the anklet Cisco made but when she older and she can remove it herself. What happens if she'd at school in the playground and she takes it off and starts running and she's gone, how will I ever explain that to her teachers? Something tells me raising a speedster child is going to be very challenging.

"She has you powers" Felicity snapped her head around to look at me so fast I thought she would give herself whiplash.

"Yes" I nodded my head a proud smile on my face, knowing my daughter does get something from me apart from her features makes me proud. We're the only two in the world to have this power and it just makes her even more special than she already is to me.

"Cool, she'll be joining the crime fighting team by the time she's five" Felicity looked at me the smile dropping from her face. "Not cool"

"I'll keep her powers and my own from her for as long as I can if only to protect her, the anklet takes her powers away, well not away just slows them" I explained knowing the longer I keep my secret identity a secret from Maddison the better it will be for all of us if only to keep her safe, the last thing I need if for a Meta to find out I have a daughter, If possible I'll tell her the truth on my death bed.

Caitlin took it upon herself to explain how the anklet worked doing a much better than job than I did because in a way I knew how it worked but not in as much detail as Caitlin or Cisco did all I know is it will help keep Maddison safe so I'm going with it, at the moment we don't know if the anklet if having any effect on Maddison which is why Caitlin insists on giving her bimonthly check-ups just to make sure everything is ok but if anything is to go wrong and she has to stop wearing it I just hope Cisco can come up with something else for her.

Once we had all finished eating I found myself in the kitchen drying the dishes as Eddie decide to volunteer us both to do them, he washed as I dried while everyone else sat in the living room chatting. I know I haven't heard the end of the Maddison thing from Felicity but Maddison herself is going a good enough job of distracting her and saving her father in the process – it's just a good thing I make cute babies.

"So" Eddie turned his attention to me. "What's going on with you and Caitlin?" he asked a smile which told me he had caught us earlier.

"I don't know what you mean, we're just friends" I shrugged becoming all to interested in the plate I was drying because I have no idea what is going on between us and if anything I'm the one who wanted to know more than Eddie.

"Well from what I saw you look very cosy together if anything I'm happy I walked in when I did and not five minutes later" He laughed handing me another plate to dry which just like the previous one had my full attention.

"It was nothing, just a moment of weakness I guess because there is nothing between us" I told him, I know there is something from my side but as for Caitlin I'm guessing she feels nothing more than friendship towards me. if anything she just sees me as another distract and offer her help with Maddison to pass time in the day and nothing more.

"I don't know but from what I saw it looked both ways and you do look good together" Eddie nudged my arm with his shoulder almost as if we were two high schoolers talking about girls when in fact we're not and he just so happens to be engaged to Iris which makes this conversation even weirder. He's my best friends soon to be husband so he's about to become sort of a brother in law to me in the weird family we have going on and he's the last person I want to have this conversation with, if anything I should be having it with Caitlin first to see where I stand but I can't do that because if it is only one way then I'll ruin our friendship by admitting I have some sort of feeling towards her.

Either way I don't think Caitlin will like the idea of us stood in here talking about her even if it's not just her but me as well she will not like it.

* * *

 **So surprise visitors...**

 **I wrote this chapter 4 times and wasn't happy with any of them so I stuck with this, no many Snowbarry moments but they will return just like they always do.**

 **time jumps will start coming in soon...**

 **6+ reviews for the next chapter**

 **ALSO please remember to go and vote on my poll.**

 **All feedback welcome**

 **Thank you for reading**

 **And until next time…**


	24. Chapter 23

**Reviewer, thank you all and find yourself below and read my response to you!**

 **Raquel ** – Well maybe tackling women into bed is Barry's style we may never know. I had to make Felicity furious it made sense she likes knowing things and finding something out she should know would make her angry.

 **Boba** – You're right Caitlin should be his Felicity or maybe he just shouldn't have one, just because Arrow has someone doesn't always mean Barry does but if he does then it should be Cait but I did like the scenes between Barry and Patty I must admit. I said on twitter I want to hate Patty and Jay because they'll come between Snowbarry but I can't do it, I want to hate the idea of it but I can't because as individual character they're good as long as the writers get it right then I can deal with it as long as we still get our Snowbarry moments, I can wait for Snowbarry to become official (praying really hard) it took the Arrow writers 3 seasons to acknowledge Olicity so surely that means by the end of season 4 we should get Snowbarry (Again praying hard once again)

 **Lolly** – it doesn't matter about the poll anymore I have decided to do the sequel and read above (Boba) for my feeling on SnowJay and all that stuff.

 **Guest** – Thank god it wasn't the birds and the bees talk…awkward…

 **Fgfgmyfgtr** – I hope you love this chapter just as much as the last.

 **Flash frost** – at this point you can make up as many words as you would like but I think you mean it was a moment of clarity for Barry?

 **Lyannette Zoe Cullen** – 100% Snowbarry below (You're welcome) that is how I imagined Felicity acting when finding something out she should have a long time ago. Oliver's sugar mama isn't happy. Caitlin is and probably always will be a guarded person, that's how I see her anyways and it's going to take something (or someone) very special to break through them walls.

 **Hollw10112** – enjoy I don't know what else to say.

 **FollowTheReaper01** – I don't know what to say to that other than I hope you like the next chapter. (Insert smiley here)

 **Guest** – Snowbarry coming right your way…

* * *

Pulling into the parking lot of Barry's building I rolled my head against the head rest of my set to look at him. I expected him to jump straight out of the car and take Maddison and go inside but he just sat there. I don't know what's wrong with him but all though dinner and afterward he's been quiet and on the drive back here he's said about three words to me and I don't know why. Have I don't something to offend him? Something to make him ignore me because I don't understand it, normally we're talking as if we haven't seen each other in months instead of hours. We talk about anything and everything. For people who see each other every day you would expect silent moments but with Barry there never is. We always have something to talk or laugh about but now he's saying nothing to me almost as if he doesn't want me around anymore.

"Barry?" I questioned as I watched him stare out of the front window at his building with no intentions of going inside. He replied with an 'mmm' to let me know he was listening to me but his attention remained on the building before us. "What's wrong?" I turned the car off knowing I wasn't going anywhere anytime soon not until I got to the bottom of this.

"I'm fine" his eyes never leaving the damn building in front of us making me want to grab hold of his face, forcing him to look at me because this Barry isn't the one I know. The Barry Allen I know has a smile on his face the one beside me has anything but a smile.

"If you're fine then why such a serious face?" darkness filled the car as I mirrored Barry and sat looking straight ahead.

"Felicity and Oliver showing up tonight has just made me think about some things" his tone giving nothing away as to what he means by that. Is whatever he's thinking about a good or a bad thing?

I looked in my rear view mirror at Maddison wondering if she was going to offer any support in finding out what is wrong with her moody father but she just sat kicking her legs without a care in the world, almost enough to say that I'm on my own.

"Good things or bad?" I finally asked the question needing to know which way this conversation was going.

The street lights around us shone into the car highlighting Barry's features as his eyes closed paired with a large inhale before his eyes sprung open again. His set of green eyes finally turning to look at me, "It doesn't matter, I should get Maddison to bed" he offered a small smile which I know is fake and I think even Barry knows I'm not buying it.

Removing his seat belt he places his hand onto the door handle and swings the car door open to exit the car. "Barry, talk to me please" I sigh grabbing his arm this time stopping him from leaving.

"Come in if you want but I have to get Maddison to bed, it's past her bedtime already" he exited the car and removed Maddison from the backseat without another word and heads towards the entrance of his building.

Knowing I wanted answers then I'm going to have to work to get them, grabbing my purse and keys I leave the car, locking it behind me. Breaking out into a small jog to catch up to Barry as he's already in the building and heading up the stairs with Maddison to his apartment.

It's times like this I wished I carried some of that syrup around because a buzzed Barry might be a little easier to talk to than a sober one, just like every other person Barry becomes very loose lipped when he's buzzed and that is what I need right now. I could run to the lab and get some while he puts Maddison to bed but leaving might just make him shut down all together, I know I haven't known him that long only a couple of years but spending almost every day with someone you get to know then well and I know Barry pretty well to know when something is wrong with him.

Upon entering his apartment Barry went straight to the spare bedroom in his apartment, the bedroom which was now Maddison's deciding she now old enough now to have her own room which left me alone in the living room. I wanted to follow him but knew he wanted to put Maddison to bed so I left him to do so. I dropped by the sofa and went into the kitchen and grabbed two beers out of the fridge. Normal I prefer wine, Vodka or a cocktail but I can still drink a beer. I know it does nothing for Barry but he'll drink it when offered to him.

Sitting down on the sofa I put the two beers onto the table as I heard the bedroom door close meaning Barry was done putting Maddison to bed. I expected him to join me in the living room but instead he went into his own bedroom and shut the door. I know Barry is a lot of things but I know he's not going to leave me sat here on the sofa all night waiting for him so he must have gone in there for something. I picked one of the beers up and twisted the cap off, putting it on the table to throw away later.

Five minutes passed and Barry still didn't show his face making me debate myself on if I should barge into his bedroom and demand he talks to me or if to just stay here and wait longer, before I could come to any conclusion on what to do, Barry reappeared from his bedroom wearing black shorts and nothing else and it took everything in me to stop my jaw from hitting the floor. I know I see him without a shirt on at least a couple of times a week but I'm busy caring for him and making sure he's alive to pay any attention to anything else but as he walks towards me I can't help but notice his abs full on show, the muscles moving with every step him took.

"Sorry Maddison spat up on me" he scratched the back of his neck and sat down on the chair on the opposite side of the room to me, now I know something is defiantly wrong normally he would sit down beside me and not on the other side of the room.

"It's fine, I got you a beer" I pointed to the bottle on the table, watching as he sat forwards and retrieve the bottle before twisting the cap and tossing it back onto the table. "Are you going to tell me what's going on with you?" I asked knowing he isn't going to offer anything in a way of conversation so it's down to me to force it out of him.

"It's nothing, tonight just got me thinking that's all" he shrugged a twisted smile on his face which made me knot my eyebrows at him.

"About what?" I pushed knowing this conversation is going to be like pulling teeth and at this point I don't know which will be less painful, it all depends on what comes out of his mouth next.

"Just my life" he took a swig of his beer looking around the room, I crossed my legs and sat looking at him in a silent attempt to get him to continue. "Just about relationship and stuff like that. Seeing Iris and Eddie and then Olivier and Felicity tonight they all look so happy and it makes you think. Iris and Eddie get married in eight months' time and what have I got? I know I have Maddison and she's the greatest gift life could give me but I have no one to share my life with and now who will want to date someone who has a kid. Her own mother couldn't stick around I know we only had a one night stand but we clearly had things in common to even get to that"

A small smile tugged at the corners of my mouth as I moved to the other end of the sofa from where I was sitting so I was sat next to Barry and grabbed hold of his hand in a silent reassurance. "Everyone got someone out there, I thought Ronnie was my match but that turned out to be untrue. Anyone would be lucky to date you Barry, you're a caring and sweet guy she's out there somewhere you just have to be patient just like I do and for the record I would date a guy who had a kid, everyone has a past it's just about what's ahead in the future that you need to worry about"

"Even if you're right and she is out there, how can I meet her when I have Maddison my nights are spent here looking after her or at work failing that I covered head to toe in red fighting Meta humans" he laughed shaking his head, when you think about it like that it does sound like he has no time to date. "Plus the secret life doesn't help things; I can't meet someone and keep running off at the drop if a hat. How would I ever explain that? Looking at the future it might just be Maddison and I"

"Even the Flash needs down time" I told him wishing more than anything I could bring that Barry Allen smile I love so much back. It's only been gone for a couple of hours but I miss it already. There is something about his smile which always makes me feel safe and secure and I think it has to do with who the smile belongs to more than the smile itself.

"And I was so hung up on Iris for so long, even if I did meet her I'd probably mess it up just for the rejection." I felt Barry play with my fingers making me aware of the fact I never let go of his hand but the feeling of Barry's fingers brushing against mine sent a shiver down my spine.

"Come here grumpy-Gary" I stood up bring Barry up onto his feet. Placing out beets onto the table I pulled him into a hug, wrapping my arms around his waist as his wrapped around my neck. My cheek rested against his shoulder as I moved closer into his embrace. His skin felt soft and warm against my hands, allowing my hands to move I felt the strong muscles beneath his skin and I buried my head into the crook of his neck, loving the feeling of being in his arms.

"You're really going Grumpy-Gary?" Barry laughed into the top of head making an unfamiliar feeling settle in the pit of my stomach the feeling I had only ever felt once before which was earlier this evening when Barry was lay on top of me after tackling me off the chair.

"First thing I could think off" I admitted holding onto him a little tighter.

"Thanks Cait I really needed this talk" we finally separated as he placed a small kiss on the top of my head.

Moving out of his embrace I almost felt naked, as if I needed to be closer to him again but that feeling in the pit of my stomach remained in place. It felt as if an imaginary piece of elastic had been attached to us, threatening to snap up back together at any point.

I sat back down on the sofa and grabbed my beer taking a larger than normal swig from the bottle. I have no idea what is going on inside my body right now but every cell making up my existence is calling out for Barry and I don't know if it's a good or bad thing, clearly he doesn't feel the same way or else he would have said something during this talk wouldn't he?

One thing I am positive of is I'm falling for Barry Allen and I'm falling hard.

* * *

 **So yes that just happened…**

 **My Snowbarry heart got free again; I need a better lock for its cage.**

 **What did you think?**

 **6+ reviews for the next chapter…**

 **I don't know if any of you read Flashlight if you did then please go and read the sequel Pieces =)**

 **Any feedback is welcome…**

 **Thank you for reading**

 **And until next time…**


	25. Chapter 24

**Reviewer, thank you all and find yourself below and read my response to you!**

 **Raquel** – I have to lock it away at times or else they will be married in the next chapter and having a baby in the one to follow, my Snowbarry heart wants it to happen so much but my mind is like don't do it, you don't want to do it, believe me you don't want to do it. I have released one of the locks off my heart as you might be able to tell in this chapter (Maybe not)

 **Boba** – I think they do they did with Olicity and Snowbarry is just as strong. I might be reading into this too much but I think they're leaving little hint at Snowbarry happening in the future with them sharing looks and commutating with just looks as well as dressing them in matching clothing and also how they mirror each other's actions but like I said I might be reading into it too much but the writers can't ignore the chemistry they have both as Snowbarry and Granielle as for what happens next… time jump…

 **Lolly** – Spoiler - she is mentioned in this chapter that is all I can say as I've said a couple of timed I'm slowly releasing the locks on my heart but I can't do it all the way, not yet I need to build to it.

 **Guest** –I agree I prefer this to any of the others I write and I'll admit I spend more time on this than the others. This fic feels little special to me, almost like my baby and I don't know why… she might be a sleeping buddy for the night we'll all have to wait and see what happens.

 **Fgfgmyfgtr** – that is a very dangerous thing to ask believe me, if I did then they will be getting married in the next chapter and having a baby in the one to follow. I'll remove one of the 10 locks I have on my Snowbarry heart how about that?

 **Flash frost** – I have feeling towards this story compared to the other I wrote, I feel like this is my baby and I spent more time on this than the others… as for what's next… a little time jump.

 **Guest** – We all know what is happening in the show but I hate saying it but it like Patty and Barry but I'll always be Snowbarry (it's a slow burn)

 **AReiss215** – OMG I feel like you're screaming at me haha, maybe she did want something more from him that night but we shall never know… (She totally did) and I know she's falling for Barry my Snowbarry heart escaped again.

 **Riml** – we're all Snowbarry trash stand proud about it, I'm very sorry for torturing you but my Snowbarry heart gets free and then at the last minute my head steps in and is like nope not going to happen. Blame my head not me but I'm sorry you feel that I am torturing you I don't mean too.

 **Guest** – yes I think it counts as a comment/ review... enjoy the next part…

 **I think I replied to everyone if I missed you I'm sorry but I tried to reply to everyone… anyways…**

 **Let's story some time jumps…**

* * *

 **4 Months later**

"Never again" Barry flopped onto the sofa with a loud sigh. "Never ever again and I mean ever again" looking around the trashed apartment which looked like it would be best to take a blow torch to instead of trying to clean up the mess.

"Come on Barry it wasn't that bad" I laughed joining him knowing the clearing up can wait until later on, the afternoon had been exhausting and loud but nothing in the league that Barry is making it out to be.

"Cait screaming babies all over the place, none stop crying and screaming" his hands pulled at the end of his hair making me laugh. "I think my head is about to explode"

"This was your idea" I reminded him so he only has himself to blame, "not in here it's bad enough without having to try and get your blood out of my carpet" I kicked my legs up onto the sofa knowing I deserved this little break.

"It might have been my idea but I never thought it would be like that"

"Don't be so grumpy, it's Maddie's first birthday and from what I could tell she enjoyed it so surely that is all that matters" the damage caused to my apartment is another matter.

I have no idea how long it will take me to remove all the sticky finger prints from around my apartment, when Barry mentioned about having a birthday party for Maddison I never thought it would be held at my apartment but after Barry got over excited with the invites to every child in Maddison's day care it was clear his apartment wouldn't be big enough to not only hold twenty plus babies plus parents, so being the good friend I am I offered my place without thinking but when Barry Allen flashes that smile it's hard to say no to and he knows it maybe he doesn't but he defiantly knows it works on me. I really need to stop being so weak around him but how could I deny Maddison a kick ass first birthday party? So before the invitations got sent out it was a quick change of location and I was host to Maddison's day care.

"You know I couldn't have done any of this without you, you're amazing" he winked at me and I've never been more grateful to have been sat down at that moment because I know my knees would have given way if I had been standing. I don't know how he can affect me so much by doing so little, no one should have this effect on another person but Barry had it over me and I don't know if I like it or not.

"How hard it is to get some baby friendly snack, streamers and balloons, cake and a puppet show to entertain them from a while" I shrugged because I didn't do much if by not you count doing almost everything apart from making sure the birthday girl turned up – on time – for her own party which thanks to Barry she didn't but wasn't as late as I was expecting.

"I think Cisco enjoyed the puppet show more than the babies, he looked a little bummed when it was over" we both laughed in unison while nodding in agreement.

After today I know what I'm getting Cisco on his birthday he enjoyed it more than the babies in the room, pouting a little when it was over and then spent the rest of the afternoon complaining that it should have been longer which only led to me reminding him that it was for the children in the room who don't have long attention spans which in the end led to even more pouting.

"Who knew a group of babies could make so much mess?"

"The parents were just as bad, I expected it from babies - We've all seen Maddie try and feed herself" I pointed my finger at him to make me point, most of the parents in the room made more mess than some of the babies. "Anyways Flash use those powers of yours to make my apartment somewhat decent and liveable again, garbage bags are in the kitchen"

With a sigh Barry got to work on cleaning up my apartment, I know I should help him but he can have it done in seconds and have the garbage taken out whereas it would have taken me hours to even begin to find most of my furniture within the mess, kicking back on the sofa as Barry continues to clean, a streak of red moving around me I made a mental that when it comes to Maddison's second birthday to tell Barry to have it in a different location where we don't have to do the cleaning up afterwards.

"And done" Barry joined me on the sofa again lifting my legs he sat down placing my legs on top of his thighs. "How did I do?"

"Gold star Mr Allen" looking around my apartment that no longer looked like a bomb site. Noticing everything was back in its place and sparkling.

"Why thank you Dr Snow, I do try" he shrugged the Barry Allen smile on full show on his face. ' _The smile which makes me want to grab hold of his face and never let go'_ I thought to myself but decided to stop thinking about point before I get carried away in my head, we're friends and nothing more.

The sound of Maddison in the other room was a welcome distraction, stopping my mind from running away with itself. Barry stood up from the sofa and disappeared into the other room, reappearing again with Maddison in his arms lightly pulling at his hair while he tried to release it from her grip, something I've become to accustom to seeing over the past months.

I tucked my legs under myself as he sat back down again with Maddison stood on his lap facing him. "Did you have a good nap baby girl?" Barry spoke to her something that will always warm my heart every time I play witness to it as the love his has for her is pure in his voice whenever he speaks to her and the way her face lights up when she hears his voice. Maddison is and always will be a daddy's girl but I wouldn't expect anything else. She began to babble back to him as if they were having a conversation.

I have spent many hours sat watching them interact with each other, only getting on side of the conversation from Barry but those moments are precious between them and it makes me want to find my own Barry Allen to have a family with, knowing Barry doesn't have feeling towards me as I do him and I'm not exactly the kind of person who just throws my feeling out there I know I need to find someone like Barry who is caring and affectionate, especially with his children.

"OK princess let go of daddy's nose" I bit my lip from laughing as he tried to get his vice like grip of his nose and failing.

"Dada" Maddison spoke making Barry stop still in his tracks.

"Cait did you hear that she called me dada, yes baby I'm your daddy" a proud smile graced his face as he held Maddison closer to him.

"I thought she said it before?" I asked positive he's told me in the past that she has called him dada before.

"No, I've had a Da from her but never Dada also a couple of baba's, nanas and mama's" his voice replied with such pride to the point I thought he might actually explode.

"Speaking of Mama's, have you heard from Beth you know with it being Maddison's birthday and everything?" I asked knowing the subject of Beth isn't one of Barry's favourites but I can't help but be curious as to if she had reached out to him with it being her daughter's birthday, fair enough she did leave her baby on a doorstep but surely any mother would make contact on their child's birthday.

"I've heard nothing, I expected her to turn up at my apartment or to get something in the mail but I didn't, I prepared myself to see her again many times. I keep expecting her to turn up one day and demand Maddison back and if she ever did then I don't know what I would do , I've formed plans in my head of what I would do and how I would finally get some answers from her" he sighed sitting Maddison down on the sofa between us.

"What kind of answers?" I asked having no idea he's even thought about this or that he's worried about her turning up out of the blue.

"Just why she never told me about Maddison, I left her my number when I left she could have called and asked me to meet her but I didn't. She just dumps my daughter on my doorstep like she's last night's dinner needing to be taken out and it makes me so angry knowing she could do that. I don't remember much from that night but I remember meeting her in that bar and I thought she was a good person but she can't be not to just abandon her own child, leaving Maddison alone on the doorstep"

"Barry what she did isn't your fault, you left your number and she ignored it. This is all her fault but she gave you the best gift in the world, you have a beautiful daughter who idolises her father what more could you ask for?" I picked Maddison up so I could move closer to him and sat her on my lap, I hated watching Barry beat himself up and doubt himself in my opinion he does it far too often and I wish I could do more to comfort him and convince him he's doing the right thing but I try and it's his decision on if he listens to me or not.

"But what does it say about me Cait? I went home with her thinking she was someone I wanted to know" he turned to me with pleasing eyes as if I held the answer he wanted – he needed to hear but for once I don't think I have the answer.

"It tells me you always see the good in people even if it isn't there. You want to believe they're a good person" I rested my head on his arm knowing I was failing at comforting him and I had no idea of what to do.

"And how wrong I was" he huffed biting his lower lip.

"Barry look at her" I sat Maddison back on his knee. "You want to see the good in Beth well she's sat on your lap, without Beth you wouldn't have Maddison so take that as the good and ignore everything else. Beth might turn up one day and she might not but if she does you'll know what to do but never forget the support network you have around you. You have an entire family around you who love you and Maddison plus if she wants to take Maddison away then she's going to have to go through me first" I wanted nothing more than to pull him into a hug and hold his as tight as I could but a hug isn't going to solved this one and I would only be torturing myself if I did knowing I would have to let go again – something that is becoming harder and harder to do each time we hug, forcing me to find the strength within myself to stop myself blurting out how I feel about him and ruining our friendship.

"Thank you" Barry turned his attention to me once again making me knot my eyebrows in confusion.

"Why are you thanking me?"

"For always being there when I need you – when we need you" with one hand holding onto Maddison so she didn't fall off his knee, his other hand took hold of mine giving it a little squeeze sending my heart rate rocketing.

"Always" I smiled giving his hand a small squeeze back. "But with that sorted, Maddison we need to talk" I forcing myself into letting go of his hand and picking Maddison back up. "Who's that?" I pointed at Barry.

"Dada" she smiled at Barry bringing a small smile to his face and my plan is sort of working. I wanted to bring back the smile I saw when she first said it and it's slowly working.

"You're so clever little miss Allen" I pressed a small kiss to her forehead. "Now we just need to work on Cait, can you say Cait?" I could have said Caitlin but knew it was asking to much as I had a better shot with Cait.

"Ca" she replied her hands reaching out for my hair, something I've learnt to start wearing up since she's started her grabbing everything in sight faze.

"I'll take that" pressing another kiss to her forehead I sat her back down between Barry and I so she was sat on both of our laps.

* * *

 **I'll be honest I didn't see this chapter going in the direction it did but then again most chapters I write don't end up how I plan.**

 **I really hope you like it…**

 **6+ reviews for the next chapter**

 **All feedback welcome**

 **Thank you for reading**

 **Until next time…**

 **The next chapter will also be another small time jump... just a little warning...**


	26. Chapter 25

**Reviewer, thank you all and find yourself below and read my response to you!**

 **Raquel** – someone is going to have to admit their feelings soon; it's a question of whom? Don't worry them locks have been thrown to the lions to never return. I did see the last episode and I know how you feel. I wanted to dislike them knowing they're both going to come between Snowbarry but I can't do it, I don't dislike Iris I just think she's not right for Barry. In the comics yes but not in the show, there's too much chemistry between Snowbarry/Granielle.

 **Boba** – I know it's been four months without any progress but you have to remember Caitlin is very guarded with her feelings and Barry had been in the one sided love for a long time and is afraid of it happening again so he doesn't want to admit his feeling in case he gets rejected again but this chapter is another step towards it as you'll see. I think someone on the writing team is a Snowbarry fan they have to be for them to write the scenes they do for them, even just the scenes where they're just stood next to each other saying nothing, they still communicate. I hope even when we get Spallen we'll still get the Snowbarry moments, we got them with Linda so maybe with Patty we will. I hope we do.

 **Lolly** – a little warning that this chapter is another little time jump that's all, Maddison is Barry's child of course she's going to be cute.

 **Fgfgmyfgtr** – each chapter I write one gets removed so it's a slow progress.

 **Flash frost** – this chapter is Barry's POV… so hope you like it.

 **Guest** – I always said if it happened it wouldn't be right away but we're progressing with each chapter. When/if it happens I don't want to rush it because I've read to many where they're nothing and next chapter they're jumping in bed together.

 **AReiss215** – I think you're going too really like this… that is all I can say to that.

 **Riml** – Nope just Ca for now… she might call her mama in the future we'll just have to wait and see.

 **Guest** – sorry but it was Ca.

 **Narnia Addict** – first off let me say welcome to my crazy imagination and thank you for spending your time reading this. I have many things planned for them but I can't promise they'll happen as when I start to write it always ends up being something different, when/if they get together it will be at the right time and not just thrown in there for fun. If it happens it will be for a reason and nothing else.

 **Lina** – everyone was expecting that to happen, just like I thought they would when I wrote it.

 **Lyannette Zoe Cullen** – I know a lot of people wanted a little 'Family' scene as for everything else… I think this chapter is very important for so many reasons but it could just be me who thinks so.

 **Guest** – unless it's Maddison who tells them haha.

 **I think I replied to everyone but if not then I'm sorry, I tried to respond to everyone but I got so many reviews on the last chapter I'm in shock so thank you once again to you all.**

* * *

 **Two months later **

"You're at a wedding the least you can do is smile" Caitlin nudged my arm with her shoulder a smile stretching across her face.

We stood to one side of the room people watching, I know I should be happy because my best friend just got married to the love of her life but I can't help but think about that newspaper article where it was my name beside the west and not Eddie's but I am happy for them just looking at the mingling with all their guest happy, laughing how could I be happy for them? I know Iris and I were never really meant to be and I've accepted that, she has Eddie and I have – Caitlin – but I don't have Caitlin because I can't tell her how I fell knowing it's just once sided again, history repeating itself and I can't do that again so it's best to keep my feeling to myself.

"Just tired" I lied giving her the best smile I could; I turned my attention back to the dancefloor where Cisco stood in the middle swinging Maddison around. The music was loud but I could still hear her laugh about it even being so far away buy maybe that's just because I hear it all the time.

"This might help" Caitlin dug into her clutch and pulled out a slim tube with a stopped shoved in the top to stop the liquid from escaping.

"I don't think that's such a good idea, we both know what happened last time" I shrugged looking back at Maddison as she is the product of what happened last time I drank the syrup she had made for me all in attempt to get me buzzed.

"How about we just start with one for now and if you need another I'm very well stocked" she took my hand and placed the clear liquid into my hand, encouraging me to drink it.

Maybe one will not hurt, it will relax me a little and one can't do that much damage in way of thinking, taking a deep breath I pulled the stopper out of the top and drank the small shot in once go, handing the now empty tube back to Caitlin where she stored it back in her purse. "I forgot how it felt" I laughed feeling the liquid work its way into my system bringing a small buzz throughout my body.

"And there's the happy smile" She clapped her hands together slightly jumping up and down. "My work here is done" she settled back down flashing her teeth at me, almost as if she is proud of herself for getting me buzzed but I know I will not be taking any more of that stuff, she always said she would perfect it for me so it lasted longer than a minute and she's done that and some.

"Are you enjoying yourself?" I asked wanting to take the conversation away from my mood or lack and onto something else.

"I am but one thing is missing" I turned my full attention to her wondering what she could be talking about both Iris and Eddie have thought of everything for this wedding, down to the littlest detail so what's missing I don't know.

"What do you mean?"

"I want to dance with the best man" a wicked smile replacing her kind one, I swallowed hard knowing I can't dance to save my life, let alone Caitlin's feet.

"I can't dace" I shook my head no to make my point, everyone knows that Barry Allen doesn't dance, normally when confronted with a dancefloor I run the opposite direction just to save myself the embarrassment.

"The best man and chief bridesmaid are supposed to dance together" she pouted a face I know too well at this point. That pout is her way of beating me down until I give in and do as she asks.

Folding her arms over her chest she moved to stand in front of me, her action just a back up to the pout. "Cait I can't dance, I don't want to break your feet"

"We only have to sway, you don't have to move your feet plus are you really going to leave me stood on the side lines?" I could be imagining it but I'm sure her eyes grew twice the size they were a minute ago and pairing that with her pouted lips, I had to close my eyes for a moment just to block out the sight of her.

"One dance" I caved taking her hand and leading her onto the dancefloor knowing I was about to embarrass us both but I can't say no to her, I don't think I will ever be able to say no to her. She could ask me to commit murder and just looking in her eyes would make me agree to do it. "Just to be clear I did warn you"

My hands found her hips while Caitlin's hands went around my neck. "I'm willing to risk it" she smiled moving closer to me, so close you couldn't it a piece of paper between us. I felt my body go ridged at the feel of her body pressed against mine in some sort of physical torture knowing I couldn't just take her in my arms when I felt like doing so, I couldn't press my lips against her or hold her closer just to know she is mine and I am hers.

I know at a wedding everyone is supposed to notice the bride and how beautiful she looks but I didn't, when I turned around to inform Eddie that Iris was almost at the end of the isle. I saw Caitlin and my heart skipped a beat. The way she looked in the pale aqua colour of her bridesmaids dress will stay with me for the rest of my life. How it fit to her curves perfectly and the smile on her face it was enough to almost knock me off my feet. I don't know who picked the dress Iris or Caitlin but it was the perfect choice for Caitlin both classy and elegant just like her. Her hair up showing off her neck, the same neck I've thought and dreamed about kissing so many times over the last few months.

"Penny for your thoughts" Caitlin broke me out of my day dream of her.

"Just concentrating on not standing on your feet" I lied knowing I could never tell her about what I was really thinking about, if I did she'd probably run for the door and never look back.

Caitlin opened her mouth to reply only or Cisco to appear at the side of us with Maddison. "Someone wants her daddy" I nodded releasing Caitlin from my arms and taking Maddison instead. "I need a drink" with that Cisco walked away and head straight for the bar.

"Dada" her tiny hands pushed at my cheeks making both Caitlin and I laugh.

"Sorry our dance got cut short" I smiled; I wasn't a fan of dancing but getting to hold Caitlin – now that I am a fan off.

"You think you're getting away that easily?" she asked placing her hand back onto my shoulder. "I can dance with both my favourite Allen's now"

I nodded and placed my free hand back around her waist, pulling her closer to me again while holding Maddison in the other. Caitlin's free hand went to Maddison's back as the three off us began to swig from side to side in time to the music.

I couldn't help but smile as I somewhat danced with two of my favourite girls in my arms. Iris will always be my best friend and I will always be there when she needs me but standing in the middle of the dance floor with Caitlin and Maddison it made me realise that Iris doesn't need me anymore, she had Eddie now, well she's had him for a long but it's taken me this long to realise that she will not need me as much anymore and I'm surprisingly ok with that, she will always have a place in my heart as my best friend/ first love but she's not my future anymore. Hopefully what I hold in my arms is my future and I do need to tell Caitlin how I feel but its finding the right time to do it.

I want to have them both until the day I die, if not more –

Dancing together – if you could call it that – we fit together perfectly like it's supposed to be like this and when I do finally find the courage to confess my feeling to Caitlin, if she rejects me then I'll have to deal with that but until I'll never know until I tell her.

"You're not as tragic as you made out" Caitlin smiled up at me; even in heels I have a handful of inches on her.

"And you look amazing Cait, I meant to tell you earlier" I smiled mentally kicking myself for how lame that sounded.

"Thank you but only on person has us all beaten and that this little madam here" Caitlin pressed her lips to Maddison's cheek.

"All three of you look beautiful" I said knowing Iris looked just as amazing and using it as a cover for my lame attempt of telling her just how beautiful she looked.

"Thank you, you look very handsome-doesn't he?" she turned to Maddison who just smiled at me, "yes he does" Caitlin used her baby voice, the only voice she'll use with Maddie as she spoke which always made her smile. I looked around us at all the other couples on the dance floor surrounding us and then the rest of the room, spotting a figure stood in the doorway I felt entire body freeze making Caitlin turn in the direction I was looking. "Barry what's wrong, are you ok?" panic laced her voice as she tried to see what I was looking at thought the swarm of people.

"This can't be happening" I mumbled to myself wondering this had to happen today of all days, the day I finally realise what I want out of life and then my world has to come crashing down. "Look after Maddie, I'll be back" I released them both from my grip and headed towards the door, fire bubbling in my veins. The figure in the doorway being the only thing I'm interested in at the moment.

"Barry" Joe grabbed my arm as I walked past him; I shrugged him off and continue on my path stopping for no one.

"BARRY" I heard Caitlin shout but I ignored it, all I want is for her to look after Maddie and nothing else right now.

Finally reaching my destination, I grabbed hold of her arm and dragged her out of the room and outside into the garden with the sound of heels clicking against the floor behind me but I ignore that.

"What are you doing here?" I spat out between gritted teeth unable to hide my anger.

"I wanted to see my daughter" a smile on her face as she looked around us. "Where is she?"

"You can't see her Beth, you gave up your rights when you dumped her on my door step like she was the local news" my breathing escalated as I tried to keep my anger at bay knowing screaming and shouting isn't going to solve anything.

"She's my daughter Barry, I have a right to see her" I followed her gaze to see Caitlin stood at the top of the stairs leading into the hotel with Maddison in her arms.

Seeing her stood there with Maddison just confirmed that what I see is what I want for the rest of my life – I want Caitlin and on the same day I finally realise that Beth has to turn up and ruin everything. "NO" I shouted my anger getting the better of me, "the only right you have is to leave, how dare you show up at my best friend's wedding and think that's ok. Just leave" I turned to head back inside.

I've planned and planned for this moment but I never thought it would be like this. In my plan I would speak to her and finally get the answers I needed but now she's here all I feel is anger and hatred for her. I hate her for leaving Maddison, I was angry at her for doing it because she gave up on the best thing in my life, someone who never fails to make me smile when I've had a horrible day. She walked away from Maddison who has nothing but love for you, no matter what you do and I can never forgive her for doing that.

"Barry we need to talk, I want to be a mother to her. I deserve that chance" she spoke from behind me.

My blood reached boiling point as I span around to face her. "You deserve a chance, you walk away – that gives you NO RIGHT TO BE ANYTHING TO HER" my voice raising with each word I spoke, she thinks she can just turn up after so long and decide to be a mother to my daughter.

"I carried her for nine months, I felt her kick inside me, I gave birth to her and I chose her name. That gives me some right"

"Barry what's going on?" Iris appeared at the top of the steps beside Caitlin with Eddie, Cisco and Joe.

"Nothing she's just leaving" I spat back mainly at Beth hoping she will get the message and leave, I don't need her and Maddison doesn't need her. She had more than enough love surrounding her with Beth being here.

"Wrong, I'm here for my daughter" Beth spoke aloud enough for the group on the steps to hear, no doubt just so they know who she is.

I heard footsteps coming closer from behind me. "Barry come back inside" Caitlin's hand wrapped around my forearm.

"When she leaves I will" I spoke my eyes fixed on Beth, I can't do this now - defiantly not now.

Beth laughed looked between the two of us. "Is this your girlfriend, does she not know about me or something. Is that why you want me to leave?" a smug smile on her face thinking she was causing some kind of trouble.

"Dr Caitlin Snow" Caitlin introduced herself "And I suggest you do you as Barry said and leave" Caitlin stood in front of me between Beth and I.

"And why is that?" Beth folded her arms no doubt her way of trying to intimate us.

Caitlin's hands went to her hips, telling everyone she means business. "Because you are crashing a private event where over half of the CCPD are inside and would be more than happy to arrest you for trespassing"

"Let them arrest me, when I get my daughter I will leave"

* * *

 **Who doesn't love a surprise guest?**

 **I never planned to bring Beth into the story bit a lot have asked for it so here you go …. And I bet a lot of you hate me for leaving the chapter there but I have a reason for doing so.**

 **6+ reviews for the next chapter**

 **All feedback welcome**

 **Thank you for reading**

 **And until next time…**


	27. Chapter 26

**Reviewer, thank you all and find yourself below and read my response to you!**

 **Raquel** – it must have been you who I heard scream I hope you're ok; I guess some people just have bad timing in life

 **Boba** – never pick a fight with Caitlin you'll never win haha as for bet who knows why she's back (I do but shhh) I tried to update every other day if I can, at the moment it's ever other day.

 **Fgfgmyfgtr** – a little harsh but I agree with you.

 **Flash frost** – I left it there because I am a horrible person and I like watching people suffer, joke I don't know why I did as for updating sooner than usual, I update every other day, I don't think I can update any quicker than that to be honest. As for confessing feelings … soon maybe

 **AReiss215** – a lot of people wanted her back so I bring her back and now everyone is saying why she is back. Cait vs Beth only one winner there and we all know who it is. Enjoy the next part.

 **MarvelSpiderMan** – Run Barry run, that reminded me of Forrest Gump haha.

 **Lina** – Because nothing is simple in life, people always get in the way.

 **Lyannette Zoe Cullen** – I know talk about bad timing and everything, I blame the writer to be honest as for why she's returned you will find out soon I promise, next chapter maybe. I try to post a new chapter every other day. Snowbarry moments are always guaranteed, the locks are released and the cage is swinging in the wind.

 **T917MA** – here a new chapter for you… enjoy

Sorry if i missed anyone but i'm currently sat in A&E but i wanted to post this so enjoy!

* * *

"We're getting nowhere here, let's go inside and find somewhere a little more private" Joe suggested as usual being the voice of reason as much as I could tell Barry hated the idea he nodded in agreement. Taking hold of my arm he led me back towards the group of the stairs, taking Maddison in his arms he led us all into the hotel and into a private room away from the party and any guest who could over hear what was going on.

We all sat down on the sofa's inside the room apart from Barry and Beth who stood face to face, almost as if they were going about to do battle – which they were. Barry sat Maddison on my lap her small hand clinging to me, no doubt able to feel the tension in the room, it was clear to anyone they the air around us all was full of tension. "You have a minute to explain yourself then you're done" Barry spat at Beth. I could tell he was angry and wanted nothing more than to hold him and make him feel better but I can't because he needs to do this alone, a part of me felt as if none of us should be here to witness this but in truth I don't think Barry would be able to do this without us being here for support, knowing we all had his back if he needed it.

"I want my baby, she's mine" Beth said simply. If it wasn't for the situation I would have laughed, who in the right mind turns up over a year later and demands their baby back. She might be Maddison's birth mother but she doesn't know her, she doesn't know anything about the daughter she now wants to claim as hers, she was more than happy to walk away. I know I should feel this way but it makes me angry knowing she's just walked in here as if she left five minutes ago and everyone will be fine with it. Maddison means something to ever person in this room, everyone apart from Beth who doesn't know her daughter.

"And you think I'm just going to hand her over to a stranger" Barry laughed sarcastically, I fist bumped him in my mind knowing Barry would have Beth kill him before he handed Maddison over to a stranger.

"I'll admit I wasn't ready to be a mom to her but I am now, I've grown up over the last year and now I'm ready to be a mom to my daughter" she tried to defend herself but I could see through her and no doubt everyone else could.

Walking past Barry, Beth came towards me and snatched Maddison out of my arms making her cry; Cisco grabbed my arm stopping me from jumping up and attacking the girl. I would call her a woman but she is anything but that – I don't like her and I don't think I ever will not after seeing how much she is hurting Barry and now Maddison.

"Dada" Maddison cried looking at Barry with outstretched arms trying to grab him but only getting air.

"Give her back" Barry stepped towards them only for Beth to take a step backwards away from him.

"No, she's mine"

"Can't you see you're upsetting her? She doesn't know you, she doesn't like strangers" Barry quickly closed the space between them without revealing his secret to Beth. Taking Maddison back from Beth her cradled her against his chest, protecting her as Maddison screams and cries died down to a whimper now she was back in her father's arms, her head tucked into the crook of his neck.

Joe stood up from the sofa and went to Barry's side placing his hand onto his shoulders, a gesture of a father wanting to protect his son from hurt and to show his support. "How about you both sit down" Joe dragged Barry back with him to sit down on the sofa; Beth huffed and sat on the sofas opposite us on her own. "If we're going to get somewhere here, why don't we all Beth here the opportunity to explain why she left"

He sat down on the arm of the sofa next to Barry his hand remaining on his shoulder while Barry rubbed Maddison's back trying to calm her down, seeing Barry like this make me forget about the one a year ago who would panic every time Maddison would cry. Now he's a real father who just wants to fight to protect his daughter from harm.

"I wasn't ready to be a mom; she cried all the time and would never stop. I couldn't cope so I did what I thought I needed to do and that was to give her up for a better life. I knew little about Barry but he told me about the family and friends he had and I knew Maddison would be safe with him. That's why I left her" Beth explained a little calmer than before but I could tell she was still angry when she had no right to be.

"She cried all the time with me, I couldn't cope but I never gave her up" Barry spat back with venom in his voice. His anger very much obvious but he allowed; hell I'd be angry if he wasn't. "You've been gone over a year without a single word, it was her birthday two months ago but if you really wanted to be her mother then you would have made contact then"

"I wasn't in town then, I got a job on the east coast"

"That's not my problem, I left you my number you could have called any time from that night to now but you didn't. So cut the bullshit that you're here for Maddison. I think you're here for something else" Barry threw it out there making us all look at Beth to see her reaction and to wait for her reply.

"I just want a relationship with my daughter" Beth looked down at her hands, playing the victim I thought to myself.

"I don't believe you, you're after something else. Maddie has a relationship with everyone in this room apart from you" Barry spoke and I could help but notice the way his arms tightened around Maddison who looked very content to be in her father's arms, she might only be one but she knows he's safe, she knows he'll always be safe and that she is safe with him.

"And I want a chance to have a relationship with her"

"If I get my way you'll never see her again let alone have a relationship with her. She doesn't need you and she never will. She's got everything she needs right here. She has her father, grandpa, aunties and uncles the only thing she doesn't need is you, so just leave" Barry's hand began to flatten the hair on the top of Maddison's head, something everyone knows she loves.

"I'll fight for her if I have too" Beth threatened which Barry only laughed at.

"I'll tell you this once, no one will take my baby away from me and I mean no one because I'll fight till the day I die for her"

"If that's how you feel then you'll be hearing from my lawyer" Beth stood up and stormed out of the room and I know she's serious about that because deep down I know we haven't seen the last of her. If anything she needs time now to form a new plan because the one she had was terrible thinking she could turn up here and think we would all just hand Maddison over to her. It's enough to almost make you laugh out loud.

"Don't worry Barry, I'll make sure she gets escorted off the premises and she doesn't come back" Eddie stood up and left the room hand in hand Iris, no doubt to talk to the hotel's security.

"I don't know about anyone else but I need a drink" Cisco spoke for the first time reminding me he was still here.

"I think I'll join you, will you be ok Barry?" Joe asked no doubt worried just as much as Barry is at this moment.

"I just need a minute" Barry responded his face buried in Maddison's hair.

They both left leaving the three of us alone, I wanted to leave but I couldn't. How could I walk away when Barry feels like this? The door shut behind Joe and Cisco leaving the room in silence.

I moved to sit beside Barry in a silent message of I'm here if you need me but I didn't dare speak aloud, partly because I didn't know what to say for once I didn't have the words to make everything better so I sat beside him in silence waiting to see if he wanted to talk and if not then I would sit here all night in silence if that is what he needed. What I wanted to do is hold him as tight as I could, hold the both as tight as I could and tell them but mainly Barry that everything will be ok but I don't know if that's true because I don't know what will happen tomorrow or the day after. I don't know if Beth will follow through with her threat of getting a lawyer involved, the only thing we can all do is just sit and wait.

"I can lose her Cait" Barry broke the silence as he looked from Maddison to me, tears fresh in his eyes. "They can't take her away from me, she the only good in my life, she gives me a reason to live"

"Oh Barry" I felt tears fill my eyes looking at him, seeing how broken he already looked just at the thought of losing Maddie let alone what he will be like if he ever did lose her. "If it comes to it then we will all fight alongside you and any court would be stupid if they granted her custody" I tried my best to reassure him even if I didn't know anything for sure.

"She's my life" He began to silently sob, tears running down his face breaking my heart into a million pieces.

I moved closer to him, taking them both into my arms and I held onto them as tightly as I could finally getting the opportunity to do what I wanted now they we're alone. Barry wrapped his free arm around my waist, holding on to me as if his life depended on it, he buried his head in my neck as he continued to cry and all I could do was sit there and rub his back. The high I felt from being in his arms as we dance long gone, now replaced with wanting to protect them both and I will do everything I can to make sure Beth doesn't get Maddison.

I saw my future in both of them, I wanted my future to be both of them and nothing and no one – not even Beth is going to ruin that. It might sound selfish but I will fight with everything I have to make sure I get the future I see for myself. For myself and Barry and I don't care what it takes to make it happen. First step being admitting my feeling for Barry but I need to wait a little before doing so, he needs to deal with Beth before I stream roll our entire friendship but admitting how I feel about him.

* * *

 **Sooo Barry wants Cait and Cait wants Barry as a future, the sooner these two sort themselves out the better … I know I'm pretty much arguing with myself at the moment.**

 **What do you think will happen with Beth? – Spoiler you'll find out in the next chapter.**

 **6+ reviews for the next chapter**

 **All feedback welcome**

 **Thank you for reading**

 **And once again until next time…**


	28. Chapter 27

**Reviewer, thank you all and find yourself below and read my response to you!**

 **Raquel** – I think we would have all liked to have seen Caitlin slap Beth but she's too nice to do it and A &E is accident and emergency (hospital)

 **Boba** – spoiler the next chapter might make a lot of people happy but that is all I'm saying as for Beth you're not alone. I wrote the character but I hate her.

 **Fgfgmyfgtr** – well I don't know what to say other than you're going to love Caitlin in this chapter.

 **Flash frost** – I'm sorry to tell you but there isn't any kissing in this chapter but don't hate me for it.

 **AReiss215** – everything you mentioned is pretty much the main focus of this chapter so I hope you like it.

 **Lolly** – you're not on your own, I don't think anyone likes her haha.

 **Guest** – I don't know what to say to your review apart from thank you.

 **Guest** – I don't know what I can tease without giving too much away but this chapter sort of effects Barry and Maddison as for Barry and Cait the next chapter should make a lot of people happy that is all I can say without giving too much away.

 **Guest** – you're not a fan of which character anymore?

 **Snowb4rry01** – I guess you could class this chapter as fighting for Maddison.

 **Theflashanatic** – first off love the name as for why you think Beth is back I like it but no and Barry and Cait are always cute together.

 **Heyitsthatgurl** – cliff-hanger because who doesn't like a cliff-hanger haha. Enjoy the next chapter

 **Guest** – I wrote it and even I'm wrapped around her little finger, I feel they have a little family relationship going on without acknowledging it.

 **Clashofthelegends** – not that would be cute but you need to remember that Maddison is very much a daddy's girl.

 **Badlxnds** – she wouldn't have out ran Barry, I think Barry would expose his secret to Beth if it means keeping Maddison.

 **Lady of the clouds27** – first of thank you for spending your time reading all of this, I don't know what else to say apart from Caitlin is a little bit bad ass this chapter. Well in my opinion she is.

 **Bluestriker666** – I don't really have much to say apart from enjoy the next chapter.

 **Guest** \- Of course she's after something.

 **Snowbarryfitzsimmonsrominone123** – thank you but most would say I'm crazy for doing this but as for the idea it came to me randomly and I ran with it. Snowbarry is defiantly OTP.

 **TinkStar87** – why don't you like Felicity anymore? I like Laurel but personally Felicity is a good match for Oliver which you probably don't want to hear.

 **HAPPY FLASH DAY! I LOVE THIS DAY OF THE WEEK BUT WHO DOESN'T?**

 **To everyone who asked why I was in A &E it was because I broke my leg but I'm fine, I just having to sit around a lot which just means more writing which isn't a bad thing. **

**Also OMG! I can't believe how many reviews I got on the last chapter it's insane but thank you all so much I'm in shock.**

 **Please read the end notes. There's a little bit of information for you all down there.**

* * *

Pulling into the parking lot of the rundown apartment block, turning the car off I double checked the address on my phone which Felicity found for me. How that woman can find anyone in this world is completely beyond me. All she needs in a name and not an hour later she has an address and every piece of information possible on them. With a deep breath I grabbed my purse and headed inside afraid to touch anything in case I caught some deadly disease.

I finally arrived at the floor I needed searched the doors looking for the number I needed, lifting my hand I knocked on the door hoping someone was in, a couple of seconds later the door swung open and the blonde I was looking for stood in the doorway. "What do you want?" Beth spat looking me up and down from head to toe.

"Can we talk please?" I asked knowing demanding to speak to her and pushing my way inside isn't the right way to go, if I want her to agree to what I've come here for then I need to be nice to her even if I want to scream and be angry with her for upsetting Barry.

"I have nothing to say to you" she went to close the door in my face, pushing my hand out I stopped her giving her a look which told her I wasn't going anywhere until she hears me out.

"I have something to say to you, five minutes then I'll go" I pleaded wishing I was anywhere but here but I'm doing this for Barry and Maddison, if it was anyone else then I wouldn't be doing this but it's for them so I have to at least try – which is what I keep telling myself.

"Five minutes" Beth held the door open allowing me inside; with a small smile I stepped past her into her small apartment and looked around. The thought of her wanting to bring Maddison here sending a chill down my spine, I understand she might not have a lot of money but I wouldn't wish for my worst enemy to live here, let alone a little girl who means the world to me which just make me more determined to do this.

"How did you find me?" Beth slumped down on the sofa as if she didn't have a care in the world.

"I had a friend of mine track you down" I told her seeing no need to go into details.

"So what do you want?" she began flicking through the channels on the TV as I shifted my weight from one foot to the other.

"twenty thousand" I said seeing no need to beat around the bush, I'll just say what I want and then I can leave and hopefully it will be soon because I didn't like this place and it was beginning to give me the creeps.

"Excuse me?" Beth now had her full attention on me instead of the TV which I was grateful for knowing she was finally paying attention to me instead of being rude and ignoring me.

"Twenty thousand to leave town, to leave Maddison and Barry alone"

I know it's a lot of money but I get a good pay check each month and the twenty thousand is coming out of my signing bonus I received when I started my employment at S.T.A.R Labs. In all the years I've spent at the labs I kept the money in the bank doing nothing deciding to save it for my future or in case I ever need it. I could offer her more but personally I think twenty is enough and I'm more than happy to give it to her, I would give her everything I had to protect Barry and Maddison, to make sure they stayed together. They have to be together for so many reason but also because Beth will never understand Barry's powers which Maddison has and it also keeps the Flash's real identity secret from her.

I was going to leave Barry to get on with Beth but still be around in case he needed my support but for the past week she keeps turning up at his lab, home and all round town and it's making his life hell so knowing I can do this, make her leave town and leave them alone I had to try.

She looked at me, weighing up her options. The way I see it she can either leave town with twenty thousand dollars or she can spend her money fighting Barry in court to which I'll do everything in my power to make sure she loses.

"What's the catch?" she asked narrowing her eyes at me.

She does have some brains I told myself as I opened my purse and pulled out the large brown envelope inside. "You sign these" I dropped the envelope onto the table for her to look at.

Beth sat on the edge of the sofa as she opened the envelope and took the stack of papers out from inside, scanning the words written on the paper. "I don't know what this is" she looked at me, throwing them back down onto the table.

"If you sign them then you sign away your parental rights, you have no claim over Maddison and you leave town and never return" I explained knowing I'm going to owe Laurel a lot for getting the papers together as quickly as she did but just like Felicity she was more than happy to help Barry.

"And if I don't sign them?" I'll admit the girl is smarter than she looks; she's at least trying to work out her options.

"Simple I keep my twenty thousand and you can stay in town to try and fight Barry in court for Maddison and you will not win" I shrugged knowing if I was in her shoes I'd probably take the money as she no doubt needs it, she no doubts sees Maddison as a way of getting money and that is the real reason she came back and not because she wants to be a mother to her daughter.

"Why do you care about them so much?"

"Barry is one of my best friends and Maddison means the world to me and I care for them both and they're happy together. You probably don't want to hear that but I met Maddison the day you left her and I've been there every day for her. I heard her laugh for the first time, when she started crawling and when she said her first word but most of all I don't want them to get hurt by you. that's why I'm doing this" I tried to explain, I know she's not going to like the idea of some other woman thinking the world of her daughter, if I was a mother I wouldn't like it but I'm not going to lie to spare her feelings. I was there for most of her firsts and I want to be there for all the other yet to come.

Beth sat in silence thinking about what I said almost to the point I could hear the cogs turning in her head. "You love him" she finally spoke looking straight at me.

"Excuse me?" I asked in shock wondering how she came to that conclusion. Yes I had feelings for Barry but love I don't think so. No yet anywhere.

"You're in love with Barry that is here. I saw it last week when I first saw you all. The way you stand just a little too close to him, the way you look at him and the way I saw your eyes light up when he smiles at you. You love him and as much as I hate to say it, you love my daughter as well"

"This isn't about me; do we have a deal or not?" I changed the subject feeling very uncomfortable talking about this subject with her. I haven't really sat down and thought about my feelings for Barry and to hear Beth talk it makes me realise a lot of things and I don't like it, not coming from her – not from someone I don't know.

Picking the papers back up off the table she looked between them and me, almost as if she was having a mental debate in her head on what she should do. "This is really hard for me, if I sign these you'll give me twenty thousand dollars and I have to leave town?" I nodded my head yes hoping more than anything that she will sign the papers. "What happens if I return to town?"

"That friend I mentioned before well she also dug up your past and if you return then the police department are going to receive some documents outlining all the robberies, assaults and whatever else you've done, all of which no one was every caught for" I know I'm blackmailing her but what else can I do, I needed to make her take the money and leave, to leave Barry and Maddie alone. "Sign the papers and I can make sure no one ever knows about your past"

Dropping the papers back onto the coffee table she looked between them and me once again. "Got a pen?" she asked making me almost want to jump up and down with joy.

Digging into the bottom of my purse I pulled a pen out and handed it to her. "You also need a witness to sigh as well" I told her knowing her signature wasn't enough on its own.

"My friend lives next door, one second" I hid the smile on my face as she took the papers and the pen, heading towards the door. I followed behind her wanting to be out of her apartment and to ensure she does sign the papers.

I stood to once side allowing her to talk to her friend each of them taking it in turns to sign the papers where they were marked for signing. "There" she shoved the papers back at me.

I flicked through the pages just to make sure everything was signed before sliding them back into the envelope and putting them back into my purse, making a mental reminder to send them back to Laurel as soon as I can. "Can I have my money now?" she held out her hand, I nodded pulling another envelope from my bag containing twenty thousand dollars remembering the strange looks I got at the bank when I requested the money.

"Twenty four hours and you better be gone or else I'll make sure my friends at the CCPD receive that file of you criminal history. If you try to contact Barry or any of us again they will get the information" I placed the money into her out reached hand, with one last look at her I turned and headed out of the hell hole of a building.

Once I was in the safety of my car I allowed myself to take a couple of deep breaths to calm myself down. I had expected her to ask for more money and I would have happily given it to her because no amount of money compares to Maddison. I thought it would take more arguing to pursed her to sign them, I expected more of a fight from Beth – not for it to be as easy as it was. Staring the car I pulled out of the parking lot deciding if I should go and tell Barry the good new now or wait until later when she's finished work. Knowing I had work of my own to finish before I fall behind I headed back towards S.T.A.R Labs knowing I can tell Barry later on this evening.

* * *

 **What would you have done if put in Beth's shoes, would you have taken the money?**

 **Protective momma bear Caitlin is back.**

 **Don't worry next chapter is major Snowbarry… you can thank me later for it but you might want to get paper bag on standby just in case.**

 **Now for the bad news - I'm going away tomorrow until Friday and I don't know if I will be able to update or not, I will have my laptop with me but it's if I find time to do so. If not then I will defiantly post the next chapter when I get back Friday night.**

 **6+ reviews for the next chapter**

 **All feedback welcome**

 **And as usual until next time…**


	29. Chapter 28

**Reviewer, thank you all and find yourself below and read my response to you!**

 **Raquel** – I now refer to her as queen Cait, OTP means only/one true pairing and prepare yourself for major Snowbarry which hopefully will not disappoint.

 **Fgfgmyfgtr** – it's queen Cait to me now.

 **Flash frost** – my leg is fin, I still have to hop around on one leg for the time being but it gives me something to draw on when I'm bored, it has a lot of lightning bolt and snowflakes at the moment thank you for asking. Caitlin Snow is now Queen Cait to me.

 **AReiss215** – but have we actually seen the last of Beth and yes this chapter is major Snowbarry and everyone should be happy with it.

 **Lolly** – believe me my Snowbarry heart was completely free when I wrote this chapter as for the book, no because I'm not talented enough and no one would want to read it if I was to write one.

 **Guest** – short review so all I can say is thank you.

 **Secretgirl** – If it helps then I normal update every other day so that will save you checking every day.

 **Snowbarryfitzsimmonsromione123** – I forgot about that scene in arrow until you mentioned it but I remembered him having a kid as the mother was seen in the flash. All the fics I write are just random idea's and I take it and see if I can do anything with it, if I can then I run with it and this is the craziness that happens.

 **Snowb4rry01** – actually no I wrote this before that episode of Flash, I'm about 6 chapters ahead of you all and when it happened in the flash I was like hold up did I write this episode and I don't remember. Barry's reaction is in this chapter and you might like it.

 **Heyitsthatgurl** – thank you and you should like what is to follow.

 **TinkStar87** – I don't know what to say really apart from if we all liked the same thing then life would be boring, you should like this chapter.

 **DailyDani** – your wish is my command … enjoy.

 **Guest** –personally I think they put them together in the end because of the fans, they wanted it and they want to keep them happy because without the fans then they wouldn't have a show, that's why I think at some point they have to give us Snowbarry as for Ray I loved that guy and so happy he's in legends of tomorrow.

 **Lady of the clouds27** – Queen Cait if you don't mind because she is queen haha, this chapter isn't just Snowbarry moments it's a MAJOR Snowbarry moment.

 **Bluestriker666** – thank you I don't know what else to say.

 **RCH9** – no idea what to reply but thank you and enjoy the next chapter

 **Riml** – but was it easy because Beth only saw Maddison as a way of getting money and with Caitlin offering her money she got what she wanted and didn't need Maddison anymore?

 **So I got back to my hotel earlier than I thought I would… which means a new chapter… get your paper bags ready… enjoy…**

 **Once again i'm amazed at the amount of reviews I received on the last chapter so thank you all once again.**

* * *

Leaving S.T.A.R Labs later than I normally would, due to starting late I had to finish late in order getting everything done for the day. Looking at my watch as I got in my car I decided to go over to Barry's place to tell him about Beth and how she wouldn't be bothering him or Maddison again.

Once I got to his apartment a little after eight thirty, I was a little disappointed as I wouldn't get to see Maddison as she will be in bed but I know my news will cheer Barry up and that is the main reason I need to tell him. I hate seeing him look so down when he's always upbeat- upbeat about everything and anything. Arriving at his apartment I knocked on the door and stood rocking back and forth on the balls of my feet waiting for him to answer. A couple of minutes passed and he still hadn't answered the door after my many rounds of knocking, panic ran through my veins knowing Maddison will be in bed by now which means someone has to be home and for no one to answer only make me fear the worst.

Digging my key out of my purse, I unlocked the door letting myself in. Barry did give me the key for emergency or if I need to pick Maddison up from day care for him and to me this counts as an emergency.

"Barry" I shout as quickly as possible not wanting to wake Maddison as I close the door behind me and head into the living room to see the TV on but no Barry.

I went into the kitchen to see if he was in there but hearing no noise coming from it I knew he wasn't in there but decided to check anyways. Only confirming my thoughts I turned and went back into the living room only to come face to face to with dressed in only a towel. Biting my bottom lip I froze looking at him not knowing what to do but more importantly where to look, with his chest and abs on full show to me, little droplets of water dripping from the ends on his wet hair and running down his chest, I found it very difficult not to stare at him.

I know Christmas is still months away but I can't help but feel it's come early for me, using every restraint inside me I had to stop myself not to reach out and touch him let alone jump him on the spot. I allowed my eyes to follow a droplet of water that ran down his chest, stopped only by the towel wrapped low around his waist showing off the V that outlined his hips. "Cait what are you doing here?" Barry finally spoke breaking my out of my trance.

"I wanted to tell you something but maybe I should have called first" I felt my cheeks flush, I normally would call to tell him I was coming over but I was too excited to tell him my news that I didn't call and turned up to walk in on him fresh out of the shower. Christmas has definitely come early for me which am not helpful considering the way I feel about him. "Do you maybe want to get dressed first?" I silently begged him in my head knowing I will never be able to concentrate if he remained in his state of dress for much longer.

"I'm good, so what's up?" he moved closer to the sofa but didn't sit down, I drew a large intake of oxygen knowing if I was ever being tested in my life then today is that day. I looked at him wondering how I could explain this to him properly but all I could think about was pushing him down onto the sofa and straddling his waist which wasn't helpful right now. Shaking the thought out of my head I pulled the envelope out of my bag and handed it to him knowing it's probably best if he just reads them instead of me telling him.

"This isn't you resigning as my doctor is it, I mean I know I just injured a lot but it sort of a package deal with the super powers" he scratched the back of his neck while looking at the blank envelope.

"Just open it" I told him my eyes being drawn back down to his abs wondering what it would feel like to run my finger over then, to study them properly, what they would feel like if I was to run my tongue over them or how strong they would feel under my lips as I kissed down from this throat to the point where his towel currently sits showing off the small patch of hair running down behind that stupid towel.

Shaking my head once again knowing I shouldn't be having thoughts like that, not about Barry. He only sees me a friend so any thoughts like that are defiantly not appropriate. I looked back up at his face while his eyes scanned the papers in his hands, the cute little crease between his eyebrows on show as he did so. "Cait what did you do?" he looked up at me.

Form his tone of voice I don't know if he's happy about it or not, I can't decide and his face isn't giving anything way maybe I made the wrong decision when I debated with myself late one night on if I should try and help him because the beaming smile I was expecting is nowhere to be seem maybe I should have just kept out of it and Barry would have come to me if he need me?

"I went to see Beth this morning and sighed them" I deciding it was best to keep the part about the money from him knowing he will just be angry with me for giving her my money.

"Why – How did you find her – how did you get the papers?" he shot back at me, question after question.

"Felicity found her, Laurel did the papers and sent them to me and I did it because I saw how miserable you were with her around and I wanted to help but I have a feeling I made the wrong decision. I thought you would be happy that she's leaving you alone, leaving Maddison alone. I'm just going to go because I clearly made a huge mistake" I spoke pulling my purse up onto my shoulder, turning around I headed towards the door.

"Wait – why do I get the feeling you're not telling me everything?" Barry moved across the room appearing in front of me in the blink of an eye.

"I don't know what you mean?" I looked anywhere but at him because I'm a terrible liar.

"So she just signed her parental rights away because you asked her too?" he shot back a little angry which is defiantly not the reaction I was expecting. "After all the threats she made she just decided to sign them because you put them in front of her?"

"I may have given her twenty thousand dollars and blackmailed her" I mumbled under my breath wishing I had of just sent the papers to Laurel without telling him. He would have just thought that Beth changed her mind and went away - Anything would have been better than this.

His hands went into his hair as he turned around facing away from me, which told me he heard what I said. "WHY" he shouted turning around to look at me again.

I started secretly praying that Maddison would wake up to distract him but I knew how well she sleeps. She takes after her father when it comes to sleeping which means I'm on my own.

"Why would you give her money or blackmail her?" he voice becoming softer again which didn't fill me with much confidence.

"Because I hated what she was doing to you Barry, I couldn't just sit back while she made your life hell. So I did what I could to make her disappear again, I did it for you and Maddison and I would have given her more if she wanted it" I confessed knowing I would have given her every penny of my savings if that is what it took. "But it's your decision, if you want to file the papers then send them back to Laurel if not put them in the trash but this way she can never claim Maddison as hers again"

"What do you mean you would have given her more if she wanted it?"

"I would have given her every penny of my savings and everything I owned in order for her to sign them papers" I told him the truth knowing there is no reason to lie anymore. I would have given her the clothes I was wearing if she demanded them.

"I'm paying you back every penny even if it takes me the rest of my life" he told him his face softening as he spoke which made my heart rate decrees a little as it no longer pounded against my ribs.

"I don't care about the money; it's been sat in a bank for years. The only thing I care about is you and Maddison"

"You said you blackmailed her?" he took hold of my arm and led me back into the living room and away from the door. I dropped my purse onto the floor knowing I wasn't leaving any time soon.

"Felicity found some things out about her and told me about them, so the deal was she signs the papers and I'll give her twenty thousand to leave town and never return or else the CCPD will receive the file Felicity has on her" I spoke looking down the floor unable to make eye contact with him. How could I knowing I used blackmail to get what I wanted. "I just wanted to protect you both" I felt tears flood my eyes ready to burst.

"Thank you" I noticed him move closer to me, making me snap my head up to look at him wondering if I had heard him correctly. He was angry at what I had done a minute ago and now he's thanking me.

"Excuse me?" I asked just to confirm I was hearing him properly.

"You're amazing, I can't believe you did this for me - For us" taking my hands in his, lacing our fingers together. "I care about you too by the way"

"We're friends Barry of course we care about each other" I told him what sort of friends would we be if we didn't care about each other?

Barry shook his head no making it my turn to look confused – is he telling me that we aren't friends because that is all I'm getting from him. "No Cait" he laughed continuing to shake his head. "I really care about you, I'm terrible at this" our eyes connected as his laughter died down to silence.

Pulling me closer to him, I froze in shock as his lips came into contact with mine, releasing my hands from his I placed them onto his hard chest and pushed him backwards a little as I stood in shock looking at him. "Barry I- "I didn't know how to finish that sentence as I didn't know what I wanted to say to him. Everything I wanted to say to him jumped into my mind at once and I couldn't get them in order to speak them. I wanted to tell him how I felt, I wanted to confess everything to him but I couldn't find the words to do so.

"Cait I'm so sorry I don't know what came over me and I've probably ruined everything right now but I really care about you and I mean more than a friend, I can't stop thinking about you. What are you doing? Where are you? When will I see you next? I pick him phone up all day long wanting to call you just to hear your voice but I can't because I have nothing to say to you and I know I've defiantly ruined everything between us now but I had to tell you because I've kept this to myself for too but I'm an expert at reject now so I can take it and –"

I pressed my lips against his just to shut him up as a smile broke out across my face knowing he felt the same as I did. Relief flooded thorough my body as I felt a huge weight lifting of my shoulders knowing I didn't have to keep my feeling bottled up any longer.

"Are you sure about this?" Barry pulled away looking into my eyes.

Biting my bottom lip I nodded my head yes, unable to stop smiling. "I've never been surer about anything in my life, everything you said I feel the same way, that day you went to fight that Meta and collapsed at my feet made me see everything clearly. I thought about my life without you and the thought was a nightmare that is way I was so hard on you then dinner at Joe's I almost kissed you then Eddie walked in. I was going to tell you the truth at the wedding but then Beth happened" I started to babble finally understand what it is like to be Felicity.

"You have no idea how happy I am" Barry growled in a low voice as his lips found mine again. My back came into contact with the wall making me gasp allowing Barry the opportunity to slip his tongue into my mouth, deepening the kiss further.

My hands clawed at his muscular back while his lips moved from my lips, to my jaw then to my neck. I knew my nails were digging into his back but he didn't seem to mind but I didn't care because I wanted him as close as possible and any physical marks made will be gone by morning. Barry found the zipper on the back of my dress, pulling it down while I kicked the heels off my feet. His lips left my neck longer enough as he slid the sleeves of my dress down my arms allowing my dress to fall into pool around my feet. A shiver ran down my spine as his large hands ran up the sides of my torso and around my back, gripping hold of my bra clasp Barry gave me a look asking for silent permission to remove it. I nodded my head yes knowing if he didn't remove it with the next ten seconds then I will do it myself. I felt the clasp allowing me to shrug it off.

I couldn't wait any longer. I've waited long enough – I need him now and I know Barry feels the same due to his arousal digging into my stomach "Bedroom" I mumbled against his lips. Barry broke the kiss as his face turned serious. "What's wrong?" I asked hoping he wasn't having second thought because I can't go back from this.

"I don't know how long I'll last" he spoke his eyes fixed on mine. "I mean I was drunk last time" one hand left my thigh so he could scratch the back of his neck a crooked smile on his face.

"I don't care Barry, I just want you" My lips connected with his again, my hands finding the towel pulling it away from his body and dropping it on the floor to join my dress, with a deep growl from the base of his throat, Barry gripped the back of my thighs and picked me up, I wrapped my legs around his waist while his lips found my neck again, carrying me into the bedroom.

Once inside the bedroom Barry laid me on the bed before climbing between my legs, reaching over to his night stand he pulled out foil packet making me raise my eyebrow at him. "I was young and carefree at one point" he defended himself which made me laugh.

* * *

 **How cruel would it be that if the next chapter it all turned out to be a dream? – I think you'd all start a manhunt to find me**

 **You all wanted it to happen and I think you've all waited long enough.**

 **To be honest I'm not really happy about this chapter but I've written it five times, I didn't plan on them finally admitting how they feel like this but when do my plans ever work out?**

 **6+ reviews for the next chapter**

 **All feedback welcome**

 **Thank you for reading.**


	30. Chapter 29

**Reviewer, thank you all and find yourself below and read my response to you!**

 **Raquel** – well I feel very honours, how about a virtual hug? I'm not a big hugger either. I don't like people touching me. no problem anything else you need explaining then just ask and it's going very well just boring which means a lot of writing.

 **Fgfgmyfgtr** – you don't need to stop reading, I hate it when people write a whole chapter and then they're like surprise bitch it's just a dream. I would never do that knowing how much people wanted this.

 **Flash frost** – you'll be happy to know that this chapter is in Barry's POV.

 **AReiss215** – that new fic is awesome I love it I don't think I've laughed so hard at a fic for some long and let's face it with this… there's been so much sexual tension between them for so long it only had to go that way in the end. Beth might make another appearance but nothing planed for the time being at the moment I'm bringing this fic to an end but nothing to say she will not show up again in the sequel but no plans at the moment.

 **Lolly** – yes I did because I'm not and no one would, personally I think people only read this because I update often and if they're like me then they hate waiting for an update so they read this knowing I update often which means no waiting. There are much better fic on here than this. As for my Snowbarry heart there is no cage now, it's been set on fire and it's in ashes now.

 **Guest** – thank you but I'm not completely happy with the last chapter but then again I never am.

 **Snowbarryfitzsimmonsromione123** – it's all real, so happy to know I've made you so happy … also congratulations for having the longest username on here (I'm guessing it's the longest). Personally I think we should all get together with a bouncy house and a ball pool and celebrate them getting together finally. I do hate myself at times for waiting for so long.

 **Snowb4rry01** – more of Barry's reaction in this chapter. It did take a long time for it to happen and I hate myself for it but when I started this fic I was never going to get them together but then I was like what the hell just do it and I did I think that is why it took so long for them to finally get together.

 **TinkStar87** – it will never be a dream, poor cat I hope it's recovered as for the hubby he'll live haha. I don't think they've given a date for LOT yet because I've not heard or seen anything and I usually know these things haha. The only reason I like Olicity is because I think they bring out the best in each other and they're very supportive towards each other that is what I like but the last episode of Arrow with Felicity did make me a little emotional when it came to the password with Ray. I was like damn where's my god damn tissues gone.

 **Guest** – yes they're together and I think everyone including me is very happy.

 **Lady of the clouds27** – it was a long build up and at first I was never going to get them together and then I was what the hell just do it and that is what happened, if I'm being honest I wasn't completely thrilled about how it happened but then again I'm never happy with what I write but if I kept rewriting every chapter then we would only be on chapter one.

 **Bluestriker666** – nothing more to say then thank you and enjoy the next part.

 **Badlxnds** – Beth may return in the future but no plans at the moment, Snowbarry will be the end of us all and no it's defiantly not a dream.

 **Riml** – yes that towel deserves an award or do it… don't forget that Barry sees things in slowly motion compared to other at times (I think that is the right way to explain it) so maybe the towel did slip but he fixed it with is speed before Caitlin noticed?

 **Mr Panda** – right now I'm seriously hoping this is a real panda because that would be awesome but comment sense is telling me I'm not but all I can say is thank you.

 **Foreveryoung07** – your wish is my command haha.

 **Lina** – it's not a dream believe me I would hunt myself down if I ever thought about doing that.

 **Jujurego** – I don't know what to say apart from enjoy.

 **Lyannette Zoe Cullen** – defiantly not a dream, 100% not a dream. Every time someone reviews in capitals I feel like they're shouting with me and it makes me laugh. Everyone is saying how perfect the last chapter was and how much they loved it but the truth is I wasn't sure about it, I never imagined it happening that way until I wrote it and then I proof read it and I was umm maybe and then I read it again before posting it and I was like too late to go back now.

 **Ramen-luver101** – I wasn't going to explain this until later on in this fic or the sequel but in this Barry and Cold do not have the agreement they do in the TV version, so how he'll feel if he finds out the Flash has a daughter, we'll have to wait and see.

 **I planned to post this chapter earlier but then I decided to add things to it and then I ended up rewriting it and I didn't like either one I wrote which then led to another rewrite and then things got out on control so I decided to go with this one.**

 **Then I thought of an idea for another Snowbarry fic and started to play with that and wrote a chapter to that but I don't know if I'm going to post it, it's a none power on and Caitlin doesn't work at S.T.A.R Labs and then that became out of control and now here we are and I finally realised I have a chapter to post so enjoy.**

 **Also thank you so much once again for all the reviews on the last chapter, I still can't believe how many reviews I received on the last couple of chapter or so. I'm sat here like some pinch me just to see if it's real all not… anyways you've had enough of me going on with myself sop enjoy the next chapter.**

* * *

I woke to the sound of Maddison shouting for me just like every morning recently, ever since she learnt to say dada I get woken every morning to her shouting it, the only difference this morning is Caitlin in my arms. I smiled as she turned over in my arms to face me, her brown eyes looking up at me and her lips curved upwards in a small smile.

If this is a dream then I never want to wake up because my life to perfect, my daughter is safe all because of the woman in my arms and she's going nowhere – neither of them is going anywhere if I have anything to do with it. Knowing it wouldn't hurt Maddison to wait five minutes I wrapped my arms around Caitlin pulling her into my chest wanting to savour every moment I can with her.

"Morning" I pressed my lips against the top of her head.

"Good morning to you too" she rolled over in my arms so she was lay on her stomach looking up at me. Her lips made contact with my chest sending my already pacing heart into a wild frenzy.

Last night we went further than I thought we would and a part of me thought it would be awkward this morning, avoiding eye contact and silences but it's anything but that if anything it feels right, almost as if this was normal for us as if we'd been together for years. I know we still need to talk about what we both wants and if last night is any indication as to how that conversation is going to go then I'm sure we're both on the same page as to what we both want. I want Caitlin and she wants me.

Maddison began to shout again making us both laugh. "I'll go and get her" Caitlin offered stretching her limbs, her eyes squeezed shut and her lips pouted. _I couldn't defiantly wake up to this every_ _morning_ I told myself as I watched her.

Rolling out of my arms she sat on the edge of the bed with a sheet wrapped around her while searching the room, almost as if she was looking for something. "Um Barry" she looked over her shoulder at me.

"What's up?" I asked placing my hands behind my head.

"You haven't seen my underwear have you?" her cheek turning a light shade of pink.

Laughing I rolled over away from her. "Is this what you're looking for?" I asked swinging her red lace panties off the end of my index finger.

"Shut up" snatching the panties out of my hand.

"You don't need to be embarrassed, I saw a lot more last night" I reminded her pushing myself up into the sitting position I watched as she put her panties on under the sheet before standing up and allowing the sheet to drop to the floor.

"You don't have to sound so proud of yourself" she walked to the end of the bed and bent over.

I opened my mouth to replied but shut it against as I took in the sight in front of me or shouldn't I say the sight of Caitlin's ass. My hands fisted at the sheet currently draped over my waist to stop myself from going to the end of the bed and dragging her back into it. I sat and watched as she picked my t-shirt up off the floor and slipped it over her head, the hem of the t-shirt coming just below her ass. "You might want to put these on" she opened my top draw and threw some boxers at me.

"More like take a cold shower" I mumbled to myself once she was out of the room.

Today is defiantly going to be a hard day, how am I supposed to concentrate on anything today with that image in my mind? Trying to shake the thought out of my mind I slipped my boxers on and waited for her to return. My hands found their way up to the back of my head again and my ankles cross as Caitlin re-entered my bedroom holding onto both of Maddison's hands as she took small steps in front of her both of them slowly making their way closer to the bed.

Taking in the sight in front of my I couldn't help but think about how lucky I am, not only do I have a beautiful daughter who's horrible mother is no longer sniffing around but then there is Caitlin, a smart, beautiful, confident woman who wants to be with me at times like this I can't help but think about the geeky science geek who was constantly bullied throughout school, the boy who was chased by bullies and beaten on a daily basis and wonder how I became so lucky in life. I wish I could go back in time and tell him to hang in there because life will get better. I have the power to do it but I know I can't and shouldn't but I can't help but wonder if I knew back then what life would be like now would I do anything different because all those beating, my mom being murdered and my dad going to jail has led to this moment right now and I wouldn't change that for anything, not now I know that Caitlin wants to be with me, she wants to be with me and not the flash, she wants to be with the science geek who was bullied everyday as much as I want to be with her.

"Maddison I don't know what you daddy is thinking about but it must be serious he has his serious face on" Caitlin sat Maddison on the bed beside me before sitting down on the other side of her.

Maddison climbed onto my lap and wrapped her small arms around my neck as she clung to me, just like every morning. Every morning she's very clingy but I like moments like this – what father wouldn't like to wake up to cuddles from his daughter.

"Well bear I don't know about you but I'm starving, let's get breakfast" I stuck my tongue out at her.

"Bear?" Caitlin raised her eyebrow at me, a smile dancing on her lips.

"I don't always call her princess, she's my bear cub therefor I call her bear" I shrugged. Normally I would only call her bear when we're alone because calling your daughter a bear in public does draw some attention as I found out while we was walking around the grocery store but calling her princess in public is fine apparently.

"It's cute; does that make you papa bear?" Caitlin pouted at me and I knew she was mocking me but I didn't care if I want to call Maddison bear then I will and no one will stop me.

"I guess it does, so how about breakfast Dr Snow?" I asked wanting to change the subject.

"Sounds like a plan, I'm starving I didn't get dinner I got a little distracted" her eyes ran the length of my body twice her teeth sinking into her bottom lips bring ideas of a cold shower back to mind.

"I wonder what distracted you." swinging my legs over the edge of the bed I stood up and carried Maddison towards the door.

"Just so guy but it's no big deal really" she followed behind us, wrapping her arms around my waist from behind.

"No big deal, it's as is if you're trying to dent my ego" I balanced Maddison on my hips and used my free hand to grip Caitlin's around my waist.

I couldn't help but smile at how playful Caitlin is it's a side of her I've never seen. She's normally serious with the voice of reason and seeing her be so care free is amazing, finally seeing another side of Caitlin almost feels special after knowing the guarded version of her for so long and it make me feel special as I'm the one she wants to show it too.

"So what are we having for breakfast" her arms unwrapped from around my waist as she headed towards the fridge. "Blueberry or chocolate chip pancakes?"

"I can make us breakfast" I told her sitting Maddison in her highchair by the table.

"I want to cook" she began pulling ingredients out of the cupboards with a smile on her face.

Taking large strides I crossed the kitchen this turn wrapping my arms around Caitlin's waist from behind and pulling her back flat against me, brushing her hair away from her ear I pressed my lips against her soft skin and whispered. "How about we do it together?"

"I'd like that" spinning around in my arms to face me, she wrapped her arms around my neck a broad smile on her face.

"Chocolate every time" I told her knowing chocolate always beats blueberry.

Biting her bottom lip she nodded in agreement her eyes focused on my lips. Closing the small gap between us I pressed my lips against hers feeling her kiss me back the second hers made contact with mine her right hand moving from around my neck to cup my jaw.

"A girl could get used to this" she broke the kiss. "I'm still trying to wrap my head around what happened"

"Tell me about it, yesterday feels like a life time ago, the thought of losing Maddie and now I'm here with you and she's safe with me because of you" I still can't believe she paid Beth off, I'm still shocked about it. I was angry to begin with knowing she had given Beth her life savings well part of them but then she explained why and it made me see clearly how she felt about Maddie. "I'm paying you back every penny" I reminded her. Knowing Caitlin she'll probably think I forgot about it.

"I told you I don't care about the money, to me Maddison is worth so much more but to Beth she isn't, she didn't even put up a fight for her which shows she only cares about the money. I don't want or need the money back"

"I don't care, I'm paying you back end of discussion" I didn't want to argue with her about it because for once I'm in a good place, we're in a good place and I don't want to come down from whatever high we're on.

"Then put the money into a college fund for Maddison, I don't need it so invest it in her future"

Shaking my head I knew I wasn't going to win when it came to Caitlin, if it makes her happy when I will do it, anything to keep this high going. "Fine if that's what you want" I sighed admitting defeat.

"Now let's make some pancakes, I think your cub might be hungry" Caitlin laughed as we both turned to look at Maddie who was banging on her highchair. I nodded, releasing Caitlin from my arms as I went to the cupboard to get a pan while she began to make the pancake mix.

While I waited for Caitlin to finish the mix as she would slap my hand every I went close by to try and steal a chocolate chip, flicking on the coffee maker, I poured Maddison some milk into a Sippy cup and gave it her knowing it will keep her quite until her breakfast is ready, she takes after her daddy she loves her food. I sat down on the chair next to her where I always sit at breakfast and watched Caitlin as she cooked, I know I said we'll do it together but how can I pass up the opportunity to sit here and watch her while she's wearing only my t-shirt which reminds me I should really clean up the living room of discarded clothing and towels just on the off chance someone decided to turn up unannounced.

I couldn't help but smile watched as her hips moved from side to side to an imaginary beat, so carefree. I defiantly like this side of Caitlin but knowing tomorrow morning I will no wake up to this makes me almost want to freeze time just to stay like this, to say with my daughter and carefree Cait.

* * *

 **I'm not happy with this chapter at all.**

 **I hope you like it, I think it's clear Barry had unlocked a side to Caitlin that not a lot of people have seen – this is how I see Caitlin when she's with someone who makes her happy but I could be wrong because she is very guarded at times and being with someone who makes her happy allows her to be carefree.**

 **6+ reviews for the next chapter**

 **All feedback welcome**

 **Thank you for reading.**


	31. Chapter 30

**Reviewer, thank you all and find yourself below and read my response to you!**

 **Raquel** – I feel like my mother is telling me off so I'll just go sit on the naughty step now. I'm very sorry for what I said. She might call Caitlin mama we'll just have to wait and see.

 **Fgfgmyfgtr** – that's good to hear I don't know what else to say.

 **Flash frost** – to be honest this next chapter isn't anything special, just a filler chapter to lead into the next one.

 **AReiss215** – she may show up in the sequel but nothing planned just yet (not that I stick to my plans) I did enjoy writing a carefree Cait but I didn't know if it was out of character to write her that way.

 **Lolly** – yes I have a sequel planned going to start working on it soon as this is nearly at the end. I never expected it to go on this long to be honest.

 **Guest** – nearly every chapter I post I feel can be better.

 **Boba** – I know it took a while and I never planned on it going on this long or for them to get together but the demand was too much and I couldn't deny it to myself, it had to happen. It made sense to use them how else would Cait find Beth without Felicity and Laurel is the law so it made sense to use them. I'm so happy to know you like my new fic, it was a random idea I had and I thought I would give it a go and see if anyone was interested in it.

 **Guest** – I believe she has it too because she said on the show that Ronnie made her try new things which means she must have some sort of carefree side when she's with people she loves. I really enjoyed writing carefree Cait.

 **Bluestriker666** – THANK YOU I DON'T KNOW WHAT ELSE TO SAY (I had to use capitals because you did)

 **Mr Panda** – thank you… enjoy the next one.

 **Foreveryoung07** – a lot of people want that to happen and all I can say is it might happen; we will all have to wait and see.

 **Ramen-luver101** – I will always answer your questions

 **Mod Dino** – have a tissue just on the off chance you do cry haha.

 **I have a trial chapter of a new fic I'm thinking of writing called New Beginnings please can you go and read it and let me know what you think – you don't have to just small suggestion.**

* * *

Walking into Jitter I see Iris at one of the tables, know she would be here on time for our emergency best friend coffee catch up she demanded we have and as usual I'm late. I place my order at the counter before joining her at the table, being fresh back from her honeymoon with Eddie she demanded we have a catch up but secretly I know she just wants is all the gossip she's missed out on, she forgets I know her just as well as she knows me.

"Barry" she squeals jumping up from her seat and attacking me with a hug knocking the wind out of me. I hug her back before we both sit down. "You need to tell me everything" she jumps around in her chair in excitement.

"I've miss you too" I replied sarcastically as she just confirms my suspicions she doesn't want a best friend catch up she just wants gossip.

"Nothing major has happen, it's been quite" I shrug as the waitress places my drink down onto the table flashing her one of my smiles as a thank you before she leaves us alone once again.

"How are things with Beth?" she spat her name, feeling the same way we all do about her. I know I don't remember much from that night but I couldn't have been that out of it that I ended up going home with someone like her but clear I was and I made a huge mistake in Beth. The only good thing about her, the only good thing she'll ever do in her life is Maddison but as Caitlin explained she signed her away for money which I'm happy about knowing she can't try and take her away from me again all thanks to Catlin – my Cait.

"Gone" I shrug simply knowing Iris doesn't need to know all the details as to why she's gone, she might be my best friend but she doesn't need to know about what Caitlin did.

"So after all her threats she just left without saying anything?" Iris eyes me suspiciously as if she knew I was keeping something from her.

"Pretty much" I took a sip of my coffee, the topic of Beth being my least favourite. "How was your honeymoon?" I quickly changed the subject not wanting to talk about Beth she's out of my life and that's how I hope it always stays.

"Amazing, magical and everything else inbetween but I'm happy to be home. Two weeks away is enough to make you miss home. Both Eddie and I agree" Iris became all doughy eyed, no doubt lost in her memories of her honeymoon the details I'd rather not know about to be honest, just trying to imagine what they got up to sends a shiver down my spine.

"Anyways enough about me don't think I've not noticed that goofy smile of yours. What's that about?" I tried to stop smiling but couldn't, I take another large drink from my mug hoping to hide behind it. "Don't go all shy on my now Allen, you forget I know you very well. We lived under the same roof for years, we've been friends for as long as I can remember and you grew up down the hall from me now spill it or do I need to make you?"

"I met someone" I shrugged as if it was no big deal but to me is the biggest deal in the world, Caitlin means the world to me and ever second I'm with her makes me feel like a child of Christmas morning and whenever we're apart I find an excuse to text her for no reason what so ever.

"Barry Allen you dog, why didn't you tell me?" she slapped my arms before her elbows hit the edge of the table as she sat on the edge of her seat. Iris's special way of telling you she wants more details. "Anyone I know?" I nodded my head yes because she does know Caitlin, she's was her chief bridesmaid at her wedding but most of all a close female friend to Iris. "Who is it and don't bother saying you're not going to tell me because we both know I'll get it out of you"

"Caitlin" I spoke from behind my mug only to receive another round of squeals from Iris as a reply. "Calm down, you're drawing attention to us" I spoke looking around us to see a lot of people looking in our direction.

"I knew it, ask Eddie I said you two had a thing. Give me the details how did it happen? When did it happen?"

"Last week, the truth is Beth left because Caitlin paid her off and then she told me what she had done and how she got Felicity and Laurel to help and she went to see Beth and paid her twenty thousand dollars for her to sign some papers Laurel did to sign her parental rights to Maddison away and at first I was angry at her for doing it and then I listened to her while she explained why she did it and one thing led to another and now here we are. We're taking things slow for now because we've been friends for so long but it feels so right Iris, I can't explain it" I rambled on and on.

I know I said I wasn't going to tell Iris why Beth left but I know she's not going to spread it around town. Maddison is her niece and she wanted Beth gone as much as the rest of us, to the point she was going to cancel her honeymoon to stay in town and support me in my fight against Beth but in the end with some persuasion from both Joe and I she finally decided to go.

"Bar I'm so happy for you, you deserve someone who makes you happy and Caitlin is perfect for you" she grabbed my hand across the table giving it mall squeeze.

A year ago if she had held my hand I would have been going crazy inside but now I know what I felt towards Iris was just a crush and nothing more, the feeling I have towards Caitlin are a lot stronger than the crush I had on Iris but she'll always remain my first love, my school boy crush.

"The sad thing is I don't know if it's going to last, I mean we've had no alone time in the last three days. We've both been too busy working or I've been running around town after criminals. I know Cait loves Maddison but we've not really spent any time alone and what if when we do it feels awkward and weird?" I asked knowing the time we have spent together Maddison has been with us or we've been at S.T.A.R Labs and Cisco is with us, what if we're completely alone and we decided we've made a huge mistake then everything will be weird between us.

"Barry don't think like that, you're both perfect for each other. You can talk about all your science stuff I could never understand and if your smile is anything to go by then you defiantly have nothing to worry about" Iris tried her best to reassure me but I can't help but think like this, in my experience anything good in my life comes with a downside that will show itself at some point and ruin everything. "You said you haven't spent time alone together well you're not doing anything now, Maddison is in day care so go to S.T.A.R Labs and surprise her, take her to lunch and see what happens. I know whatever I say will not be enough so go and spend some alone time with her and then you can put your mind to rest. I know I love when Eddie comes to the paper and surprises me with a lunch date"

"Do you really think that will work?" I asked wondering if Caitlin would come to lunch with me, I could text her and ask but then it isn't a surprise.

"Barry just go, we can finish this another time. I might even surprise Eddie for once"

"Thank Iris you're the best friend a guy could have" I gave her a quick hug and left Jitters.

Going into the alley beside Jitters I look around me and set off in full Flash mode to S.T.A.R Labs to surprise Caitlin with lunch, hopefully she's not too busy and can leave the lab to have lunch me with.

* * *

 **I know it's short but I wanted to do a chapter with Iris, she is Barry's best friend and I felt like I needed to do a chapter with them and for Iris to give Barry advice.**

 **I really hope you like it.**

 **Next chapter will be Snowbarry… but will Caitlin go on a surprise lunch date with Barry?**

 **6+ reviews for the next chapter**

 **Thank you for reading**

 **And as usual… until next time**


	32. Chapter 31

**Reviewer, thank you all and find yourself below and read my response to you!**

 **Raquel** – no need to feel bad, I didn't feel bad really just a little telling off which everyone needs in their lives. I'm so happy to know you like my new fic, that's random idea's for you. I do love a bit of Snowbarrisco they are team goals.

 **Fgfgmyfgtr** – I know that is why I wanted to do a chapter of just her and Barry because it made sense that she would give him advice.

 **AReiss215** – I can't see Barry and Iris together they just don't have the chemistry they should but as best friends I like it so I wanted to write a chapter of just them. In the show Barry helped her with Eddie so I wanted a chapter where it was the other way around. I really hope you like the way New Beginnings is going.

 **Lolly** – Barry having doubts is that he believes he doesn't deserves Caitlin, in the show and comics he comes across as a person who isn't very confident but in the suit he is so that insecurity is going to be

 **Boba** – I could never make Iris evil, I like the character just not the idea of her and Barry together as I don't see the chemistry there whereas with Snowbarry the chemistry is clear to see even with them just stood next to each other and the looks they share, the silent communication. Ok I'm going to stop I could go on for days.

 **Guest** – very true and I loved that episode, we saw another side to Caitlin and the Snowbarry scenes (Dies thinking about it)

 **Bluestriker666** – I have nothing to say back to that apart from thank you and enjoy the next chapter.

 **Mr Panda** – I don't mean for there to be a catch, it's just how my brain works haha.

 **Foreveryoung07** – it doesn't always take a Mets to ruin a plan haha.

 **Ramen-luver101** – I don't know what to say to that as I don't know who you think is cute.

 **Guest** – Iris is his best friend of course she's going to give him advice but Joe also could have given him the advice but as a girl I think she'd understand what a girl wants more.

* * *

That feeling as if someone was watching me took over my whole body, shaking the feeling off I continue on with my work s I press my eye against the microscope to continue analysing the sample but the feeling wouldn't leave me. Looking around me my eyes land on Barry casually leaning against the doorframe, his arms folded over his chest with the biggest smile on his face. My lips turned upwards at the sight of him – my own smile mirroring his.

I know I haven't seen him for the best part of a week and I miss him, we've both been too busy with work to spend time together alone or with Maddison. His shifts at the CCPD or I had to catch up on some work here at the lab and I can't help but feel as if I'm neglecting him. We both agree to try and make this work and at the moment we've both done a horrible job at me, me more so than him as I've chosen to work late when I didn't need to whereas he can't help the shifts he gets.

I stood studying him being the only one in the region of the cortex I want to believe he's here to see me or else I'm going to be disappointed I didn't want to be the consolation prize because no one else was around. I still can't get over how handsome he is, I never really noticed it properly until the first night we spent together, his green eyes and strong jaw and I can't help but wonder how I got so lucky, how such a sweet, caring guy could want me.

"Hi" I sighed wanting nothing more to run into his arms and for him to hold me, not even a week and I've gone soft. I hadn't realised how much I've missed until I saw him here watching me.

"Hello to you too" he smiled moving into my lab until he was stood next to me, his back leaning against the large chrome work bench I was currently working at.

"What are you doing here?" I asked knowing it sounded a lot ruder than I had expected but I'm still in a little bit of shock at seeing him.

"I was hoping you would have lunch with me" he shrugged as if it was no big deal.

I felt my heart swell at his gesture knowing he did come here for me and to ask me to lunch which woman wouldn't like that? "I'd like that a lot" I shrugged off my lab coat and hung it up on its peg, grabbing my coat and purse as I did so.

"Yo Caitlin you ready to get our lunch on?" Cisco entered the cortex and headed straight towards my lab.

I looked at Barry with a sorry luck on my face; I had totally forgotten that I agreed to have lunch with Cisco this morning, upon arriving at the lab. Cisco was sat in the cortex his eyes glued to the screen, once he heard my heels clicking against the hard floor he looked up at me and asked if I wanted to have lunch with him and I agree as I wasn't expecting Barry to arrive out of the blue and ask me on a lunch date.

"Do you mind if I join you?" Barry asked making me feel even guiltier that his surprise plan has been ruined

"Cool bro, let me grab my jacket and we can go" Cisco ran back into the hallway no doubt to go back to his lab for his coat.

"I'm sorry" I turned to Barry knowing we need time together if we're going to make us work.

"Rain check?" he asked making me want to wrap my arms around him, I wanted to spent time alone with Barry but on the other hand I can't just drop Cisco after I promised him we would get lunch together. All I know is I forgot how hard this dating thing is especially since we both agree to keep whatever we are on the down low for now until we figure everything out.

"Defiantly, I'll look forward to it" making sure no one was around us; I wrapped my arms around his waist and pressed my lips to his jaw.

"Me too" his lips found mine in a short but sweet kiss before we broke apart knowing Cisco will be back any moment.

"I don't know about your guys but I'm in the mood for big belly burger" Cisco stood at the entrance of the cortex waiting for us to leave my lab.

"Grease and salt what better way to get you through the afternoon" I mumbled to Barry as we made our way towards the exit of S.T.A.R Labs.

Barry laughed walking beside me as we followed Cisco, considering Barry is the one with a large appetite due to the super speed thing at times I can't help but wonder about Cisco due to the fact he is always hungry and at times could probably eat Barry under the table. As much as I wanted to have lunch alone with Barry the idea of grease and salt right now sounds good, I know it's not good for my health but who cares when it's there and irresistible.

Barry moved closer to me, his arm brushing my shoulder making it very hard for me not to reach out and take his hand. I don't know how long we can keep us a secret not when he's too tempting whenever he's around I want to touch him just to make sure he's real and that this is happening. I want to touch him to make up for all the time we've wasted because I was too afraid to admit my feeling to him instead I choose to ignore them because I was too afraid of the rejection, afraid he wouldn't feel the same way but now I know he does I can't help but want to make up for all that time in whatever way I can - be it just a small touch or holding his hand. Just so to everyone who doesn't know us will know he's mine and I am his.

"So what do you want to eat?" Barry asked both of us accepting we've lost Cisco to a junk food coma a while back. I expect to walk into big belly burger to see him sat alone with a tray full of food oblivious s to everything around him.

"I want the fattest chicken burger they have and a shake" I told him feeling my stomach rumble.

Arriving at big belly burger Barry held the door open as I stepped inside searching the space for Cisco, finally spotting him sat in a booth with what looked like a large spicy burger which he always has and chicken nuggets, two lots of fries, onion rings and a large shake. If he eats all that then I don't know what I'm going to do with him, I've spent many hours telling him that he needs to eat healthier instead of burgers and pizza all the time. Rolling my eyes I joined Barry in the same line to order our food but by the looks of it Cisco is eating for all three us. Something tells me there might be heart attack in Cisco's future and I'm the one who is going to have to save him.

Reaching the front of the line Barry ordered for both of us, Chicken burger for me and a bbq bacon and cheese for him. Pulling my wallet out of my purse I paid for the food before Barry had a chance to, if he used his super speed then he would have beaten me but he's been warned enough time not to use it in such public places, Telling the young girl behind the counter to keep the change I shot Barry a triumphant grin knowing I finally got to pay for something as he never lets me pay.

"I was going to pay" he pouted as we waited for our order.

"Maybe you should be a little faster next time" I joked sticking my tongue out at him.

"Funny but I wanted to pay for you as I'm unable to take you on the lunch date I had planned" pouty Barry is and always will be my favourite as if he wasn't cute enough the pout just send my feeling for him over the edge.

"Then you can pay next time; it's nice to pay for once"

With a thank you Barry collected the try containing out food while we made our way over to Cisco. "Would you like to be left alone?" Barry asked pacing out tray down onto the table.

I slid into the booth as Barry followed sitting beside me so we was facing Cisco who looked like he'd fallen in love. If anything Cisco needed to see a shrink due to his attachment towards food, if he's not eating then he's thinking about food as a doctor that isn't right.

"What kept you?" Cisco finally looked up from his food, speaking with a mouthful. Opening my chicken burger I took a bite mental sighing at the taste.

"We didn't sprint here unlike you" Barry said laughing at Cisco, whenever food is involved then you don't see him until it's sat in front of him and in his mouth. Barry opened his burger and took a large bite shaking his head at Cisco.

"This is so good, I might quit my job and work here" Cisco looked around him, nodding his head as if it was a plan. "Do you think they have staff discount?"

"We all know you're not going to leave S.T.A.R Labs because you will never get the budget anywhere else to make your toys" I told him, his mind going to trash whenever food is involved plus I don't think Dr Well or Dr Morgan will allow him to leave the labs.

"I do like my toys just as much as food" he pointed a fry between us, making me roll my eyes once again.

When Barry asked me to lunch I thought it would be a little nicer than watching Cisco eat half of the menu, talk with his mouthful and point food at us. I love Cisco as a brother but his manors go out the window when he's hungry and an animal takes his place. I expected somewhere quiet where Barry and I could talk and catch up with each other but that will have to wait until another time when that will be I don't know because we both have jobs and I know Barry isn't working until later today so why he's not with Maddison is weird normally he spends as much time with her as possible when he's not in work.

"I thought you was going to tell me about this girl you met?" I asked knowing that was the idea of this lunch and the main reason I agreed because I wanted to know about her and the subject takes my mind of his eating habits the doctor in me wanting to give him another lecture on what that food is doing to his body but since I'm eating it – not the same amount mind you so I'm really not in a position to lecture him.

"You met someone?" Barry asked apparently news to him.

"Thank you Caitlin, I was hoping to keep that information between us for now" Cisco dropped his chicken nugget back onto this tray while staring at me.

"Please you have a bigger secret on Barry so does it really matter and it's not as if Barry is the gossip queen of Central City" I found myself rolling my eyes at him due to his overreaction. I think keeping the Flash's secret identity means more than keeping Cisco's secret of having met someone, so personally I think Cisco has the better end of the deal.

"Fine, she's called Hayley and she's perfect. She loves watching movies and playing video games and we always have something to talk about" Cisco lost himself in the thought of this mystery girl and I can't help but want to meet her just to make sure she is the right person for Cisco.

"Sounds like our boy might be whipped already" Barry looked at me as we both started laughing.

"That's rich coming from you" Cisco pointed the straw to his drink at Barry making us both stop laughing.

"Meaning what?" Barry challenged

"Look at you and Iris, I love her and she means the world to me. We're going to be together forever. You wasn't even together yet you'd run to her every time she called. You even visited her as the Flash hoping it would make her fall in love with you"

"And that has been over for a long time and you know it. I was blinded by a stupid school boy crush and she's happy with Eddie and I'm happy for them both. I've moved on with my life to better things" Barry defending himself, his eyes flicking to me at the mention of moving on to better things which brought a small smile to my face as I looked down at the table to hide it.

"Dude you was whipped by a girl who wasn't even your girl and now you're whipped by my little superhero"

"What is this bash on Barry day?" Barry asked before shoving a handful of fries into his mouth. "And she's my daughter I'm supposed to be whipped by her that's father's do"

"I would say something about Caitlin but she scares me at times, so I'll pass"

"Very wide indeed I have surgical knowledge you don't want to know about" I told him a proud smile on my face. The procedures I can perform on his will scare him.

"And that is why you scare me" Cisco shot me a smile as usual knowing it's best to stay on my good side.

"I think we're getting of subject here, when I can I meet her?" I asked wanting to see what she looks like but more importantly what she is really like outside of Cisco's blinded affection towards her, then I'll be able to make my mind up on if I like her or not and if she's the right girl for Cisco.

"We've only been out twice, when the times right then I might let you meet her" Cisco turned his attention back to the food in front of him.

"Or we could all go to dinner one night" Barry suggested no doubt just as eager as I am to meet the girl who's clearly stolen Cisco's heart.

"Like I said it's only been two dates we're still getting to know each other" Cisco shot the idea down but he should know we're not going to give up that easily.

"Or we could invite Iris and Eddie as well makes it a group thing" I said knowing having them there will also take the attention of Barry and me.

"So what you mean is an interrogation?"

"Would we do that?" I faked hurt knowing that none of us would interrogate her.

"Barry and Eddie no, you and Iris yes" Cisco pointed out and thinking about it he's probably right, Me and Iris probably would start to interrogate her because we'll want to know everything about her and that would lead to us giving her an interrogation but I don't mind as long as I get to meet her. "Maybe we should wait a while before group dinner"

"Fine" I sighed hating that I haven't gotten my own way, normal Cisco agree to anything I say so whoever this girl is she must be something special if Cisco wants to keep her away from us all.

"There is always Iris's Christmas party, you could bring her then it's not as formal so everyone will be relaxed about it" Barry spoke up bringing a little bit of hope back to my dying flame of hope t meeting this girl.

"I'll think about it, it's going to be a lot more casual than a sit down dinner"

"And it's in six weeks giving you more time" Barry clearly as eager to get Cisco get Cisco to bring her, no doubt just as curious as I am.

"If I agree to ask her can we drop the subject so I can get back to my food" he asked his eyes pleading with us to drop the subject.

"I'll tell Iris to add another to the list" Barry smiled nudging my shoulder with his. We all went back to our food that is no longer as hot as it was when we first got it but it still tasted as good.

Once we had all finished eating, Cisco out doing himself by eating all the food he ordered we cleared the table and left. I expected Barry to head back home or something but he started walking back to the lab with us which I was happy about knowing I can spend a little more time with him before he leaves again even if it isn't what I imagined when he first surprised me at the lab but I'll take what I can for now. I'll just have to wait for my date with him.

* * *

 **I know my chapters have been lacking lately so I tried to make this as long as possible so I really hope you liked it.**

 **Cisco has met a girl… how exciting.**

 **I love a bit of Snowbarrisco … team goals!**

 **6+ reviews for the next chapter**

 **This fic is nearly at its end (Insert sad face here haha) but I have started work on the sequel.**

 **All feedback welcome**

 **Thank you for reading.**


	33. Chapter 32

**Reviewer, thank you all and find yourself below and read my response to you!**

 **Raquel** – I don't know why you thought of Harley but they do look similar so why not? I don't think Killer Frost is Earth 1 I think she's Earth 2 and new Wells knows her that's why he keeps giving her weird look. Just how I think Barry from Earth 2 is zoom - but I could be wrong as for the whole Iris thing Joe did say he tough her how to use a gun but whatever. They are trying to push her character but I think that's because everyone is talking about Queen Cait instead of her. I don't mind Barry dating Patty because I think they're cute together but Snowbarry will always be OTP, personally I think the whole thing between Cait and Jay is the writers way of making us accept Barry and Patty because they know how much support there is for Snowbarry so throwing that in there as a distraction but Snowbarry can still happen we just have to wait look at Olicity how long that took, we all thought it was over when she married Ronnie but that didn't last long. I don't like Wells from Earth 2 there's just something about him that I like, I think it's his not crap attitude to be honest he makes me laugh. I'm going to stop now as I could go on for days.

 **Fgfgmyfgtr** – to be fair I never said how many Nuggets or Onion rings and I never said large fries I just said fries as for Diabetes I was thinking more heart failure haha. We all know Cisco has a thing for food and he's always drinking ad to be fair when I proof read this chapter I missed it out where it should have been one lot of fries not two so that's my bad it should have been one lot of fries not two.

 **Flash frost** – Cisco will find out about them soon but so might everyone else you'll just have to see as for Cait meeting Hayley she might but Cisco is keeping her a secret at the moment so how she will meet her I don't know. Only time will tell but I do have the chapter written where they meet but I'm giving nothing away.

 **AReiss215** – you will meet her sooner than you think. Snowbarrisco are team goal and no one will ever replace them as original team Flash. You might count Wells in that but he turned out to be evil so he got kicked out haha as for the MVP medal I've never won anything so yeah… I have parts of the sequel in my mind and typed up but I'm still working out the kinks at the moment.

 **Lolly** – I don't know if we're going to see Cisco's powers within this story as for now only Barry and Maddison have powers but we'll have to wait and see if they make an appearance in here or the sequel. I'm giving nothing away.

 **Guest** – I love Cisco and I want him to come along on my next date. I want to be friends with Cisco and I mean besties – you're not the only one in love with him.

 **Bluestriker666** – THANK YOU I HOPE YOU ENJOY THE NEXT PART (I had to use capitals you did)

 **Mr Panda** – when I started writing this chapter they was going to have their date but then I thought it's too easy. They're trying to date in secret do Caitlin just leaving the labs with Barry without Cisco didn't make sense he would have questioned her about it and why he was left out but I guess you do know me well.

 **Foreveryoung07** – I don't know what to say to this at the moment but enjoy the next part.

 **Ramen-luver101** – yes they are.

 **Guest** – as I explained above at the moment only Barry and Maddison have powers but we will be exploring Maddison's powers within the sequel and also in this story as well. We'll have to wait and see when we explore her powers and if Cisco gets his.

 **Ecn523** – thank you I don't know what else to say.

 **Please read the end notes...**

* * *

Sliding the door open to Barry's lab, giving the space a quick glance I found Barry sat in the corner with bottles of chemicals around him so focused on his work that he never heard me enter the lab, if he had then he would have turned around on his stool to see who it was like he normally does. I stood by the door studying him, in awe at the fact he's so into his work. His head would move from side to side as he checked the amount of liquid he's just poured into a beaker or as he read something on a piece of paper, the whole city see's The Flash as the hero but I only see Barry Allen as the hero. The way he juggles raising Maddison alone, his work and his secret life has me amazed and he never complains about it. How could I not love him?

' _Did I just admit I love Barry?'_ I asked myself, I know I had feeling for him – very strong feelings for him but I never thought of it as love until now but was being in love with him such a bad thing. I mean we both said we would try and make us work so surly it all means something and so what if I'm in love with him – he makes me happy, he always makes me smile but most of all he's caring and puts everyone else before himself. ' _I love Barry Allen´_ I told myself turning my attention back to him. His foot started to tap against the floor alone with some imaginary beat he was thinking about bringing a large smile to my face.

Quietly I put my purse, bag of food down and soda's onto his desk before making my way over to him knowing I need to alert him to the fact I was here as much as I could and wanted to just stand and watch him until he finally noticed I was there but if I did then the food would get lost.

"Hi" I stood behind him, my voice making him jump nearly knocking off a beaker of acid but lucky his speed managed to catch it before it crash to the floor. "Good job you have super speed jumpy" I rested my chin on his shoulder looking what he was doing and from what I could tell he was doing a toxicology exam.

"What are you doing here, it's late?" he asked spinning around to face me, his smile bright for me to see which I'm taking as a good thing and he's happy I'm here.

"I felt guilty about our lunch date so I brought us some food and thought we could eat together" I smiled looking around the lab seeing no trace of takeout containers which hopefully means he hasn't eaten and I have wasted my time by coming here. "Plus I wanted to see you"

"I told you it didn't matter about our lunch date, I shouldn't have turned up and presumed you would come, I should have asked you first to make sure you didn't have plans" Barry wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me closer to him as I settled between his legs with my hands resting on his shoulders.

"Barry I loved the surprise, I just forgot I had already planned to go with Cisco. So I thought it was my turn to return the gesture and surprise you. It's nothing special but would you eat with me?" I asked motioning to the bag of food sitting on his desk. "Or are you too busy, if you are I can leave?" sinking my teeth into my lower lip I waited for his answer, if he has too much work to do then I would leave so he can get on with it as I know how much Captain Singh always gets up his ass if he's not done something he's been given today which he expected last week almost as if miracles happen because he's unreasonable when it comes to how much work Barry does.

"I'm never too busy for you but I have to do something first" he stood up to tower over me as I was wearing flat shoes.

"What's that?" I asked wondering what he had to do first.

"This" his arms wrapped around my waist pulling me closer as his lips met him. Wrapping my arms around his neck I pulled him closer to me returning his kiss humming in satisfaction at being in his arms. Pulling apart before a simple kiss turns into something more right here in his lab. "I've wanted to do that since Lunchtime"

"Hmm" I nodded in agreement. He's not the only one, the second I saw him in my lab I wanted to be drawn into his arms and to feel his lips on mine but knowing we're keeping us to ourselves at the moment it's a very challenging thing not to do.

"So what have we got to eat?" he asked taking my hand and leading me over towards his desk where the food sat.

Sitting me in his chair, he grabbed another from the other side of the room pulling it over to sit beside me. "Like I said it's nothing special just Panini's, fries and soda" I shrugged unpacking the takeout bag, "Do you want chicken and pesto or ham and mozzarella?" I held both out towards him so he can choose.

"I'll take the ham" I handed it to him along with fries and a soda.

"Good, I wanted the chicken" I smiled opening the polystyrene container it sat inside.

"I know that's why I choose the ham" he winked opening his own and grabbing one half.

"You can have the chicken if you want, I'm not fussy" I told him knowing he's the one who has a long night ahead of him stuck inside this lab where as I can go home and sleep.

"Its fine, I know you want it so you have it" he shook his head taking a large bite from the corner.

Shaking my head I picked up half of my own Panini and placed it into his container and took the other half of his. "Problem solved, we'll do halves"

"You're amazing" he laughed wiping a little bit of pesto from the corner of my mouth, sticking his finger into his own mouth to remove it.

I felt my cheek turn a light shade of pink as I looked down at the desk instead of at Barry knowing he will be able to tell the effect he has on me at one time I hated he had such an effect on me but now I don't really care, it's nice to have someone to share things with even if it's just a random thought that pops into my head or something I've seen on Tv the night before anything else I want to knowing he will listen to me. Sometimes I don't know how I became so lucky to meet a guy as perfect as Barry let alone for him to have feels for boring me, I don't exactly lead an exciting life so to know that Barry is now the excitement in my life makes me smile like a fool because I know I can be who I am around him and he will not judge me on anything I do.

"Do you have a lot of work to do tonight?" I asked wanting to change the subject.

"A little but it's mostly just testing so I will not get the results until tomorrow at the earliest, so I'll do what I can then I'm going home to Maddison" just the mention of Maddison and he's smiling like a fool.

"You mean your bear?" I teased nudging his arm with my shoulder. "It's on I know your secret and I plan on learning a lot more"

"I look forwards to that just as much as I can't wait to learn what's hiding in your closet"

"You don't what to know, I have so many past murders I'm trying to hide" I joked mainly speaking about the amount of gold fish and plants I have killed during my life.

"I really hope the details are juicy" Barry teased which made me roll my eyes at him, how he can make me feel so carefree by doing nothing at all amazes me. I've never felt this carefree with anyone in my life until now and I don't know if I should be scared by the fact or if I should just go with it and see what happens.

"Changing the subject, when is your next day off?" I asked hoping we could plan something where we can spend time alone longer than an hour here and there.

"Day after tomorrow but I have Maddison all day" he replied almost worried that I would find that a problem.

"How about we spend the day together just the three of us, I'm due leave at the labs and we can spend some time together outside of Cisco's eating habits and test tubes?" I suggested as I love spending time with Maddison and if Barry and I are going to work then I know Maddison is a part of the deal but I don't care. I love Maddison so why he might think that is a problem I don't know.

"I'm sure I can put up with you for a whole day" he shrugged trying to act cool and casual but coming off dorkier than anything else.

"Well if that's how you feel, we won't bother" I faked hurt turning my face away from him knowing if I looked at him then I would have just laugh.

Using his middle and index finger he turned my head back around to face him. "Cait I'd love to spend the day with you and you know that"

"I know you're a terrible liar considering you're hiding a secret identify, how everyone in town doesn't know if beyond me" I shook my head knowing at least a dozen people know about his secret identity but how everyone else doesn't know is beyond me.

"I'm not that bad, you're just trying to hurt my feeling now" he popped a fry into his mouth narrowing his eyes at me.

"I do try my best" I laughed taking a fry for myself before they turned cold, a cold Panini I can handle but cold fries I don't know so.

"Hands off my fries, you have your own" he lightly slapped my hand making us both laugh.

Taking a fry from my own container feeding it to him, his teeth lightly grazing my fingers as he bit down into it "Now we're even"

"What do you have in mind for us to do?" he asked guiding the previous conversation back on track.

"I don't know, it will have to be something indoor as it's getting really cold outside and we don't want Maddie getting sick" I looked up at the ceiling trying to think of something we can do with a one year old.

"I know you said indoors but I do need a find a tree, this is the first Christmas Maddie is old enough understand so I want to make it perfect" Barry grabbed my hand on top of his desk, his fingers lacing with mine.

"Christmas tree shopping sounds good" I nodded in agreement knowing I still had to find a tree and buy more decorations for my apartment.

"Then afterwards maybe we could finally have our lunch date just with a little add on" I laughed at him as he just referred to his daughter as a little add on.

"I'd like that, what a better way to spend a day. Getting all Christmassy and having a lunch date with my favourite person and her father" I joked because I'd spend every day doing the same thing if I didn't have bills to pay. Christmas is my favourite time of year and getting to spend the run up to it with Barry and Maddison what could be better?

"While we're on the subject of Christmas, Iris and Eddie want to know if you would like to join us." Barry lifted our joint hands and pressed his lips against the back of mine spending a shiver down my spine, the good kind of shivers. "I know you normally spending it with Cisco and his family and Well goes out of town with Tess for the holidays and as you're not close to your parents I thought we could spend it together, sort of our first Christmas of many but if you don't want to them you don't have too. It's just that Iris asked me to ask you" he began to babble which I found adorable.

"I'd love to spend the holidays with you" I replied with a large smile on my face knowing he wanted to spend the holidays with me and from what he's saying he wants to spend many more with me which makes me happy knowing he's thinking about our future together. "But you should ask Cisco he doesn't like going home that's why I go with him" I suggested as I really wanted to spend the holidays with Barry, Maddison and everyone else but I also didn't want to leave Cisco to face his family alone as he doesn't have the best relationship with them.

"I'll ask him, we're all family now but as long as you're there then it will be perfect" Barry pressed his lips to mine making me want to melt into the chair.

How he has such an effect on me I don't know, with just a smile he can make me feel so carefree, when he says the sweet things to me I want to melt and when he kisses me I feel as if my knees are going to give way at any moment.

"I think I should go, I've taken up more of your time than I should have" I told him clearing away our empty food containers.

"But what if I don't want you to leave, what if I like having you around?" he asked sliding his chair closer to mine, to the point where I'm almost sat on his lap.

"Barry you have work to do, I don't want Singh jumping up your ass" I told him knowing I've been here longer than I should have, the last thing I want to do is get him in trouble for it.

"I don't care what Singh has to say, I don't want you to leave" he pouted trying to give me his best puppy dog eyes to the point where I almost considered staying knowing I didn't want to leave but I had to as he has work to do and looking at the papers scattered around the room - a lot of work he had to do.

Standing up I bent over and pressed my lips against his pouted lips, his hands found my waist pulling me down onto his lap and I could fight him. My arms wrapped around his neck drawing him closer as I sat across his lap. One of his hands found its way into my hair as he deepened the kiss, his tongue slipping into my mouth. Losing myself in the kiss I didn't care if anyone was to walk into his lab, it made me want to do this every day for the rest of my life, for us to tell everyone about us so we didn't have to lie and sneak around but I know why we have to keep it a secret. We need to keep a secret to see if we work together a couple without outsiders giving us their opinions.

"Wow" I pulled away needing to breathe. "You're making it really hard to walk away"

"Then don't" his lips worked their way along my jawline and up to my ear.

"I have to and we both know it" I told him pressing my lips against his in a small but sweet kiss.

Standing up I collected our trash to throw away and my purse. I turned to look at Barry who stood up as I want to leave. Grabbing my hand he pulled me back to him pressing his lips against mine once more with a promise to text me later. His arms stayed wrapped around my waist as he walked me to the door pulling it open for me – with one last final kiss I made my way towards the stairs looking back once to see Barry stood in the doorway watching me. Once I was out of view I heard the door close again. How I was going to explain the smile on my face to anyone who asks I don't know.

* * *

 **Not going to lie, I did sort of like writing this chapter.**

 **So they're going to spend the Holidays together… what do you think is going to happen?**

 **Also I am thinking of going to weekly updates unless you want me to continue posting every other day then I will but at the moment I don't know what to do. I feel as if you're not enjoying this fic as much as you all used too but that could just be me.**

 **6+ reviews for the next chapter**

 **All feedback welcome**

 **And least of all thank you for reading.**


	34. Chapter 33

**Reviewer, thank you all and find yourself below and read my response to you!**

 **Raquel** – Omg I hope he's ok - virtual hugs… I write chapters weeks in advance to even when I have no idea what to write I can still post something plus I have days when I have so many idea's so I keep writing until I fall asleep on my keyboard. I do have a sister but she's 26 and married so she doesn't need my help.

 **Fgfgmyfgtr** – that is a good idea and I wish I had of read your review two weeks ago when I wrote this chapter but I hope you like it.

 **Guest** – well enjoy that is all I can say.

 **AReiss215** – I should just tell everyone to ignore that I was having a down day and it made me feel like that haha. Yes I have already written it and personally I wanted to squeal with delight when I proof read it but it can change when I come to post it and decide to write something different as I always proof read it the best I can before I post it so it can change just like most chapters already posted. Could you imagine them doing it in his lab and Joe or Eddie walked it, I think I would have died writing it plus isn't the beginning of a relationship always intense?

 **Lolly** – it's not hard for me I have the remaining chapters of this fic already done and I'm about two or three chapters into the sequel so it's not hard for me as for the sequel it is about Maddison and her powers but not completely there is also everyone else in it.

 **Boba** – thank you I didn't want to write a fic where she worked in S.T.A.R Labs but she's still Dr Snow so it made sense that she was a doctor and with Henry being a doctor why not it worked. Enjoy the next chapter.

 **Lina** – I don't mind if you review or not but I do like reading what you all think so I hope you don't feel bad, it might just be because I have down days so it makes me think like that and Snowbarry fluff is the best.

 **Deliriouz2468** – I do know what is happening as I've completed the chapters for the end of this fic and I'm two or three chapters into the sequel, I know it took a while but when I started to write this fic I never intended to get them together but the demand was there and I couldn't deny myself or you as reader that it wouldn't happen so I did that is why it took so long also I never intended for this fic to be so long. When I started I was looking at around twenty chapters to complete it but I kept getting ideas so I kept writing and now here we are. I think if I did stop at twenty then they would never be together.

 **Mr Panda** – thank you for the review, I do try and make it interesting as possible but I know it's not always like that but I also want to keep the plot flowing.

 **Foreveryoung07** – I don't know what to say but thanks for the review and enjoy.

 **Ramen-luver101** – not really much to say apart from enjoy the next chapter

 **Mod dino** – they have to be cute together. I don't know what else to say haha

 **Ecb523** – I have chapters ready to post but I don't have them on a double date sorry, it might happen at some point.

 **Bluestriker666** – thank you I don't know what else to say

 **Please read the end notes, a little information for you all down there….**

* * *

The smell of Christmas trees always gets me into the holiday spirt, today is the coldest day of the year so fair but it's not ruining my holiday spirit there is something about being wrapped up on thick coats, scarfs, hats and mittens just make it feel more Christmassy but even the bitter cold can't put me off today not when I have Barry and Maddie beside me, having them here just makes it perfect and makes me realise how much I want this for the rest of my life. This is my first Christmas where I have someone to spend it with in a long time and it just makes me realise how much I love this time of year and all the magic that comes along with it.

Slowly making our way through line after line of trees each one different from the previous one, both Barry and I holding one of Maddison's hands as she walks between us as we try out best to dodge other couples and families looking for the perfect tree to decorate within their homes. How anyone can not love this time of year I will never know.

"What about this one?" Barry asked standing proud in front of a large tree, if anyone was to judge his proud smile they would think he had grown the tree and cut it down himself.

"Barry that will never fit in your apartment, it's too tall and not to mention the thickness. That will fill your living room" I told him knowing tree shopping with Barry is going to be a lot harder than I thought it would be as he's not considering the amount of room it will take up in his apartment.

"Maybe next year then" he sighed moving on to the next one. I nodded in agreement as we both know that the tree isn't going to be here next year.

Making our way down the next three lines of tree's none of them jumping out at either of us as the perfect tree, Maddison suddenly stopped walking making both Barry and I look at her wondering if her legs were getting tired but instead we found her stood looking at a tree with her eyebrows drawn together just like Barry does from time to time when he is thinking but what a one year old has to think about I don't know – maybe when it's nap time or something.

"Tree" Maddison said her eyes fixed on the medium sized tree in front of her.

"I think you've found your tree" I said looking at the tree from trunk to the very top mentally calculating if it will fit into Barry's apartment.

"I don't know maybe we should keep looking maybe find one a little bigger" Barry looked at my wanting my input on the matter.

"This is the only tree Maddison has paid attention to surly you're not going to deny it her" I asked knowing he wasn't that tight and was going to ignore what Maddison wanted as his own words are that he wanted to make this Christmas perfect as it's the first one where Maddison will understand what is happening.

"You don't have to make me feel guilty about it, let's grab it and go and pay" Barry said letting go of Maddison's hand and trusting me to keep her close by.

"Barry, don't be stupid they offer delivery service, go pay for it and get delivery. You're not superman you can't carry that thing on your own" I shook my head at him wondering if the cold has frozen his brain or something how he thinks he can carry a tree that is the same size height as him if not taller is beyond me but he wouldn't be Barry is he thought before acting all the time.

"Fine just insult my masculinity" he huffed before walking off to pay for the tree Maddison had chosen.

I picked Maddison up and balanced her on my hip as I watched Barry walk away, his head down and quietly mumbling to himself no doubt trying to convince himself that he is strong enough to carry the tree on his own and how I've wounded his male pride both topics making me laugh to myself, at times I can't help but wonder if Barry does see himself as Superman and not the Flash whatever he sees himself as I see him as Barry Allen as proud as I am for him becoming the Flash and how he saves the city without all that he will still be the Barry who made me fall in love with him and that is all that matters to me, well him and Maddison.

"I think your daddy is having a breakdown" I told Maddison as we continued to stand in the same place since Barry left and a part of my wondered if he would come back but of course he will I have his daughter so he's going to come back.

Five minutes later he returned without his pouty face but with a wide smile showing on his face, the Barry Allen smile as I like to call it. What's got him in such a good mood all of a sudden I don't know but I'll take it. "Let's find you a tree Dr Snow" he slid his arm around my waist pulling me to his side and pressing his lips against Maddison's temple.

"My tree can wait, why don't we got and get a hot chocolate or something to warm up" I suggested, being with all these tree's has got me into the Christmas spirit and what is more Christmassy than hot chocolate on a cold day.

"But we haven't found your tree yet"

"It doesn't matter, it's cold and I don't want Maddison to get too cold" I told him linking my arm through his looking around us to try and find the exit.

"We'll come another day to find it then but we're going to find you one" Barry told me almost as a promise. I nodded in agreement as he took Maddison back off me holding her against his hip and taking my hand with his free one.

Once we found out way out of the maze of Christmas tree's we found a small café and ducked inside into the heat of the building. Sitting down at one of the limited tabled in the place Barry went to order our drink while I sat with Maddison by the window so she can watch what is happening outside.

"Can you believe they do a hot chocolate for kids?" Barry asked sitting down opposite me.

"What's the difference?" I asked wondering how they can be different from a normal hot chocolate and why he's so excited about it.

"I don't know, I guess it's just smaller but in know they get a free ginger bread man with it" I nodded my head and tried to act as excited as he is about it but I know I failed due to the look on his face telling me he doesn't believe that I am as excited as he is about it. "I got you a blueberry muffin with it as I know you like them"

"Thank you, what do I owe you?" I asked looking for my wallet inside my purse.

"Cait you don't owe me anything, why do you always think you have to pay me back when I buy you things?" he asked leaning his elbows on the edge of the table to lean closer to me.

"I don't like people paying for me, I like to pay my own way" I sighed as I'm not used to people buying me things even when I was with Ronnie I would pay because it made me feel like I wasn't living off him and he never complained about it. I'm just not used to how Barry always wants to buy me things.

"If I can't buy my girlfriend a hot chocolate then what does that say about me?" he took my hand over the table lacing his fingers with mine.

"Girlfriend?" I questioned raising one eyebrow at him.

"Well I assumed you was my girlfriend" his free hand went to the back of his neck his tell that he is nervous about this conversation. "I guess I thought because we're doing the date thing that you was my girlfriend and I don't know. I like the sound off it"

"I thought we was just seeing what happens between us, I didn't know we was labelling it yet" I tried my best to hide my smile, just hearing him call me his girlfriend makes we feel warm from head to toe.

"We don't have to label it if you don't want" he said his hand continuing to rub and scratch the back of his neck. "If it makes you uncomfortable then we don't have to label it- oh man I feel like a fool now. Why do I always have to make everything awkward? I've ruined it haven't I?"

"Barry with you shut up so I can get a word in?" I cut him off mid ramble shaking my head at him. "Barry you haven't ruined or made anything awkward. I've also sat and thought about what we are and hearing you call me your girlfriend make me happy. I didn't think you wanted to label us yet that's why I never said anything to you about it" I told him hoping it will stop his rambling and to put his mind at ret.

"Let me get this straight, you don't want to try us anymore like we agreed. You want us to be together officially?" he asked his cute confused face bring my smile to the surface.

"Yes Barry I want to be with you officially, I want to be your girlfriend as much as I want you to be my boyfriend. You make me happy why wouldn't I?" for someone as smart as he is, he can also be very dumb at the same time.

"Two hot chocolates, one kid's hot chocolate, two muffins and a gingerbread man" the waitress sat our drink down onto the table as Barry opened his mouth to say something.

"Thank you" Barry and I said in unison.

"I do love this time of year don't you, I mean all the family's out and about around town. Just like you three, it great to see little children around Christmas you both must be so happy to have this little darling to share the Christmas spirit with. Mine are all grown up now so Christmas isn't the same now" the middle ages waitress said looking between the three of us.

"We're not- "

"Yes it's an amazing time of year, we're very lucky" I cut Barry off yet again.

"Well I'll leave you too enjoy your drinks" the waitress left the table, leaving us alone once again.

"Why did you tell her we're a family?" Barry turned to look at me once we were alone and the waitress had disappeared out of sight.

Swiping my finger through the whipped cream on top of my hot chocolate, placing my finger into my mouth I thought about my reply to his question. "Well we just agreed that we're a couple and that involves Maddie so that makes us a little family I guess" I shrugged hoping he wouldn't be angry with me for telling a stranger that we're a family.

"You mean that?" Barry asked surprised which just confused me.

"Of course I mean it, why are you so surprised?" my teeth sank into my bottom lips as if I was nervous for some reason.

"I just never thought I would meet anyone who accepted Maddison as part of the deal I guess" he shrugged which sent an unfamiliar feeling to the bottom of my stomach.

"Barry, I've been in her life since day one. I love her why wouldn't I accept her?" I squeezed his hand wondering where he's getting all these thoughts from. I looked at Maddison to see her sucking and biting away on her gingerbread man and looking very content doing so. How Barry can think no one would want her or accept her is just wrong, she is the best thing in this world. The way she will show love towards you is special and she will let you know if she likes you or not. If she doesn't like you then she will scream for Barry and went she wants you she will hold her arms out to you so you will pick her up and her small arms will wrap around your neck as she clings to you - how anyone couldn't want that I will never know.

I mean he came straight to me when she found her, I ran to him in the middle of the night to help him when he was struggling and I've been there every day since. How he can think I wouldn't accept Maddison just doesn't sit right with me.

"I just thought being with a guy who has a kid already isn't a turn on" he shrugged once again looking down at the table.

"Barry look at me" I pulled on his arms thinking it would make him look at me. His eyes slowly lifted to look at me from under his eyelashes. "You're wrong it's the biggest. I mean what girl can resist a sweet, caring not to mention good looking guy with the greatest personality? It's because of all those things I fell head over heels for you"

He looked at me as if I had three heads obviously taking in every word I said "I am something special aren't I" he smirked.

Shaking my head I reached across the table with my free hand and slapped his arm playfully giggling. I was trying to hide it from him but seeing him being so playful as well I couldn't hold it in. "Don't get ahead of yourself Allen" I warned as I could still walk out the door without looking back but we both know I'm not going to do that because as soon as I'm out the door I would turn around and walk straight back in again, I don't think I have a single cell within me that would allow me to walk away from him.

"Let's drink up before they get cold then we can continue our day together" Barry said letting go of my hand to help Maddison with her drink. Spilling a little downs the side of her mouth but she wouldn't be a toddler if she didn't get messy when eating and drinking.

I nodded in agreement picking at my blueberry muffin as I sat and watched the world go by outside the window knowing it can stay out there while I live in my bubble in here with Barry and Maddison – my new family. The thought of them as my new family is enough to make me want to cry, going from being alone with a handful of friends to having a small family is the best feeling in the world. Looking back across the table at Barry to see him sat pulling faces at Maddison to make her laugh while breaking small pieces of his own chocolate chip muffin to give to her made me smile but more importantly it made me realise how lucky I am to have them both.

* * *

 **First things first a little announcement – there is only three chapters of this fic left … judge that how you want but the sequel will follow soon after.**

 **What did you think?**

 **6+ reviews for the next chapter**

 **All feedback welcome as you know**

 **Thank you for reading.**


	35. Chapter 34

**Reviewer, thank you all and find yourself below and read my response to you!**

 **Raquel** – where I come from we have snow, rain and its freezing and why not have Maddie choose the tree? I plan on updating every other day but it might not always be possible so at least two updates a week on each story and I really hope your grandpa getting better soon.

 **Fgfgmyfgtr** – I do try my hardest to correct every mistake by proof reading it when I finish writing then again before I post it however long it is between writing and posting it is but I do miss stuff due to the fact I wrote it so I know what is going to happen to I sometimes miss things out because I know what it's supposed to say in my head and it tricks me into seeing it as that when I read it but I am sorry it was distracting to you but I do try my hardest to correct every mistake but some slip through.

 **Guest** – a lot more Maddison to come

 **Lolly** – if only both Snowbarry and Granielle were real then I can die happy to be honest.

 **Boba** – don't even get me started on the last episode, I was traumatized by it that I started a group therapy session for those affect by it you're more than happy to join if you want too. That scene between Cait and Barry broke me, she was so worried about him and the look on her face broke me to begin with and then when she ran to him I was gone and Barry at the end dear god I died twice. I know this is nothing to do with the fic but oh well. The only highlight of that night is Dani retweeting me and Grant liking my tweet… only highlight really… still not over it now. I mean both of them on the same say within seconds of each other means they were both on at the same time on set and all I could think was Granielle bitches anyways thanks for the review I had to make them official as it leads up to the end of the fic and onto the sequel.

 **Badlxnds** – sequel will be here quicker than you think it will and Maddison will be more active in it due to age. I have just written a great chapter with Barry, Cisco and Maddison which will be in the sequel (well I think it's great but you might not but you'll have to wait and see but that's a little spoiler for you)

 **Mr Panda** – thank you all I can say.

 **Foreveryoung07** – there are defiantly Cait and Maddie scenes to come. Major one in the sequel (a little spoiler for you) that is all I can say without giving anything away but you will get your moment.

 **Ramen-luver101** – I have one of each and they are young so they're excited for Christmas.

 **Mod dino** – can I get you anything a tissue or something because I don't want to make you cry.

 **Ecb523** – thank you, I hope you enjoy this one as well

 **Bluestriker666** – don't really have much to say but thank you and enjoy.

 **Guest** – a lot more family fluff to come believe me

 **Please read the end notes, a little information for you all down there….**

* * *

My cab pulled up outside of Joe's house, paying the driving with a tip as it is the holiday season. I grabbed my purse and the bottles of wine I had brought with me and walked up to the front door, pressing the bell a smile appeared on my face because I know Barry is already here, he text me thirty minutes ago to tell me he was here. We decided to arrive separately as we still haven't told everyone about us and we didn't want to make it obvious.

The door opened to reveal Eddie in a ridiculous holiday jumper no doubt being forced to wear it by Iris. "Caitlin so good you can make it, come on in" he held the door wider as I stepped past him into the warmth of the West house. "You look fantastic" he pulled me into a hug. I gave him a one armed hug back, scanning the room for Barry who was nowhere to be found.

"Thank you, Is Iris in the kitchen?" I asked pulling away from him. There isn't anyone here yet as it was only seven and everyone was told to arrive for eight but I offered a couple of weeks back to help Iris with the final set up.

"She's nose deep in food, she thinks she is feeding the five thousand" he laughed taking the wine from me.

I nodded and hung my coat up before heading to the kitchen to help Iris, where Barry was I didn't know but I wanted to see him. I haven't seen him since yesterday which is strange as our paths usually cross on the daily basis being at S.T.A.R Labs, Jitters or around town so going so long without seeing him is just weird, at times I believe we see less of each other now that we're together when we did before. I pushed the door to the kitchen open to see Eddie wasn't kidding; Iris has made enough food to feed the five thousand plus some. Her head turned to look at me as she threw the oven gloves onto a limited counter space.

"Thank god you're here" she pulled me into a hug.

"I'm ready for anything you throw at me" I laughed hugging her back. I know she is excited about the holidays this year as it's her and Eddie's first as a married couple and I couldn't blame here. If I was in her shoes I would be bouncing off the walls as well.

"You look amazing by the way, it's no wonder Barry is head over heels for you" she laughed looking me up and down.

"What do you mean?" I acted dumb as I didn't want to give anything away.

"Caitlin he's told me about the two of you and I'm so happy for you both but don't worry I haven't told anyone, not even Eddie"

"He told you?" I asked shocked. It was his idea to keep us a secret for now but then he goes and tells Iris, I wanted to tell Cisco with him being my best friend and I always tell him everything but he told me not to – not yet but he told Iris. All of a sudden I'm not in the best mood to see him anymore.

"Don't be mad at him, I did force him to tell me" she placed her hand onto my arm, no doubt able to tell from my face I wasn't happy. "I met with him in Jitters when I got back and he looked down so I made him tell me"

"What do you mean by down? Down by our relationship?" I asked anger quickly turning to concern – was Barry having doubts about us?

"He just thought that he wasn't good enough for you, he hadn't seen you in a couple of days and he thought that you had gone off him because he hadn't seen you or as he said, you've come to your senses and realised he isn't the one for you" she shrugged as if it was nothing big but to me it felt like the end of the world. Barry was having doubts about our new relationship at the time and he never told me about any of this. We normally don't have secrets then he comes along and lies to my face and acts like everything is fine.

"He thought that? He never told me" my teeth found my bottom lip as I began to chew.

"Caitlin don't worry, he's mad about you and I made him realise that and if he wanted to see you then he should surprise you at the lab and take you out for lunch"

I gasped bringing my hands up to my mouth, the day he surprised me with lunch was the day he was having doubts about us and I near enough blew him off for lunch with Cisco, now I feel even guiltier about it than I did before. Why didn't he not tell me any of this, does he think he can't talk to me because I don't want him to feel like that. I want him to be able to tell me everything, even if it's just about a stupid video he's seen only or the smallest thing like finding a penny on the floor as lame as that sounds. I want us to be able to share things with each other.

"Hey forget about it, I've never seen him happier in his life. Now let's crack on we have a lot of food to prepare" Iris clapped her hands together, her way of getting us going.

"Speaking off, how many people are we expecting tonight?" I asked wondering how much food she could possibly prepare. I have already seen one table full off food set up and there are trays after trays in here and still some in the oven so maybe we are expecting the five thousand.

"I don't know but I want to make sure there is enough food for everyone. I mean I have people from the paper and the precinct, then family friends from around town who always come. I think this is the biggest one we've had and they all need feeding. So go and put some of this food onto the table" She jumped around happily.

"I'll have a glass of red" I told her knowing I'm going to need a drink tonight, I grabbed two trays and carrying them into the dining room.

Walking through the house I scanned the rooms for Barry or Maddison just so I know they are defiantly here and Barry wasn't lying to me – well lying to me again. I know I need to speak to him, just to make sure he doesn't still feel that way but couldn't see him anywhere, the only sign he was here was Maddison walking around the living room with Eddie following behind her just to make sure she doesn't hurt herself, speaking of a missing Barry I haven't seen Joe yet either. Going into the dining room I placed the trays onto the other empty table set up next to the one already covered in food.

"Hi beautiful" two hands grabbed my waist as he whispered into my ear. All of a sudden the anger I felt towards him for lying to me disappeared.

"Hello to you too" spinning around in his arms, I rested the palms of my hands onto his chest. "Your bowtie is crooked" I smiled straightening it for him.

"Maddie, she likes playing with it" he smiled lifting his chin allowing me to fix it.

"You look very handsome tonight, I'm sure all the ladies will want you" I slid my hands back down to his chest, happy with his bowtie.

"They can want but they can't have, I already have a girlfriend" he winked, his eyes looking between my eyes and my lips.

"Well whoever she is, she must be the luckiest girl in the world" I replied looking into his eyes. I didn't know I could miss someone within less than a day of seeing them but I have missed him and I'm surprised by that.

"Believe me, I'm the lucky one" he whispered sliding his arms fully around my waist, pulling me closer to him. I searched around us for any sign of life before pulling his lips down to meet mine in a short but passionate kiss before pulling apart before anyone caught us. "You look amazing tonight by the way"

"My boyfriend helped me pick it out" I smiled memories of our shopping trip for both mine and Maddison's outfits for tonight.

"He has every good taste then" I threw my head back laughing at him. How he can make me laugh with such ease I will never know.

"I need to get back to the kitchen before Iris sends out s search party for me." I told him wishing I didn't have to leave him again. I'm perfectly content in his arms and could stay here forever.

"I'll find you later, go help Iris" he pressed his lips to mine quickly before releasing me from his hold.

"Don't touch the food, Iris will kill you and personally I like your breathing" I pointed my finger at him.

Holding his hands up to surrender he followed me out of the dining room both of us taking separate direction, his to the living room and mine back to the kitchen to continue to bring the trays thought to the dining room.

* * *

Drinks flowed, food got eaten and music blasted through the house. Tonight has got to be the biggest Christmas party the West house as ever seen. Balancing Maddison on my hip I pushed my way through the crowd of people to find Caitlin, I think I have seen her twice all night and neither of them was enough, I needed more of her. She has quickly become an addiction to me and I want her near me. To have my own little family together, I spotted her stood with Cisco and Hayley. I will admit I was surprised when Cisco turned up with her as I never expected her to but this has got to be a better way of meeting Cisco's friends then in a small group, this has to be more relaxed.

I made my way over to them and stood next to Caitlin, close enough that my arm brushed her but no too close to be stood on top of her so I didn't give anything. All three set of eyes turned to look at me, this being the first time I will have spoken to Hayley but I know Caitlin will know everything about her by now so she will be able to tell me everything I need to know. I looked between the three of them but mainly at Hayley, who had shoulder length black hair, brown eyes and was wearing a dark blue dress. I would say she was pretty but nothing compared to Caitlin but I could just be being bias as Caitlin is mine and no one will ever compare to her.

"Wow she's cute, is she yours. Of course she's yours unless you kidnapped her" Hayley spoke first looking between Maddison and I which surprised me, I expected her to be shy around new people but obviously I was wrong. "Sorry I forget to think before I speak, I know you didn't kidnap her, Cisco told me about her but he never told me how cute she was. Maddison right"

"Yes and I'm Barry" I shot a look to Caitlin to see he smiling like a fool.

"Perfect for each other" Caitlin mumbled to me. I nodded my head in agreement. From what I can tell they're perfect for each other as they both speak without thinking and from what little Cisco's told us about her. He might have finally found his match.

"Can I hold her, I love kids. Not in a creepy way like I looove kids but I love kids – I work with them I'm not strange or anything" she asked handing Cisco her drink before I could answer.

I laughed nodding my head as I handed Maddison over; this is the real test on what kind of person she is. Maddison might have my speed but her really super power is judging people. If she doesn't like them she will scream until I hold her – if she likes them then she will laugh and cuddle them. Cisco, Caitlin and I looked at Maddison waiting for her reaction to Hayley as we all know her method of working people out, at first Maddison just looked at her and if I know my daughter she is deciding what she wants to do.

"If she starts screaming don't take it personally. She's fussy when it comes to people" Caitlin prepared her just on the off chance she starts screaming the house down.

"Oh man, do you remember that guy in Jitters when that woman touched her hand and she almost cracked the windows" Cisco said making us all laugh. That wasn't a good day to be honest; all eyes glared at us as we tried to calm her down after the woman quickly ran away from us like we were aliens.

Maddison grabbed hold of Hayley's nose which took us all by surprise. "Does this mean she likes me or not because her grip is strong"

"It means she likes you, if she didn't then she would be screaming for Barry" Caitlin laughed reaching up to pull her hand off Hayley's nose.

"Cool, told you I have a thing when it comes to kids. I haven't met one that doesn't like me. Call me the kid whisperer" she laughed sticking her tongue out at Maddison who copied her in reply making us all laugh.

"Oh I need to pee but I'll come and find you when I'm done" she handed Maddison back to me and headed off to the bathroom.

Once she was out of sight Cisco pulled us all closer together. "What do you think?" he asked loud enough of us to hear over the music.

"She's seams awesome dude and she passed the Maddison test" I told him and I am ashamed to admit that when new people arrive, I use my daughter as a judge of character for that person.

"Cisco she's perfect for you, don't screw this one us" Caitlin pointed her finger at him as a warning. "We need more women around here"

"we'll have to wait and see what happens but up to now it's going good, now you've met her are you going to get off my back?" he asked looking between the two of us. I looked at Caitlin both of us nodding in unison. "Good now I'm going to get us both another drink"

Once Cisco had left us I turned to look at Caitlin, "I hate this" I admitted. "I hate having to hide us; I want to be able to hold you in front of people instead of sneaking around.

"I hate it too but it was your idea" She turned to face me, her hand fixing Maddison's hair. "But now isn't the time to tell people, the people closest to us should find out first"

"I know but it's hard to keep my hands off you"

"I feel the same but we have to wait a little longer, we also don't want to steal Cisco's thunder. I've never seen him this happy let him show off Hayley for one night" Caitlin placed her hand onto my arm.

"Come with me, I want to ask you something and I don't want anyone to hear me" I asked wanting to talk to her without someone over hearing us talk.

Caitlin nodded and followed me towards the back door of the house. I handed Maddison to Iris as I passed as I didn't want to take her outside, especially without coat on in the snow. Opening the back door, I stepped out first and helped Caitlin down the icy steps in her heels and over to a spot where no one can hear us.

"Barry what's wrong?" she asked her concerned face fully on show as she shivered. I shrugged my jacket off and wrapped it around her shoulder so she didn't freeze.

"Nothing I wrong I wanted to ask you something" I shrugged taking her hand knowing we're safe to touch each other in more than a friendly way as no one wanted to be out in the cold.

"Oh ok, what is it?" she stepped closer to me, cuddling my side to share body heat which made me realise that outside wasn't the best place for this. We should have gone into my old bedroom and I could have just used the excuse that Maddison needed changing if anyone asked but it's too late now.

"I wanted to know if- umm I don't know how to ask you this – I've been thinking about this for a while now and – umm – I wanted to ask you if you will spend the night with me tomorrow at my place?" I scratched the back of my neck waiting for her answer as we've only spent one night together and the last time was that night when she told me what she had done with Beth and we ended up well you know.

"You want me to spend Christmas Eve with you?" she asked almost shocked at my request.

"You don't have too I just want to wake up on Christmas morning with you by my side, I want us to sit on the floor around the tree and open our presents. I said I wanted to make this Christmas special for Maddison and you being there will make it perfect for me"

"I'd love too, I already have my Christmas wish" she replied resting her chin on my chest looking up at me.

"What was your Christmas wish?" I asked curiously.

"You" she smiled pushing herself up onto her tip toes pressing her lips against mine. "Tomorrow" she pulled away smiling at me.

"Tomorrow?" I questioned wondering what she was talking about.

"We'll tell them tomorrow, we're all going to be together as Iris wants an extended family dinner so the most important people will be there"

"Perfect, I can keep my hands to myself for one night…I think" I smiled pressing another quick kiss to her lips.

"Can we go back in now, I'm freezing"

I nodded my head taking hold of her hand as I led her back across the grass to the house. Stepping inside Caitlin handed my jacket back to me with a smile before letting go of my hand and heading off into the crowed. I can wait one more night I kept telling myself searching the room for Iris to reclaim my daughter back from her. All I want now is for the next day to fly by so we can tell everyone about is and I can lock myself away with Caitlin and Maddison for the rest of the night.

* * *

 **Only two chapters left I don't know how you feel about that…**

 **I hoped you liked this chapter**

 **Thoughts on Hayley, I know it was short but you get the idea of her but will she appear in the sequel or not?**

 **6+ reviews for the next chapter**

 **All feedback welcome**

 **Thank you for reading**

 **And now the countdown starts to the sequel…**


	36. Chapter 35

**Reviewer, thank you all and find yourself below and read my response to you!**

 **Fgfgmyfgtr** – thanks but I do try my best. I hope you like this chapter.

 **Flash frost** – yes I wanted her to be the female Cisco and it looks like it worked. Only one left after you've read this but then you can look forwards to the sequel haha.

 **AReiss215** – No Barry didn't asked Caitlin indirectly that he wanted to have sex with her again; he just wants to wake up Christmas morning and spend the morning with the two girls in his life. One chapter after this but I'm 4/5 chapters into the sequel so that should be fun. I'm actually a little nervous about the sequel as I don't know what people will make of it or if it can stand beside this one… I hope it can because I have received more reviews on this fic than I ever imagined. I thought I'd get like 4/5 on each chapter not what I did. That is why I feel the need to reply to every single person who reviews.

 **Guest** – thank you, I do try my best to correct every mistake but some fall through the net haha.

 **Lolly** – not going to lie I think Barry and Patty are cute but Snowbarry is still my OTP and nothing will replace that as for Cait and Jay I don't know how I feel about that just yet but it's not Barry so not completely happy about it but if the writers put them together then it has to be for some reason even if it's only to keep Jay around to help Barry maybe Cait thinks if she can start a relationship with Jay then he will stick around and he'll help Barry. In my head she's doing it for Barry and no other reason plus I live for a Snowbarry heart to heart.

 **Boba** – I now Cisco needs a girl in the show and no, he's not going to propose but that would be fun because Barry would probably mess it up or something haha.

 **Deliriouz2468** – that is if Hayley makes it to the sequel it is five years later we pick it up haha. (Spoiler she probably will)

 **Mr Panda** – why are you sad and enjoy this chapter… happy moment I think…

 **Foreveryoung07** – I'm in the middle of writing the Cait and Maddison focused chapter which looking at it will be chapter 4/5 of the sequel.

 **Ramen-luver101** – I don't get to see my niece and nephew much as they don't live near me but we are spending Christmas together.

 **RockinInMyName** – the announcement is in this chapter so I hope you like it because this chapter is my favourite compared to every other chapter. I feel the next and last one might be a let-down and I should just finish this one here but I have the next one written so might as well use it.

 **Ecb523** – one chapter after this but I'm four chapters into the sequel so it will continue if that is what the people want.

 **Bluestriker666** – thank you so much… enjoy this chapter.

 **Snowbarryfordays** – well I hope you like this chapter… I did fall a little bit in love with chapter.

 **I hope you enjoy this chapter, this is my favourite chapter I have written, so I hope you like it as much as I do…**

* * *

I paced back and forth in Joe's living room while Iris, Eddie, Joe and Cisco sat looking at me, I had to tell them about Caitlin and I told her I would do it before she arrived which is going to be any moment now but I'm nervous, Iris already knows and she was happy for me but I don't know how everyone else is going to react to my news. I'm hoping they're happy for me – for us but until I can find the words to tell them I don't know how they will react. My gaze shifted to Maddison sat on Iris's knee and smiled, I know she will never judge me for anything I do in my life – if only everyone was like that.

"What's this all about?" Eddie asked looking around the small circle sipping on a beer.

I thought about what I said to my dad this afternoon when I went to visit him and I told him straight out and he was more than happy for me, happy that I had finally found someone who made me happy but he's always liked Caitlin since the first time he met her so I didn't have any worry with that and I know the group in front of me all know Caitlin and well. I just don't know if they'll like the idea of us together. I mean we work together she is a key part of my team at S.T.A.R Labs but will they like the idea of me dating and being in a relationship with her?

"What do you want to tell us?" Joe asked calmly but I could tell from his eyes that he was worried about my announcement no doubt thinking the worst thing possible.

"You're no running for mayor like Queen are you?" Eddie asked moving to sit on the edge of the sofa looking at Iris as if she had the answer which she did.

"No I am not running for mayor" I rolled my eyes as if I have time for that. I already have a day job, a secret life and a daughter to look after where would I fit being mayor of Central City into it?

"You've knocked some other girl up?" Cisco shot at me which I returned with a glare.

"One child is enough" I responded wiping that idea straight off the table, I already have my hands full with Maddison now that she's walking I have to watch every move she makes without adding another baby into the mix.

"How about we let Barry tell us without sitting here guessing" Iris shut the both us, both slumping back into their seats in defeat.

I took a couple of deep breaths and focused on Maddison as this announcement also involves her, Caitlin is going to be some sort of mother figure to her and personally I couldn't think of a better female role model for her, I mean Caitlin is smart, independent and always goes after what she wants.

"For so many years I was hung up on someone I knew I could never have" I started looking at Iris as I was talking about her. "In my mind I knew it would never work and that it was just a school boy crush but I could never let it go and then all off a sudden my eyes were opened and I found someone new to be hung up on, someone I can be crazy about and someone who makes me happy and I mean really happy"

"So all this is to tell us you met a girl?" Cisco asked as I paused to gather my thoughts.

"Why didn't you invite her tonight, I mean one more mouth to feed isn't that bad" Eddie shrugged looking at Iris who just shook her head at him as she knew who I was taking about and that she would be here any moment.

"I did invite her tonight" I informed them looking at Joe who had a small smile on his face which I took as him being happy for me.

"Do we get a name for this mystery woman?" Joe finally spoke as the doorbell rang.

Walking towards the door, I pulled it open to see Caitlin stood on the other side and all the tension and nerves I felt disappeared replaced with a smile, I took the pie out of her hands holding it in one of mine. looking back to the living room to see all eyes focused in this direction with a deep breath I took Caitlin's hand in mine and stepped back allowing her to enter the house, closing the door behind us.

"Are we getting a name or not?" Cisco asked always being the inpatient one of the group.

Rolling my eyes I let go of Caitlin's hand and wrapped my arm around her shoulder pulling her into my side as hers went around my waist holding on to me as tight as I was holding onto her. Our eyes met as we smiled at each other hoping Cisco would get the answer he wants, he's smart enough to work it out himself.

"You all better pay up" Joe clapped his hands together. "I told you this would happen, a man knows his son"

"Let me get this straight, you and Caitlin?" Eddie asked looking between us both confused.

"It's great, I'm so happy I'm not the only one who knows anymore. I've been waiting for this moment for almost three months"

"Oh man, now I gotta put up with you two in the lab" Cisco slumped into his chair while handing Joe what looked like twenty bucks.

"You all bet on us?" I asked as money exchanged hands.

"Yes and these three said it wouldn't happen but I know you" Joe folded the money, sliding it onto his pocket. "Christmas just got better" he clapped his hands together standing up from his chair. "Who needs a top up; Caitlin would you like a wine?" he took the pie from my hands and headed towards the kitchen.

"Just a soda please, I'm driving" she replied releasing her arm from around my waist and going into the living room.

I stood by the door as I watched her greet everyone, a hug from both Iris and Eddie, fist bump with Cisco and then she picked Maddison up and kissed her cheek while looking at me. I smiled and made my way back into the living room to joint them, sitting down on the sofa next to her, feeling as if the weight of the world was now off my shoulders, leaning in I pressed my lips against her knowing we didn't have to hide anymore. We're free to show affection towards each other whenever we wanted to, keeping it a secret for almost three months has been hard but it was for the best as it gave us a chance to get to know each other properly without interfering from others around us.

* * *

Dinner turned out to be better than I expected, Barry did what he said he would and told the group before I arrived which I was thankful for as I don't think I could have stood or sat there and told them, I had expected to have questions thrown at us throughout dinner but they never came and I couldn't have been more relieved.

Sitting in Barry's apartment in front of the fire, drinking hot chocolate having just finished placing all the presents under the tree for when Maddison wakes up in the morning I couldn't help but smile. For the first time in a while I will be spending Christmas with someone I want to, not being forced home to sit through family arguments and awkward silences around the table, this year I will be spending it with my new family but most importantly Barry and Maddison. They are my home, they are my own little family and I couldn't be happier than I am right now, sat here in front of the fire with Barry, the glow of the fire lighting up his face with Miracle on 34th street playing in the background, one of my favourite Christmas movies, a movie I've loved since I was a kid. Our knee's touched as we sat looking at each other crossed legged.

"Do you ever wish you could freeze time at a certain point in your life?" Barry finally spoke breaking the silence that had fallen between us.

"Deep thoughts?" I asked placing my hands onto his knees, resisting the urge to climb onto his lap and cuddle up with him in front of the fire.

"I was just thinking that I would freeze time right now if I could because it's perfect, I have you and Maddison and I've never been happier and I want to stay like this forever" his long slender fingers started to play with mine.

"That would be perfect" I sighed wishing we could stay like this forever, cooped up in our little bubble. "You never know you might have the ability to freeze time and you don't know it yet" I raised my eyebrow at him knowing he probably can't but it would be nice if only for a couple of hours to freeze us like this. I looked around me, the tree, decorations the stockings hanging above the fire, mine filled by Barry, his filed by me and Maddison's filled by both of us and just imagined what it would be like to freeze time but we kept living within it while no one else did.

Barry let go of my hands and crawled towards the tree "I want to give you one of my gift now as tomorrow is about Maddison" he grabbed a small box from underneath it before returning to his spot in front of the fire.

"I'll get yours" I went to the tree and grabbed his main gift I got him.

"Do you want to go first?" he asked looking at the neatly wrapped gift in my hand.

"It was your idea, you go first" I know we shouldn't open them until tomorrow morning but Barry did have a point that tomorrow will be about Maddison so why not do it now while we're alone.

"No, ladies first" he smiled. I nodded and handed him my gift wondering if it as the right gift to get him.

I sat biting my lower lip as he ripped the paper off, dropping it to the floor as he opened the box. "Cait I can't believe you got me this" he took the watch out of the box and studied it. "I've been looking at this for ages"

"I know, I went back and got it because I knew you wanted it" I smiled due to the smile on his face. He had first seen the watch in the store window on our trip to the mall with Maddison and I knew he wanted it as he stood talking himself out of it, telling himself that he had a daughter to support now and he can't waste money on watches and other material goods but knowing how much he wanted it. I went back a month ago and got it for him knowing how much he wanted it.

"Thank you so much, I love it" he smiled handing me his gift "I hope you like it" he awkwardly smiled, almost nervous.

"It's from you how can I not like it?" I asked pulling at the paper covered in snowflakes from the box.

Looking between the small felt covered box and Barry I slowly opened the lid making a small piece of paper fall onto my lap. Picking it up, I found a little note written in Barry's handwriting. "The most important gift I can give to you this Christmas is the key to my heart" I read aloud feeling tears flood my eyes as I looked inside the box to see a necklace with a small key pendent hanging from it with a heart at the top. "Oh my god Barry" I looked up at him as a tear slid down my cheek.

"Do you not like it?" he questioned a worried look on his face.

I shook my head no, "No I love it, my gift sucks compared to this" I laughed thinking about how much effort he must have put into this." Thank you, can you help me put it on?" I asked taking the necklace from the box and handing it to him.

"Your gift is perfect, I love it" he replied taking the necklace from my hand and moving behind me.

Turning around I lifted my hair up, his hands going around my neck, his fingers brushing against my neck as he secured the clasp before letting it dangle around my neck. "I know it's cheesy but it's the truth" he said pressing his lips against the skin by my ear. I took the small note and placed the small note inside the now empty box not wanting to lose it.

"It's perfect" I told him turning around to look at him, wiping the couple of stray tears from my cheeks. "I love you" the words left my mouth before I even knew what I was saying but I didn't care, it was the truth I did love him and I couldn't think of a better time to tell him for the first time.

"I love you too" he smiled our lips meeting in a passionate kiss.

Threading my fingers in his hair, Barry's hands on my waist we lost ourselves in each other. If Barry does have the ability to freeze time then I wish he would do it now because I never want to forget this moment, I will not forget this moment for as long as I live.

"Merry Christmas Cait" Barry whispered rested his forehead against mine.

"Merry Christmas Barry" I whispered back before my lips found his again.

Gripping the bottom of his white t-shirt I pulled it over his head and discarded it within the room somewhere as we both sank to the floor, my legs wrapped around his waist as he supported his weight on his arms, the hot chocolate and movie long forgotten, all I wanted now was Barry - us being one together and nothing more. Pushing myself up into a sitting position forcing Barry back onto his knees I pulled my sweater over my head and dropped it onto the floor between us, the small chill in the air being replaced by the warmth of the fire beside us allowing my fingers to then roam over his muscular chest and abs.

* * *

 **I really hope you like it … for once I am happy with this chapter.**

 **Only one chapter left which is Christmas day... and yes Maddison will be in that obviously**

 **6+ reviews for the next chapter**

 **All feedback welcome**

 **Thank you for reading.**


	37. Chapter 36

**Reviewer, thank you all and find yourself below and read my response to you!**

 **Raquel** – I'm sorry to hear that but happy you're back. You've been with this fic since the beginning might as well be here for the last chapter (insert crying face here). My leg is good; I'm having my cast off in a couple of days and having a boot fitted so it will be easier together around. I really hope you like this chapter and that you come back for the sequel. Thank you for sticking with me this far, I know it hasn't always been easy so I really appreciate it.

 **Fgfgmyfgtr** – Maddison wasn't there, she was in bed and it was late and a good job as well as her 'parents' got down and dirty at the end haha.

 **Flash frost** – but there is the sequel to look forwards too.

 **AReiss215** – I know I can't believe we're here, I don't think I've ever loved anything I've written as much as this and now it's over I want to cry or something. I don't know what I'm going to do without it but I've had this chapter for weeks so I should really be prepared for this but now I'm posting it, it's feels real now but I have the sequel to focus on but this will always be my favourite I think as it's the main one I've focused on and for a fic I planned on doing on chapter for thinking no one will like the idea. I can't believe how much I've written for it or the response it got. I'm going to go and cry for a while now.

 **Badlxnds** – well enjoy the last chapter and I hope you do come back for the sequel, more information at the bottom.

 **Lolly** – we doesn't love Christmas? And that is the only reason I will accept for Caitlin and Jay and nothing else and no one will convince me of anything else.

 **Boba** – thank you I know it took a while but I'm happy it went in that direction in the end. I hope you like the last chapter.

 **Foreveryoung07** – I know you would probably like that but for now you will have to use your imagination haha.

 **Bluestriker666** – thank you… enjoy the last chapter.

 **Snowbarryfordays** – sorry but as you know this is the last chapter but you can look forwards to the sequel if that helps.

 **Clashofthelegends** – if I help I feel sad because I've spent so much time on this and now it is over. I feel like making it even longer than it is so I don't have to finish it but enjoy the last chapter.

 **This is the last chapter so all I will say is – thank you for spending your time reading, reviewing and following this story… it really means a lot to me. when I started this I expected to get around three reviews on each chapter but you all amazed me on every chapter with the response I got to it so thank you yet again and I really hope you all come back for the sequel and enjoy that just as much as this fic.**

 **I'll let you get on with it now but please read the notes at the end as there is more information down there…**

* * *

Stretching my arm out I was greeted by cold sheets instead of Barry making me inwardly groan. Rolling onto my stomach I looked at the clock sitting on the night stand to see it wasn't even seven yet so why he wasn't in bed I don't know. Rolling back onto my back the events of last night came flooding back to me, grabbing the small key hanging around my neck I couldn't help but smile and for once an actual genuine smile and not one of my forced ones I used to show the world to tell them I was ok but a real smile and the reason for that smile was now MIA from the bed.

Getting out of the bed, I pulled my panties on and grabbed one of Barry's t-shirts from the floor throwing it over my head as it came down to my mid-thigh. Running my fingers through my hair as I wanted to look somewhat presentable, I left the bedroom and went in search for Barry, his apartment isn't that big meaning I should easily find him but I am disappointed he isn't in bed with me. I followed the sounds of quiet singing to find Barry stood in the kitchen cooking breakfast and my smile grew bigger.

"Well isn't someone full of joy this morning" I said leaning against the door frame watching him. He stood mixing something in a large bowl in only his boxers. A sight I could defiantly get used to. The muscles in his shoulder contracted and released the tension as he continued to stir whatever was in the bowl.

The quiet sound of Christmas songs died as he turned around to face me and a smile took over his features, a smile that reached his eyes.

"What is there not to be joyful about, it's Christmas and I had the best night last night" he replied walking over to me, wrapping his arms around my waist.

"Merry Christmas Barry" I wrapped my arms around his neck, pressing my lips to his and for once I didn't care about my morning breath.

"Merry Christmas Cait" he mumbled back against my lips pulling me tighter against his body.

"Why did you leave me? I asked wishing we were back in bed together. Just so then I have another opportunity to get lost with him under the sheets again.

"I wanted to make breakfast before I got Maddison up, I'll have to feed her before she opens her present or else she will never eat" he laughed burying his nose into the crook of my neck. "But looking at you now makes me want to take you back to bed"

"Very tempting Mr Allen but didn't I tired you out enough last night?" I asked feeling a slight blush cover my cheeks.

"I recover quickly remember" he laughed into my neck sending a shiver down my spine.

"I'll have to try harder next time" I tilted my head back allowing him better access as he started kissing up and down my neck. "If you carry on you'll have no option than to take me back to bed" I groaned as his lips met the junction of my neck that met my shoulder.

Barry laughed against my neck before pulling his head away and looking at me, almost as if he was looking right into my soul. "Breakfast shouldn't be long"

"I'll go and get you little bear" I pressed my lips against his once more before unwrapping my arms from around him.

"Are you ever going to forget that?" I heard him ask as I left the kitchen and went towards Maddison's room to get her.

"NOPE IT'S CUTE" I shouted back as I pushed the door open to Maddison's bedroom. I looked at her crib to see her stood at the bottom of it with a smile on her face as a way of a greeting. "Merry Christmas Little Miss Allen" I picked her up, pressing my lips to her cheek as I left the room and headed back to the kitchen where I left Barry.

This is defiantly the best Christmas I have ever had and I don't think anything is going to ruin it.

* * *

"Oh wow you really shouldn't have" Barry said looking at the socks in his hand which I bought as a joke. They had the flash emblem on them and when I saw them I had to buy them him for a joke.

"Barry you don't have to pretend to like them, I got them as a joke" I told him noticing the way he tried to smile but looked as he wanted to burn them or something.

"Thank god, I mean I know I'm the flash and everything but do I really need flash socks" he asked staring at them no doubt wondering what to do with them. "Then again the tag does say run faster than the flash so does that mean they will make me run faster?"

"I don't want to burst your bubble but I think that's just a marketing thing" I bit my bottom lip trying not to laugh at how hard he was concentrating on them. No doubt wondering if they will make him run faster.

"I'll wear them next time and we'll see" he laughed placing them onto the floor beside him. I rolled my eyes and grabbed the next present from under the tree which was also for Barry.

"Maddison do you want to give daddy your present?" I asked holding it out to her. I went onto my knees as she took the gift from my hands and help her carry it as she took it to Barry.

He took the gift from Maddison and sat her on his lap as he opened it. "Wow, this is you again isn't it?" he looked at me.

"Santa" I reminded him with a shrug.

So what if I bought an extra gift for him from Maddison, no one else thought to buy one so I did. "Cait this is awesome" he smiled at the wireless speakers which is something else I knew he wanted as his other in his lab hardly work anymore.

"Well you did buy Maddie a pretty awesome dolls house which she could probably live in" I told him only trying to guess how much it set him back. Looking at it made me want to live in it let alone some dolls.

"Is it wrong that I'm worried about what Cisco got her?" he asked wide eyes because Cisco doesn't realize that she is only one and his gifts in the past have been a little inappropriate.

"I think he's learnt from her birthday, how he thought a one year old needed a skateboard I don't know" I laughed remember the conversation that went down after Barry and Maddison opened that gift. I think everyone in the room was in shock and had no idea what to say. "It looks like that is everything for now until we get to Joe's, why don't you play with Maddison and I'll clean the kitchen up" I suggested wanting Barry and Maddison to spend some alone time together before she's bombarded with people at Joe's later this afternoon.

"Bear do you want to play with your dolls house or rocking horse?" I heard him ask as I left them alone and went into the kitchen.

* * *

"MERRY CHRISTMAS" Iris shouted as went entered Joe's house taking the three of us by surprise.

"She's a little excited, she's been awake since five" Eddie said looking feed up already.

"Barry you said you would wear it" she pouted looking at Barry. "You promised"

"I looked like an idiot in it" he placed the gifts down on the living room floor.

"I tried, believe me I really tried to get him to wear it" I laughed, the imagine returning of Barry's pouty face when he was getting dressed an hour ago.

"No worried, I got a spare" she threw a Christmas sweater at him

"She made me wear on" Eddie said looking down at the thick Christmas sweater with Rodolph on the front with his light up red nose.

"Me too" Joe came into the room looking just as impressed as both Eddie and Joe. The difference being Joe's had a big Santa on the front. "So you can man up and put it on, we had too"

Pouting Barry took the sweater he was wearing off and out the thick Christmas on one with a snowman on the front, His face mirroring both Joe and Eddie showing his disapproval. "I feel stupid and it's itchy" Barry said looking down at the snowman now covering his chest. I bit the inside of my cheek trying my hardest not to laugh at him, I knew Iris had planned this for weeks and even roped me in to help and looking at the four of them looking ridiculous made it all worthwhile.

"I don't know what you're all complaining about" Cisco said coming out of the kitchen with a drink. I turned to look at him to see Iris had also made him wear one, only his had a tree on the front and was light up in all different colours.

"I'm sorry but I need a picture" I said pulling my phone front my bag. "Get together" I pushed Barry over to stand next to Joe, Eddie and Cisco.

"Big smiles its Christmas" Iris said as I snapped the photo, all but Cisco putting on a fake smile making us both burst out laughing at them.

"How about we do gifts now?" Joe suggested.

"Maddison you are going to love mine, be right back" Cisco jumped excitedly before running out of the room.

"What do you think it is?" Barry asked worriedly.

"No idea, he will not let anyone see it" Joe said sitting down on the sofa. We all joined him waiting for Cisco to return, all of us looking as nervous as Barry. I just hope he listened after I told him what is and isn't a good gift for a one year old.

"Maddison prepare to pee yourself"

"She does that anyways" Eddie said making us all laugh

Cisco re-entered the room sitting the smallest bright pink electric car wrapped in a large white bow, I think I've ever seen. It isn't the worst thing he could have gotten her but is it really age appropriate for a one year old, I'm not too sure and from the look on Barry's face he must be thinking the same.

"Isn't she a little young for that?" Joe asked taking the words out of my mouth.

"Nope that's the beauty of this thing" Cisco rolled out of it onto the floor before quickly picking himself up again.

"It come with a remote control meaning Barry can drive it while she's in it until she's old enough to do it herself" he handed the remote to Barry, a large and proud smile on his face.

"You do realise we live in an apartment the size of a shoe box?" Barry asked looking between the car and Cisco almost in shock at what he was seeing.

"I know but you can keep it at the lab for when she's there or even here so she can go in the garden or the street with it" Cisco pointed out as if we was all stupid for wondering when or where she was going to play with it.

"I don't believe this, my one year old daughter had a car before me and it's an Audi" Barry shook his head, still in a daze at what Cisco had done.

"Miss Maddie let's take your new wheels out for a spin" Cisco took the remote back from Maddison and sat her in the car and fastening the little seatbelt before heading towards the door to go outside.

"Be careful" I said after them as no one else thought to do so, especially Barry who looked in a state of shock.

We all sat and watched them go before turning to each other none of us knowing what to say, now I know the little car has a remote that lets an adult control it, I don't think it is the worst gift Cisco could have gotten her. It beats the skateboard for her birthday.

* * *

Having finished eating the mountain of food Iris had made, I topped up my wine and grabbed Barry a beer before going into the garden where Barry was stood at the bottom. Making my way down to join him being careful because of the snow and ice as the last thing I need is a broken bone as a gift for Christmas. I handed Barry the beer even if it did nothing for him but he looked like he needed it. I wrapped my arm around his waist and rested my head on his shoulder as any second now I might just slip into a food coma due to the amount I've eaten today.

"It's cold out here" I said as Barry wrapped his arm around my shoulders pulling me close into his side.

"I needed a little air, this thing is horrible" he started pulling at the sweater making me giggle a little at his behaviour.

"I'll stay with you, I could do with some air" I smiled even if it was a little cold. Since we arrived here we haven't gotten one minute alone together so this can be it.

"Maddison really likes her rocking horse" He pressed his lips against the top of my head making me snuggle closer to him.

"I had one when I was little and I loved it, even after I outgrew it I still kept it because it meant the world to me" I told him remembering the black rocking horse I got one Christmas off my parents and I loved it.

I would always sit on it until I got too big for it then it just sat in the corner reminding me of happier times. I planned to give it to my own child when I had one but my parents trashed it during my first year at college when they decided to move to the other side of the country and didn't even think to ask me if I wanted it. I was devastated when they told me they had cleared my room out and could come and collect what little things I left behind. When I entered my room to collect what I wanted it was gone and when I asked my parents about it they told me that trashed it as it was just in the way now. I could have cried right there, I was saving that for my own child but that dream was taken from me, so when I saw it in the store I had to buy one for Maddison and hoped she would love it as much as I loved mine when I was younger.

"So what were you so deep in thought about?" I asked changing the subject wondering what he was thinking hard about when I came out and disturbed him.

"I have one last thing for you" he said turning to look down at me.

"Barry you shouldn't have gotten me anything else, you've gotten me enough" I told him as he's already given me the necklace last night, this morning he showered me with little things like my favourite perfume, chocolates and things like bath salts as he knows about my love for taking long baths to relax.

"It's not really something to give you, more ask you" he replied making me even more curious.

"Go ahead, I'm listening"

"Today has made me realise something" he said which made me even more curious. "And I was wondering if you would move in with me, well us. I know I need to move and why not move in together and get our own place. I've been thinking about it for a while now and I've finally admitted I do have to move and I would love to live with you but don't feel you have to say yes. So why do you think?" he blurted out taking me by surprise.

"We've only been together three months" I thought aloud trying to wonder if us moving in together is too soon or not.

"I know but we've wasted so much time already and I don't want to waste anymore" he replied turning to stand in front of me, his eyes looking into mine which told me he was being serious and he really did want us to live together.

Sipping at my wine I thought more about my answer, Barry is right we wasted enough time as we both was too afraid to admit how we felt towards each other, we wasted months because of it and would living with Barry be so bad? I don't think so but what if it is and we end up ruining what we have by moving in together. I don't want to do that because both Barry and Maddison mean the world to me and I don't want us moving in together so soon to ruin what we have but on the other hand it could make us stronger.

If we moved in together then it could bring us even closer as a couple and a family, I would wake up next to Barry every morning and get to share my breakfast with him and Maddison instead of alone or in my car on the way to the lab and I will have someone to come home to at night and to fall asleep next to every night. It is the next step in our relationship and it would have happen later on down the line so why not now.

"Let's do it" I smiled at him, the pros out weight the cons so why not jump in head first and see what happens?

"Really?" Barry asked the worried look of me turning his idea down vanishing.

"Yes, let's find a new place together, let's live together" I smiled finally the idea of living with Barry settling in and bring a large smile to my face.

"Now we have so much to talk about, apartment or house. Where in the city" he started listing off things we needed to talking about.

"How about we wait until after the New Year and then we can deal with it then, I mean we can't do anything to after then anyways" I shrugged stepping into his arm to share in his body warmth.

His arms closed around me, holding me close to his chest and it made me realise I'd made the right decision because why wouldn't I want to live with him and Maddison. Why wouldn't I want to fall asleep in his arms every night and waking up to him every morning and it all made me realise how lucky I am to find someone who wants to try and build a life with me, someone who loves me just as much as I love him.

* * *

 **As this is the last chapter I feel disappointed as it didn't turn out the way I wanted but I wrote this four times and realised I couldn't keep writing it even if I wanted to… if only to keep the story going for long because I feeling a little sad that this story is over… it's like letting my baby go but I now have the sequel to work on which I hope you all like… it will be out sometime next week but I will let you all know when on here as I post a little something to let you all know.**

 **I'll tell you all now that the sequel is going to be called Aftershock!**

 **If I get 8+ reviews then I will post the sequel this week.**

 **Thank you for reading.**


	38. Announcement

**YOU'VER ALL WAITED LONG ENOUGH…**

 **THE INTORDCUTION TO AFTERSHOCK IN NOW AVALIBLE TO READ..**

 **ENJOY AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK.**

 **THANK YOU**


End file.
